You're my drug
by doperwtjes
Summary: Neji is a normal teenager. He's interested in everything every teenager is interested in. But what happens when he meets someone who's planning to get him addicted to drugs and has even more up to his sleeve? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**You're my drug**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_

Neji is a normal teenager. He's interested in everything every teenager is interested in. But what happens when he meets someone who's planning to get him addicted to drugs and has even more up to his sleeve?

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

On a Saturday evening, a certain Uchiha was sitting at a bar looking around. His eyes skimmed the room he was in, looking for boys. Sasuke rubbed a finger of his eyebrow piercing as he looked around the room some more. He was spotting boys to get into his gang. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was in a gang. One with drugs and sex and he was looking for boys to draw in. He now saw a blonde guy. He looked decent, seemed to be able to drink a lot. But the guy was far too confident. Sasuke needed guys that were a lot less confident. He then saw a redhead. He looked quite depressed and easily swayed. But the guy just simply wasn't hot enough. Sasuke needed someone who was pretty as well. After having looked at a lot more guys, he spotted a tall guy with long brown hair. He was thin, had the most beautiful face and although he was dancing quite well, Sasuke could tell the guy felt a little out of place. An easy pray and a pretty one. Exactly what Sasuke had been looking for. Sasuke put down his beer, moved away from the bar and started dancing behind the guy sensually. That should do the trick.

The boy frowned for a moment as he looked behind him and looked at Sasuke. He inspected him for a moment, and then seemed to allow Sasuke to dance behind him, since he started to dance with him.

"Who are you?!" He asked, having to talk a little louder because of the heavy music.

"Just someone who finds you very attractive!" Sasuke said back, talking loud as well. He grabbed a hip from the guy and made the guy move with him. "And you are?" He asked.

"Don't you have a name?!" The boy asked, as he followed Sasuke's lead.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke said. "Uchiha Sasuke! Your turn!" He let his hand move a little further over Neji's hip as he smirked.

"Hyuuga Neji!" The boy replied, letting Sasuke touch him.

Sasuke looked around now, seeing guys giving him angry looks. Sasuke smirked.

"You're quite picky aren't you?!" He asked, putting his other hand on Neji's other hip.

Neji just looked at Sasuke and gave him a smirk, as he continued dancing with Sasuke. It obviously meant yes.

Sasuke laughed a little and then moved closer to Neji, rubbing his hips. This was quite easy indeed.

After they danced some more, the music stopped and they played a new song. Neji turned around now.

"Feel like getting some fresh air?!" He asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Sasuke said as he took Neji's hand and guided him to the door. They then went outside. This really was too easy. Sasuke took a deep breath when they were outside.

Neji walked with Sasuke, and once they were outside, he leaned against the wall of the club.

"..So, how come I never saw you?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I don't go out that much. How come 'I' never saw 'you'." Sasuke asked, smirking as he put up a cigarette.

"It's my first time in this club." Neji said, as he folded his arms. "My friends dragged me with them."

"Ah I see. Well you should come more often." Sasuke said, then took a smoke. "So are you gonna dump your friends now and come with me, or do I have to dance with you a little longer?" He looked at Neji a little cocky.

"Who said I was going to come with you?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow, as he looked at Sasuke, cocky as well.

"I just did." Sasuke said, grinning. "So are you?"  
"Hmm.. well fine, why not?" Neji asked. "As long as you bring me home after."

"Of course." Sasuke said and smirked. Far too easy. He signed for Neji to follow him and walked to a scooter. "You can sit on the back." Sasuke told Neji.

"Alright, do you have a helmet?" Neji asked, while he quickly text messaged his friends.

Sasuke nodded and pulled out a helmet out of the small baggage part in his scooter. He handed it to Neji and put on his own helmet.

"Sit down." He said.

Neji nodded as he put on the helmet and then sat down behind Sasuke. He already looked forward to tonight.

Sasuke smirked once more and then started his scooter. He drove off to his own place.

Half an hour later, Sasuke stopped his scooter in front of his house. He let Neji get off and then placed it in a small garage. He opened the door and looked at Neji.

"You first." He said.

Neji looked around. It was the bad part of the city where Sasuke lived in. But that was kind of logical, since Sasuke looked like that too. Not that he looked bad, but the way he acted, the way he was dressed... you had to be a tough guy to live here.

"Thanks." He said, as he entered the house. It was small in there, and the house screamed 'rock'. There were some guitars on the wall, on the hall stand you could only find leather, and the walls were black. You were in the living room immediately when you entered. It looked nice, but not how Neji would ever decorate his house.

Sasuke walked inside as well and closed the door.

"So, how do you like it? It's not much, but it's OK." Sasuke said.

"It's pretty dark in here." Neji said, looking around. "I like it for someone like you, but I'd never design my house like this." Neji took off his jacket now and hung it up onto the hall stand.

"Someone like me?" Sasuke asked smirking. "And what am I like then?" He hung up his leather jacket as well. "Do you want a drink?"

"Well, a rocker or punker or whatever you are." Neji said, smirking a little as well. "And yes please."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "And I'm not a rocker or punker. I just like black." He smirked back as he walked to his small kitchen.

"A beer is fine." Neji said, as he followed Sasuke to the kitchen. He meanwhile got a textmessage from his friends, who were wishing him a 'pleasurable night'. Neji smirked as he read it.

Sasuke grabbed two beers out of his fridge, opened them and handed one to Neji.

"So why did you come along?" Sasuke asked and then took a sip.

"Because you are interesting me and because you seemed to be planning something." Neji said as he put his phone away as while he accepted the beer. "Thanks." He opened his beer and took a sip as well.

"Hmm well you were right. Let's go to my room." Sasuke said as he led the way.

Neji brought up his eyebrows but did follow Sasuke. They walked to an other door and when they walked in, they entered a big room which must be Sasuke's room. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, and at the end of the walls stood several wardrobes, a desk with a computer on it, a desk with a speakerset, and some guitars. The room was black for the rest.

"You really like it dark, don't you?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Why would I make it all bright and stuff when I'm not." Sasuke said and smirked. "And it's not 'that' dark."

"It does look like it." Neji said as he drank some more while he kept looking around.

Sasuke threw back his entire beer now, as if it was lemonade. He then put his bottle down. "I put all the colour away, because it would be weird to have dildo's, vibrators and handcuffs everywhere." He smirked at Neji.

Neji brought up an eyebrow now.

"Afraid that some people'll run away?" He asked. It did sound like Sasuke was one to put effort in the sex, and that was always good.

"Not everyone likes those kind of stuff. Do you?" Sasuke asked as he walked to Neji and stood close to him.

"I'm always in for something new." Neji said as he took another sip. He wondered if Sasuke would already do something while there was the danger Neji would drop his beer onto Sasuke's floor.

Sasuke though, just grabbed the beer out of Neji's hand as he pulled Neji close, holding him by the waist. He put the beer away and smirked, then started kissing Neji.

Neji let out a slightly surprised moan, but he opened his mouth and started kissing back. He had to admit, this was the first time that he kissed someone this handsome. So he wouldn't let this chance go by.

Sasuke kissed Neji roughly, pushing his tongue inside and swirled it around Neji's. He started pushing Neji towards the bed, and then dropped himself and Neji onto it, himself on top.

Neji let out another moan, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sure as hell was a good kisser. He was a little rough though, but that didn't matter. Neji just pushed back with his own tongue, trying to dominate the kiss.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji and then put his hands under Neji's shirt. He rubbed the skin for a while and then pinched Neji's nipples. Neji was pretty hot.

Neji groaned a little as he broke the kiss for a moment, to pull Sasuke's shirt off, and then kissed him again.

Sasuke just kissed back and then quickly pulled off Neji's shirt as well. He kissed Neji roughly again and then started unbuttoning Neji's pants.

Neji let out another moan as he grabbed Sasuke's hands and then pushed him around. He broke the kiss and smirked a little.

"Not so fast." He said, and then kissed Sasuke again, dominating the kiss on the moment.

Sasuke dominated it again fast enough and turned Neji back. He then moved over Neji for a while, as he grabbed something out of a bag. He pulled out some handcuffs and pulled on them, smirking at Neji, before putting them around Neji's hands and bed. That would do the trick. Neji was too hot to let go.

Neji frowned as he tested the handcuffs for a moment, but he really couldn't get away now.

"Afraid I'll dominate you?" Neji asked, smirking at Sasuke.

"Afraid a pretty boy like you will walk away." Sasuke answered and smirked back. He then started licking Neji's neck and softly biting it as he opened Neji's pants and grabbed the bulge inside.

Neji let out a moan as he pushed his head back a little.

"..Do I have a reason to t-then?" Neji gasped.

"I guess not. We'll see." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji's reaction. He softly squeezed and rubbed Neji's bulge as he kept giving him licks and bites in his neck.

Neji kept gasping and softly moaning as he looked at what Sasuke was doing now. As Sasuke stroke him rather hard, he groaned and put a leg around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke smirked even more now.

"Pretty eager aren't you?" He asked and then squeezed hard. He then pulled off Neji's pants and underpants completely, loving that he still had clothes on.

"..D-do you think it's.. hn.. strange?" Neji gasped, as he started to get a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Not really no. I'm pretty good." Sasuke said cocky and laughed a little. He then suddenly got off the bed and came back. He took a picture of Neji. "There, to remind me of you looking so pretty."

"..D-don't do that." Neji said, frowning.

"Why not? It's just a joke." Sasuke said smirking and then crawled between Neji's legs again and started stroking his length to make Neji drop the picture thing. He needed that to show to his gang.

Neji opened his mouth to say something but moaned as Sasuke stroke him like that. The thought immediately escaped from his mind as he gave in to the pleasure.

Sasuke smirked and after a while of stroking, he stood up again, pulled two things out of a closet and then walked back. He suddenly blindfolded Neji, while kissing his neck and biting down, making a love bite.

Neji let out another groan now. Damn, he never had had sex like this. But he absolutely liked it. Although the lovebite did hurt a little. He winced as he moved his shoulder up.

Sasuke stopped making the lovebite and then licked down over Neji's body. For a while he licked Neji's cock, making it harden rapidly. Then suddenly a sound was heard. A buzzing sound.

Neji frowned.

"..What a-are you doing?" He asked, as he started panting from excitement now. "What is that sound?"

"You'll see. Oh no wait, I mean you'll 'feel'." Sasuke said and then he placed the thing making the sound, a vibrator, onto Neji's cock as he kept licking it as well.

Neji frowned a little deeper but his gasps became louder, since it did feel good. But.. what was that thing that was vibrating against his length? Neji's feet stretched a little, an obvious sign that it felt good, what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke smirked as he then let the vibrator go to Neji's entrance. He pushed the vibrator against it, teasing Neji some more. He'd be begging for some soon.

"How's that huh?" Sasuke asked, obviously enjoying this.

Neji breathed in deeply now.

"..D-damn, Sasuke.. ah.." Neji moaned. "..J-just put it in me.. ah.. but d-don't you want some pleasure..?"

"Seeing you crave for more in a second will give me more then enough pleasure." Sasuke said and then shoved the vibrator into Neji's ass. He turned it on a little higher, making it vibrate more.

Neji let out a groan like whimper, as he tossed his head back. Damn this felt good.

"..You c-can put your.. hn.. you know.. into m-my mouth too.. ah! G-god.." Neji moaned. That vibrator felt so good. It felt even better then a dick. But somewhere it did feel a little painful, since Sasuke hadn't put some lube onto it.

"If I was sitting so far up, I wouldn't be able to pleasure you with this vibrator." Sasuke said. "You're a little naughty aren't you?" He smirked at Neji, enjoying the sight. "You could pleasure yourself as well, while I undress and then screw your pretty mouth." He said bluntly.

"..You t-tied me up you ass, how c-can I touch myself then?" Neji gasped, moaning. "..A-and I'm not naughty, I'm.. ah.. j-just nice for you."

"Oh right. Well then too bad for me." Sasuke said smirking. He pleasured Neji with the vibrator a little longer and then pulled it out of Neji, throwing it away. He pulled off his pants and boxer and then turned Neji around, making the handcuffs a little tighter around Neji's wrists. He spread Neji's ass and licked his lips.

"God you really want something shoved in your ass badly. It's just craving for a big dick like mine." He said.

Neji blushed deep red now.

"..S-shut up, you made me.. hn.. e-excited." He gasped. "..B-but before you push in.. d-do you hn.. have lubricant?" So Sasuke wanted to get to the real work now instead of having a blowjob first?

Sasuke grabbed some lubricant and pushed the tip into Neji's ass. He put in a fair amount of the cold substance before he put on a condom and then put it on his dick as well.

"So when I start fucking you, do you want me to immediately hit the spot in your ass, or do you want me to tease you a little?" He asked.

"..I-if you want me to c-come hn.. before we have sex, you s-should tease me.. " Neji moaned, obviously telling Sasuke he just had to go for it now.

Sasuke smirked and then without warning, pushed into Neji's ass, grabbing him by the hips to make the impact greater. He started to roughly pull Neji, who was on his knees now, back against his hips and onto his dick. It felt great, that tight ass of his.

Neji moaned loudly as he arched his back, to get a nice angle and so his arms didn't felt like they were being turned around. He'd never ever have thought that he would have sex like this with someone. It was so rough and it almost felt like he had been kidnapped or something and was fucked into the bed now, but for some kind of reason, it excited Neji even more. It was something different then just going up and down every time.

"Well you obviously like me screwing that tight hole of yours." Sasuke moaned, but was still smirking. He grabbed Neji even tighter and now just slammed his cock into Neji as he kept pulling him back, making Neji move back and forth with his entire body. He started to hit a spot high up Neji's ass.

Neji gasped every time his body was being pushed forwards, moaning as he spread his legs a little more now.

"..D-don't you?" Neji gasped, blushing fiercely after hearing those dirty words.

Sasuke kept fucking Neji and then grabbed an injection needle. They had drugs in it, and the whole point of this fuck was to get Neji addicted to them. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hip tightly and dug his nail in it, making it hurt. He then quickly moved over Neji a little and put the needle inside Neji's arm, forcing the drug in his blood. He then quickly threw away the needle and held Neji's hips normally again and started to slam harder into Neji again. He grabbed Neji's legs and pulled them up, muscled enough to do so, and wrapped them around his waist.

Neji let out a small wince as he felt the little hints of pain, but thought it was part of the way Sasuke had sex with him. Neji let out a loud moan when Sasuke pulled his legs up, as he was hanging in the air now. God.. he even started to feel a little dizzy, but it was in a good way. Sasuke really knew what he was doing.

"..I'm c-coming.. hn.. already.." He gasped. He didn't want to come already, but his body obviously thought that this was the good moment.

Sasuke smirked. It was no problem for him when Neji would come, Sasuke had learned to stall, so he was ready for it as well a while now.

"Then come you horny boy. I can feel your ass wants it." Sasuke said and pushed hard into Neji, hitting all kinds of spots.

Neji gasped, and before he knew it, he already came. God this was just so good.. It had been a good step indeed to go with Sasuke tonight.

Sasuke pushed into Neji a few more times and then came as well. He groaned now for the first time and when he was done with his release, he let Neji's legs down again.

Neji laid on the bed now, panting, as he turned around a little so his arms wouldn't hurt.

"..H-how come you don't.. hn.. m-moan during the sex?" He asked. He somewhere had the feeling that they weren't done, but he really wondered about this question.

"I'm just enjoying i-it, don't need to use s-sounds with it." Sasuke answered. As he moved to the other side of the bed and laid down, panting slightly.

Neji laid down onto his back now.

"..A-alright.." Neji said. "..C-can you untie me now?"

"N-No. You owe me a blowjob." Sasuke said smirking as he pulled himself up and sat down on top of Neji again, this time high up, so his cock reached Neji's lips. He pulled off his condom and then put another on.

Neji slightly frowned.

"..D-don't you want me to sit up then?" He asked. "..T-this is a bit unhandy.."

Sasuke pulled Neji up slight, and then moved closer.

"There. Now do it." He commanded.

Neji moved to sit onto his knees, his entrance throbbing now, but he was willing to give Sasuke some pleasure back now. He moved his head forwards a little and then felt Sasuke's length against his lips. He opened his mouth and moved his head forwards, and took Sasuke's organ in. He couldn't get really far though, because of his position now.

Sasuke just started to move his cock in and out of Neji's mouth. He was slightly moaning now, but it wasn't much. He was holding Neji by the hair.

Neji moved his tongue over the whole length, and tried to make some kind of rhythm of it, but because Sasuke moved him as well, it was hard. But as Sasuke moved out of his mouth, Neji rubbed over the head with his tongue, but then frowned. Was that a.. piercing? What the hell? Well, it was something someone like Sasuke would do, but it was still surprising.

Sasuke made Neji move back and forth and enjoyed Neji's tongue rubbing and licking his length. Neji was pretty good at this and followed his lead perfectly. It wouldn't take long now.

Neji decided to pleasure Sasuke some more, so when Sasuke moved forwards himself and moved Neji too, Neji moved forwards even more, so he was deepthroating Sasuke. Let's see how his sex partner would react to that.

Sasuke moaned a little louder now.

"..Oh y-you're good." He said and slightly pushed his own head back. Neji couldn't see that anyway. He now did the same and so did Neji, earning another moan from Sasuke. Just a little more.

Neji slightly smirked at hearing this, as he moved his head forwards more often, before carefully moving his head back, giving Sasuke a hint to move his head too. Sasuke's hand was having a firm grip on his hair, so unless he wanted to loose his hair, he had to follow Sasuke's lead. He moved his lips around Sasuke's cock a little tighter and licked it once in a while. Sasuke would come in no time.

Sasuke moaned a little more and then suddenly came. He hadn't expected it himself too, but it felt amazing. He pushed into Neji's mouth, waiting till his release was over and then pulled out of Neji's mouth. He moved off of Neji and sat down beside him.

"Y-you're good." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke. Or at least, where he thought Sasuke was. He was still blindfolded. "..Do you have something with bondage?"

"I like it." Sasuke answered truthfully and then put off the blindfold, so Neji could see again. He then uncuffed Neji's arms as well. Sasuke pulled off his condom and threw that one, with the other one into his trashcan.

"..I think I like it too." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "..I never did this before."

"Good. We should do it again then." Sasuke said, smirking and then put up a cigarette. He liked his after sex smokes.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. He then let out a short laugh. "I don't even want to know what else you have in your closets."

"Maybe you'll find out some day." Sasuke said smirking. "So how did you like my piercing? I saw you noticing it."

"..It's strange." Neji said, shrugging, as his he felt his eyes become a little heavy. He frowned. "..I feel so tired all of a.. sudden.."

"Then maybe you should sleep. You can stay here." Sasuke said smirking as he smoked his cigarette.

Neji nodded, as he laid back with a frown. He closed his eyes, moaning softly. Damn, he had no idea why he was this tired all of a sudden. But he slowly felt himself slipping away.

Sasuke put off his cigarette and then pulled some covers over Neji. He then got up and threw away the injection needle he used on Neji. Phase one was done. All he had to do now was sleep and wait for Neji to crave for more in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, another one. Felt like updating something. And no, I didn't spell check this.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies:**

Hanai-kun: Yes, Sasuke is the bad boy in this story. A very very bad boy! Thank you for r&r once more!

Cole-Hyuuga, ahnchi, xxasiannicexx: Thank you as well for r&r!

Due to fanfiction not working for at least a month, we haven't updated for a while. But don't worry, we didn't stop writing! Sometimes it's a little harder to put ourselves to continue with this since the amount of readers is so little, but we decided to just publish our stories anyway, for the few people who do like it. So a huge thanks to the readers and fans, you make us stay at fanfiction! ^^

For now, enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Neji woke up with a throbbing headache. He frowned, wondering what on earth he had consumed last night. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed how warm it was in the room It wasn't dark in the room because a few hints of lights went through the window, and Neji noticed that there was smoke in the room. He sat up and saw Sasuke sitting on a chair, looking at him with a smirk. He was smoking. Neji sat up and noticed he was still naked, but the sheets were covering his body.

"..Goodmorning." Neji said, as he rubbed his eyes a little.

"Morning." Sasuke said as he blew out some smoke. "Had a nice sleep?" Sasuke could tell Neji didn't feel so great. It was just a matter of time now.

"..Well, I have a huge headache, but I slept fine." Neji said, moving a hand through his hair. "What about you?"

"I slept great. A headache huh? I wonder how you got that." Sasuke said, playing innocent.

"Perhaps I drank too much yesterday." Neji said, as he stepped out of bed, moaning slightly as his head only hurt more. "Damn, do you have a glass of water for me? I'm going to take a painkiller I think." He walked to his clothes now, where his bag was as well.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes now. A painkiller? That wasn't in the plan. Sasuke got up and nodded, only to return with a glass of water.

"I don't have normal painkillers though." He said as he gave Neji the glass.

"But I do." Neji said, as he accepted the glass. "Thanks." He got a painkiller out of his bag now and swallowed it, together with some water. After he drank some more, he put the glass onto Sasuke's night table and moved his hands through his hair again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes some more as he put off his cigarette.

"Let's hope that painkiller will help." He said a little bitter.

"Indeed." Neji said, as he stood again and bent down, picking up his clothes. "Are you irritated?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Nope." He said. "I was just thinking that we should do this again." Sasuke licked his lips as he admired Neji's ass now. He really did look good.

"Are you talking about now or about an other time?" Neji asked with a snort, as he put on his boxer and shirt.

"Another time. Although you could turn me on if you bend down again like that." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"I see." Neji said, smirking a little, as he put on his pants. "If you get turned on by me bending down for a few seconds, you really got a problem down there in your pants. How quickly are you aroused?" He laughed now, as he sat down onto the bed and put on his socks.

"Depends on what amount of naked I get to see for those few seconds. And I never said I was turned on 'now'." Sasuke said.

"I said you got a problem in general." Neji said, putting on his shoes, as he smirked at Sasuke, obviously teasing him.

"Oh ho do I now?" Sasuke asked, smirking as well. "Yesterday you were the one who was having arousal problems though. You just couldn't get enough could you."

"I never had sex like that." Neji said, as he sat up and stretched. "Everyone would react like that."

"Maybe." Sasuke said. "But you liked it, so more reason for us to do it over soon. How about you give me your phonenumber so I can call you?"

"That's fine by me." Neji said, nodding. "Can you hand me your phone then?"

Sasuke pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and gave it to Neji.

"There you go." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he put his phone number into Sasuke's phone. He also put his address in it now. He then handed Sasuke his phone back. "There. You also got my address now."

"Interesting." Sasuke said and smirked. "So are you gonna go home now or later? Maybe get some breakfast with me first?"

"Well, I'm actually late for school right now, so I'd better hurry up." Neji said. "I'll eat something on my way there. Don't you have school or work?"

"..Not really no." Sasuke said. "But I don't want you to be late, so hurry up then."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he stood. "Do you know how I can take a bus or something to the centre of the city? Or can you bring me?"

"I can take you to the bus with my scooter. It's at the end of this part." Sasuke said as he walked to the door and put on his jacket. Neji seemed to just accept it he didn't have school. He seemed really easy.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he put on his jacket too. "But why aren't you working or don't you have school then? You got a free day off or don't you go at all?"

Sasuke sighed annoyed but then regained himself. It seemed his just made conclusion was wrong after all.

"I work at home and I quit school when I moved out. Couldn't afford it." He answered. It was kind of true. Just not the entire truth. Sasuke walked to his scooter and gave Neji a helmet again.

Neji accepted the helmet now.

"What kind of work do you do then?" Neji asked, as he put the helmet on.

"Just stuff." Sasuke said as he put on his helmet as well and sat down on his scooter. "Sit down." He told Neji. Maybe he would forget about it after their ride to the bus station.

Neji frowned but then sat down behind Sasuke, and held Sasuke's waist. He'd let it rest now, Sasuke obviously didn't like talking about it.

Sasuke drove off and then fifteen minutes later, he stopped again at the bus station.

"You'd better hurry." He told Neji. "The bus is already coming here." He pointed to the bus just a little further ahead.

"Alright." Neji said, as he hopped off and handed Sasuke the helmet.

"Well, thanks for yesterday, and call me ok. I like you."

Sasuke smiled at Neji.

"I like you too and I will, don't worry. Now off you go." Sasuke said and gave Neji a slap on his ass.

"Watch it." Neji said, smirking a little. "Bye." He then hurried himself to the bus.

Sasuke smirked and watched Neji go, waving back at him when Neji waved. He then drove off. This was far too easy. And it was fun too.

* * *

That evening, Neji was laying on his bed in his own room. The headache had only gotten worse and no matter how many pills he took, the headache didn't went away. Neji's phone rang now and Neji picked up.

"Neji here." He said.

"Hi Neji, it's Sasuke. How are you?" Sasuke's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey." Neji said. "Not so good, the headache has gotten worse. What about you?"

"I'm good. But hey, did you take more painkillers then?" Sasuke asked. Neji couldn't tell, but Sasuke was smirking. His plan was working anyhow.

"Yeah I did, but they just don't work." Neji said. "It's like I need something stronger."

"Well you could come over here. I have some really great pills that do amazing work. It might help you get rid of your headache." Sasuke said.

"Well I don't want to bother you with it, I could buy them myself too." Neji said. "I wouldn't want to use something you had to pay for."

"What kind of pills do you mean?" He asked.

"They're not really for sale in the supermarket or from a doctor. It was said they were too strong and you could get addicted to them really fast. But that's just bullshit, they just work really well." Sasuke answered.

"Right." Neji said. "Should I come to you now then? It's weekend tomorrow anyway."

"Sure, you could come here. Should I pick you up from the bus station?" Sasuke asked. "You could stay the weekend if you want."

"You sure that's fine?" Neji asked. "I'd love to, I got nothing to do at home and most of my friends are working during the weekend."

"I'm sure. You were nice enough." Sasuke said and laughed. "So should I pick you up or what?"

"That's fine." Neji said. "I'll be there in an hour I think. I need to pack some clothes and stuff too."

"Ok. Call me when you're in the bus then." Sasuke said.

"I will." Neji said. "I'll see you soon, bye." He then hung up the phone.

Sasuke hung up the phone as well and smirked. Neji was so, so easy. And tonight would be fun.

* * *

A little later that evening, Sasuke stopped by a club. His gang was always there and it would be a nice time to show the pictures of the people he pretty much captured. He would pick up Neji after that. Sasuke walked through a hallway and then down some stairs. The more he walked, the thicker the smoke got, but Sasuke couldn't care less. He then reached the club and saw his gang, together with some trash women, sitting around, smoking and drinking. Sasuke walked to the back immediately where their leader was. Mizuki.

"I got some pictures for you." Sasuke told him.

Mizuki looked up.

"Ah, the newbie." He said, as he blew out some smoke. "What kind of pictures?"

Sasuke groaned at hearing that name. Yes he was new, but did they have to keep using that stupid nickname?

"Stop calling me newbie. And pictures of people who can do prostitution and buy drugs of course. Jeez." Sasuke said.

"Ey, watch your tongue, 'newbie'." Mizuki said, smirking. "You still have to prove yourself. Give me those pictures now." The other members of the gang grinned now.

"Did you already sell something?" Kisame, a dangerous looking guy with blue skin, asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed Mizuki the pictures.

"Just stop calling me newbie, I've been doing this for months now." He said annoyed. "And no, but I'll have a good shot at it tonight." Sasuke told Kisame.

"Alright." Kisame said, nodding. "Good work." Mizuki was looking through the pictures now.

"Thanks. So who do you want huh?" Sasuke asked. Another guy, a very large one called Hidan now walked forward and looked at the pictures as well.

"Wow Sasuke, you've got some hot guys there." He said smirking broadly and licked his lips.

"Indeed, I already see a few of them who would be good." Mizuki said, and then he looked at the last picture, with Neji on it. "...Damn." He stared at the picture now. That was definitely the best of them.

"Ho-ho-ho, who's that hm?" Hidan asked. He and Mizuki were the ones who worked with prostitution, so they always picked out the pretty ones. Sasuke looked at the picture.

"That's Neji. I met him yesterday and I'll make sure he gets on drugs tonight." Sasuke said. "I take it you want him to prostitute as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell yes." Mizuki said. "I'd even take him as my personal prostitute. He might even be perfect to work under Orochimaru-sama, which says something. I want you to tame this guy really well Sasuke. He can make us rich. Did you already have sex with him? I guess you did, seeing this picture. Was he tight? And did he make good sounds?"

Sasuke laughed at hearing all those questions. Sometimes doing this seemed so incredibly stupid to him, how serious the others were and stuff.

"He was tight yes and he made perfect sounds. A whole lot of them as well. And he has a nice flustered face as well." Sasuke said smirking. "He's pretty easy if you manage to find his sensitive spots."

"Hm-hm." Mizuki said, nodding. "Well, inform us when he's ready. You should experiment with him, to see how far he can go, and keep dominating him. He has to learn that he's the submissive one. And you should do a threesome soon, so he can get used to other persons as well. What do you think, Hidan? Where should we place him?"

"With me?" Hidan said smirking. "I'd be so willing to do a threesome with that guy." Sasuke snorted. "Like 'I' would want that." He said.

"I seriously think you should have that threesome together with Hidan, Sasuke." Mizuki said, as he moved his finger over his lip. "Hidan is an expert in sex and an expert in finding out where we should place a prostitute. You should exchange phone numbers for that."

"Yeah fine." Sasuke said and gave Hidan his phonenumber who smirked.

"Good, I'll get back to you then Mizuki." Hidan said and walked away.

"So is there anything else you need?" Sasuke asked his leader.

"I guess this was it." Mizuki said. "Good work. You could film that boy tonight or make pictures of him, for if he wouldn't want to work with us later, and so we can research him some more already. And keep up the job with those others as well. But especially with the one you're going to see tonight."

Sasuke nodded.

"OK I will." Sasuke said. "I guess I should be going then, he's calling me." Sasuke said goodbye to his gang and then left the building and made his way to the bus station. He was finally gonna prove some worth if he got Neji into prostitution.

* * *

As he got there, Neji was already there, just about to call Sasuke. As he saw Sasuke, he put away his phone and smiled, as he walked towards him.

"Hey." He said. "I just wanted to call you."

"Hey." Sasuke said and smiled back. "No need to, I felt my phone vibrate so I figured it was you." He now smirked at Neji and gave him a helmet. "Hop on."

"Thanks." Neji said, as he put on the helmet and sat behind Sasuke. "And alright, I thought you perhaps hadn't heard it."

"I didn't, I felt it." Sasuke said smirking and then drove back to his house. As they arrived there, Sasuke put his scooter away and opened the door for Neji.

"So you still have that headache?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, sadly enough." Neji said, nodding. "It's really annoying. I hope that pill of yours works."

"Oh trust me, it works. Do you want one now?" Sasuke asked as they both walked inside.

"Gladly." Neji said, as he hung up his jacket and put his bag on the ground.

Sasuke walked to his kitchen and pulled out two pills and then filled a glass with water. He handed it all to Neji.

"I think you should start with two pills, to make sure it goes away." He said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he accepted the glass and the pills. He then took them and drank them away with some water.

Sasuke smirked a little and then walked to the kitchen again. He took one of the pills as well. It wouldn't be fun if only Neji was gonna have a nice time.

"So, what else do you wanna do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I've never really been able to amuse myself except for watching some TV." Neji said.

"Why not? There's lots of things we can do." Sasuke said, frowning.

"I know, but I'm not very capable of amusing myself, so I don't know what we can do." Neji said. "What are you thinking of?" He finished his water now.

"Maybe we should play a game or something." Sasuke said, thinking. He would come up with ideas once the drugs would start to work.

"We could." Neji said, nodding. "What kind of game?"

"I don't. Maybe where if you don't win, you have to pull off your clothes." Sasuke said smirking.

"If you want to do something sexual you can say that immediately you know." Neji said, snorting.

"I never said that. I just want to have you strip, that's not sexual at all. Whatever I would do to you 'after' might be sexual though." Sasuke said, laughing a little and sat down on his couch.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to strip now." Neji said, laughing as well, as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Pfft why not?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"I don't do stripping." Neji said, smirking back.

"Why not? You should with that body of yours." Sasuke said.

"It's not like when you have a good body you should just walk around naked you know." Neji said, snorting.

"Well 'you' should. Think of how popular you would be." Sasuke said.

"Yeah with drooling men around me, that's one of my dreams." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"It should be." Sasuke said smirking. "You could have anyone you want, that would count for something right?" Those frigging drugs better kick in soon.

"I can have anyone I want now already." Neji said, smirking. "I don't have to be a stripper for that." He yawned now. "Do you have sleeping powder in your house or something? I again start feel a little drowsy."

Sasuke laughed.

"I'm sure you will feel energetic in a few minutes." Sasuke said, smiling at Neji. Good, it was working. "And you don't 'have' to be a stripper, but don't you think it would be fun?"

"Not really." Neji said, as he shook his head, moving over his temples a little. "..By the way, my headache is slowly ebbing away. It really helps."

"I know, those pills are great." Sasuke said. "I'm glad it helps."

"Me too." Neji said, nodding, he then sighed and leaned back a little. "I'm glad it's weekend."

"Me too, I can chill a little." Sasuke said. "So hey, how about we get to know more about each other."

"I'd like that." Neji said, smiling. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Well I'm Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen years old, live alone and I work and I am very, very good at having sex." Sasuke said and smirked. "Your turn."

Neji snorted.

"You have no hobbies?" He asked.

"Having sex? And playing guitar and drawing. But I gave drawing up some months ago." Sasuke answered. "So now it's your turn then."

"Hyuuga Neji, eighteen years old, I live with my uncle and family and I used to dance, but I gave that up since a year or something." Neji said. "And I guess I'm experimenting with sex at the moment, heh."

"I'm noticing." Sasuke said smirking. "Why do you live with your uncle? Why not say, I live with my parents?" Sasuke asked.

"My mom died at my birth and my dad died when I was four." Neji said. "That's why." He let out a soft moan as he suddenly saw spots in front of his eyes and grabbed his head.

"Oh I'm sorry for you." Sasuke said. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I.." Neji said, frowning as everything became blurred. But he suddenly felt just as relaxed as he had felt the day before.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head softly and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. He felt the drugs starting to work and saw they were having their effect on Neji as well.

"..I guess.." Neji said, nodding, as he looked at Sasuke and breathed in deeply.

"Good." Sasuke said. "So how about you give me that striptease now?" Sasuke asked.

"..Why do you want that so badly?" Neji asked, as he let out a soft moan, as he saw blurry for a second again.

"Because it would be fun." Sasuke answered. "Come on, just do it."

"..Alright, let's go to your room then." Neji said, nodding. He couldn't think straight anymore.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Neji off the couch and to his room. He put Neji in front of his bed and laid down on it himself.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, before pulling off his shirt slowly, looking like he was in some kind of trance.

"Do it sensually." Sasuke said smirking, enjoying it already.

Neji breathed out now as he felt himself becoming slightly excited, but also felt like he had to do this. He moved his hands over his own body and slid down his pants, while his shirt fell down onto the ground already. He moved his hands over his own legs now.

Sasuke smirked and pulled off his own shirt. They were so gonna have sex after this. But Neji seemed... a little off. Sasuke figured Neji just had to get used to the drugs.

Neji opened his mouth for a moment, as if he was going to moan, and then pushed down his underwear and pulled off his socks.

Sasuke smirked at Neji and opened his pants.

"Come here and arouse me Neji." Sasuke commanded.

Neji walked to Sasuke now and crawled onto the bed, as he started licking Sasuke's chest. He was starting to feel excited and was going by instinct now.

Sasuke moved his hands into Neji's hair to pull him closer.

"You're horny already aren't you?" Sasuke asked as he licked Neji's neck.

"Yes.." Neji moaned, as he moved his hands over Sasuke's body.

"Good. Me too." Sasuke said as he pulled down his own pants, feeling the drugs take over. It felt so good.

Neji softly moaned as he started kissing Sasuke, but it didn't take long. He slowly licked over Sasuke's face and went down, to his neck and nipple.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan, since drugs made him easier aroused. He then turned Neji around and sat on top. He removed his pants and boxer and then let his cock rub against Neji's as he started kissing him roughly and awkwardly.

Neji moaned loudly as he kissed back, and put his legs around Sasuke's waist. He was in for some now.

Sasuke moaned a little again as he rubbed Neji's cock with his own a little longer. He gave Neji a rough kiss before pulling away and awkwardly grabbing the lubricant and condom.

"..Are we g-going to have sex.. hn.. already?" Neji asked, frowning.

"W-what do you wanna do first then?" Sasuke asked.

"..I d-don't know.." Neji said, as he licked Sasuke's neck and put the condom around Sasuke's length.

Sasuke moaned a little as he stroke through Neji's hair. He then turned Neji around, so his feet were at the head of the bed. He then grabbed some ribbons and bound Neji's feet to the bed, one on each side of himself. He then pulled Neji's ass up, forcing Neji to lean on his arm. He put Neji's ass on his lap and started to push his fingers inside, preparing Neji.

Neji let out some moans now, as he felt Sasuke's fingers entering him. Once again the position he was laying in excited him greatly. But he couldn't help but want some dominance as well, so he sat up and pulled Sasuke's fingers out of him for a moment, and started kissing Sasuke roughly. He was lean enough to do so anyway.

Sasuke groaned as Neji did but gave in for a little while, liking Neji's kisses. He then roughly pushed Neji back and pushed in three fingers. He started pounding them into Neji, as if punishing him.

Neji let out hard moans now. He tried to sit up some other times, but Sasuke pushed him back every time. He finally gave in and kept laying there, putting his hands next to his head.

With his free hand, Sasuke started to stroke Neji's already hardened length. He picked up the same pace as which he was thrusting his fingers with. Neji would come soon.

Neji started moving back a little now, enjoying what Sasuke was once again doing to him. He finally let out a hard moan and came, sweating.

Sasuke smirked as he licked Neji's seed off his fingers. He smirked at Neji and then just continued. He pushed some lubricant into Neji and then started stroking Neji's length again.

Neji gasped now.

"..D-don't you want.. hn.." Neji started, but didn't finish his sentence. His thoughts were blocked by the pleasure he felt.

"I want to screw that nice little hole of you in a second. So you have to be hard." Sasuke said, licking his lips and stroke Neji roughly. Once Neji was hard enough, Sasuke pulled up his ass and pushed into Neji, immediately started pounding into him. This felt good.

Neji gasped now, as his body moved backwards when Sasuke pushed in, and forwards as he pulled out. He was completely controlled by Sasuke now. He liked it, but somewhere, he didn't.

"..L-let me take part t-too.. hn.." He gasped.

"You a-are taking part." Sasuke moaned back as he started to get rougher and pulled Neji up higher. He was moving so hard that they made his bed creak.

Neji pushed his head back, as he kept moaning. God.. he would come soon again.

Sasuke moaned as well now as he kept thrusting into Neji. He looked at Neji's sweated body and the horny expression on his face. It made Sasuke ready to come soon enough. All he had to do was wait for Neji.  
Neji pushed his head back some more and then let out a huge moan, as he came.

As Neji's ass tightened while he came, Sasuke gave out a groan and came as well, pushing deep into Neji. Once he was done having his release, he let his body go limb and let his head rest on Neji's stomach.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, panting. That once again had felt good.

"..Y-you're good.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke looked up and smiled a little, while panting as well.

"S-so are you.." He said.

"..I d-didn't do anything.." Neji said.

"You turned m-me on with your l-little show." Sasuke said and smirked.

"..G-good.." Neji said, smiling a little. "..Can you release my legs now?"

"I'll release your legs i-if you give me a blowjob." Sasuke said and smirked as he removed his condom.

"..A-alright.." Neji said, nodding. "..D-do you want my arms to be tied again?" For some kind of reason, he felt like it had to go like the other time.

"You c-can just give me a blowjob you know." Sasuke said smirking as he untied Neji's legs.

"..I thought y-you liked it, that's why I asked.." Neji said, shrugging, as he sat up now.

"I like blowjobs. So give me one." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji nodded and bent down, but then frowned.

"..I think it's more fair if you give me one this time." He said, as if he suddenly cleared his mind.

"It's not, you already came twice." Sasuke said and pushed Neji down.

"No, wait a moment." Neji said with a frown, as he pushed his head up again. "I got a strange feeling.. Why do you want a blowjob so badly?"

"Because I wanna come twice as well?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji with an eyebrow pulled up.

"...Well.. alright.. I just got a strange feeling for a moment." Neji muttered, as he now bent down and wanted to start, but saw Sasuke had no condom on. "..Do you have another condom?" He just couldn't think clearly anymore. Everything was so blurred.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he grabbed another condom (he had enough of them anyway) and handed it to Neji. "Now hurry, I would like some more action."

Neji nodded as he put the condom over Sasuke's length, but he did this with his lips. He started moving up and down now, sitting on his knees and bend towards Sasuke's crouch.

Sasuke smirked and then threw his head back a little and intertwined his hand into Neji's hair. This was good. Neji would get used to giving blowjobs.

Neji kept moving his head up and down, using his tongue for some variation in the mean time. He hoped Sasuke would like it.

Sasuke moaned softly. It wasn't the best blowjob he ever had, but Neji just needed to work on that for a while.

"Hmmm.. make your lips tighter.." Sasuke said to Neji.

Neji frowned for a second but then nodded and tightened his lips around Sasuke's length. He tightened his lips as he went down, and when he went up, he released the length again, to rub his tongue against the head and swirl around it, and then took it in again.

Sasuke moaned louder now. That was better. Sasuke let Neji give him a blowjob for a while longer and then came. It wasn't an awesome release, but he was on drugs anyhow. Sasuke let himself fall back onto the bed.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown now.

"..Didn't you like it?" He asked.

"I liked it." Sasuke answered as he looked at Neji.

"Good." Neji said, nodding. He looked at the sheets now and rubbed his own entrance a little. It felt swollen.

"Come lay with me." Sasuke said, reaching out an arm to Neji. He blinked. Did those drugs just really start to kick in?

Neji nodded as he crawled to Sasuke and laid down next to him. He let out a moan as he closed his eyes now.

Sasuke turned his head to Neji and smiled awkwardly.

"You look pretty Neji." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said, looking a little surprised as he opened his eyes again. "..You too."

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "So what do you wanna do now?" He stroke through Neji's hair a little.

"..Hmm.. I don't really know." Neji said. "..I guess I want to get to know you a little better." He still felt relaxed, but could think a little more clear then when he just started to have sex. It was all a blurry memory in his head now.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. the other time I asked you about your work." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, what kind of work do you do?" Neji asked.

"..I just work, does it matter what I do?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed Neji wouldn't let it rest.

"I'm almost starting to think that you are a murderer or something." Neji said, pulling up his eyebrow.

"I'm not a murderer." Sasuke said. "You look pretty Neji." Ok that was lame. He had to think of a better way to change the subject.

"You already said that." Neji said, frowning. "If you're not a murderer, then what are you? You're really acting strange because of it. Are you ashamed of it or something?"

"No-ho. I just need a cigarette. Have you seen my cigarettes?" Sasuke asked. Quick, think of something before he finds out.

"Are you trying to talk about a different subject on purpose?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper, as he handed Sasuke his cigarettes.

Sasuke took his cigarettes and then lid one.

"I'm not talking about different subjects." Sasuke said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"If you're not, tell me what kind of work you do then." Neji said, frowning.

"Well.. I.." Sasuke started and then the bell rang. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. He pulled on his bathrobe. "Gotta get the door!" He said and ran to the door. When he opened it, Hidan was standing in the doorway.

"Heya." Hidan said, smirking. "Can I come in and join, if you catch my drift?"

Sasuke snorted as he let Hidan in.

"You know, you could've waited a few days at least. It's not like I made him used to a whole lot yet." Sasuke said.

"Ah we'll see where it goes." Hidan said, shrugging, as he hung up his jacket. "If it leads to nothing, I can leave and I'll come by in a few days again."

"That's fine. We can always try." Sasuke said shrugging. He had to admit that he himself didn't really feel comfortable to have a threesome. But he wasn't gonna show that to anyone. "Neji's in my room. We just had sex already." Sasuke said and then took Hidan with him to the room.

"So he's naked already hm." Hidan said, smirking. "Nice." He then decided to stop talking about this subject, else the boy would hear them.

Neji looked up when Sasuke entered with someone else. He had already put on his boxer and put the covers around him. He was still sitting on the bed.

"..You already was going to have someone over?" He asked Sasuke, frowning.

"No, he's just a friend who decided to come over." Sasuke said, shaking his head. He sat down on the bed now and Hidan smirked.

"I'm Hidan." He said and shook Neji's hand.

"Hey, I'm Neji." Neji said as he shook Hidan's hand as well. He looked at this friend of Sasuke's. He looked quite nice, like a macho. Hidan probably thought he was really hot and could get everyone. Neji had to admit that Hidan probably succeeded in that as well. But he still liked Sasuke more. "I'm sorry, I'll put on a shirt." He said as he caught Hidan staring at his naked chest. Neji grabbed his shirt now and put it on.

But Sasuke smirked and just pulled it back off.

"Remember when you said you want to experiment with sex?" Sasuke asked.

"..Yeah, but your friend is in the room now Sasuke." Neji said, frowning, as he grabbed his shirt back. What was Sasuke thinking now? He didn't take a lot of alcohol so he couldn't be drunk. Did he take something else?

"I know. I have a plan. Why don't we have a threesome. I've always wanted to try that." Sasuke said.

"My my Sasuke, aren't you naughty." Hidan said smirking.

Neji frowned as he looked at Hidan for a moment.

"...I don't know.." He said, thinking about it for a moment. He had to admit, that it would probably be exciting, but on the other hand.. he didn't knew that guy, and how could you possibly do a threesome with three guys? Sasuke was no uke and Hidan probably wasn't either. How on earth should they have sex then?

"It would be fun. And horny and stuff." Sasuke said.

"It's not the worst thing in the world, trust me." Hidan said and smirked.

"..Well.. alright we can try, I guess." Neji said, nodding. He could always tell them to stop if it wasn't good. He really was eager to find out what was going to happen now. He already felt his heart beating in his throat.

Sasuke gave Hidan a smirk and earned one back. They then together pushed Neji onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_"I know. I have a plan. Why don't we have a threesome. I've always wanted to try that." Sasuke said._

_"My my Sasuke, aren't you naughty." Hidan said smirking._

_Neji frowned as he looked at Hidan for a moment. _

_"...I don't know.." He said, thinking about it for a moment. He had to admit, that it would probably be exciting, but on the other hand.. he didn't knew that guy, and how could you possibly do a threesome with three guys? Sasuke was no uke and Hidan probably wasn't either. How on earth should they have sex then?_

_"It would be fun. And horny and stuff." Sasuke said._

_"It's not the worst thing in the world, trust me." Hidan said and smirked._

_"..Well.. alright we can try, I guess." Neji said, nodding. He could always tell them to stop if it wasn't good. He really was eager to find out what was going to happen now. He already felt his heart beating in his throat. _

_Sasuke gave Hidan a smirk and earned one back. They then together pushed Neji onto the bed._

Sasuke started kissing Neji's neck and Hidan touched Neji's chest. Sasuke felt a little nervous as well though.

Neji felt his temperature rise as he pulled Sasuke up a little and started kissing him. He still felt a little awkward because Sasuke's friend was here too. He just let Hidan touch him now, but he expected the two of them to undress soon as well. He didn't want to be the only one naked. Because he guessed they'd both start undressing him soon.

Sasuke kissed back and Hidan now pulled off Neji's boxer. He then pulled off his own shirt and started licking Neji's nipples, eager to touch him. Sasuke let his hand go over Neji's stomach and teased him by not touching Neji's length.

Neji let out a soft moan while he moved a hand through Sasuke's hair, and let the other hand move over Hidan's muscled neck and shoulders. He kissed Sasuke roughly, as he felt hints of pleasure flashing through his body. He then opened Sasuke's bathrobe, not wanting to be the only one naked, and let it slid down.

Sasuke just threw the bathrobe away and kissed back as rough as Neji did. He felt a hand of Hidan stroke his body for a while, and felt a little uncomfortable. But he didn't let it show through. Hidan now moved his hands down and started to stroke Neji's length. Sasuke's hand quickly joined and they both pleasured Neji. Hidan now pulled off his own pants and underpants.

Neji moaned, starting to like this. He sought for Hidan and Sasuke's cocks as well with his hands, and as he found them, he started to stroke them with both hands. He guessed it was only fair to pleasure them as well. He still wondered how they were going to do this. And he wondered if Sasuke would tie him up again, now they were with the three of them.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he kept stroking Neji together with Hidan. Hidan didn't make a sound as he let Neji jerk him off. He then let his free hand go to Neji's entrance and pushed in two fingers. He laughed a little.

"Sasuke did a good job stretching that ass of yours." He said.

Neji let out a groan as he closed his eyes for a moment. That had been unexpected. He meanwhile started panting a little, because he was becoming harder every second. He now broke the kiss.

"...H-how are we going to d-do this?" He asked, as he kept stroking both Sasuke as Hidan.

"You'll see." Hidan said, knowing Sasuke couldn't provide an answer either. Sasuke looked at Neji and then at Hidan. He then let his free hand go to Neji's entrance as well and pushed in two. Neji needed a little stretching for Hidan.

Neji let out a groan. Jeez. There were four fingers inside of him now.

"..D-damn.. I'm c-close already because of your stroking." He gasped, as he pulled the hands off of his cock, no matter how much he liked it. He automatically pulled his hands of their lengths as well.

"Spoiler." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. He then pushed in another finger and felt Hidan doing the same. They now started scissoring them and pushing in and out of Neji.

Neji stretched his legs as he opened his mouth a little, panting a little louder.

"K-kiss me." He said, not really talking to one of them, but he meant Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Hidan and then smirked. They both leaned forward and started kissing Neji. It was a little awkward and a lot of tongue, but it did feel good.

Neji moaned, as he used his tongue as well. This was so strange, but so exciting and it felt really nice. The way he could taste both men and he could move his tongue in all kind of different positions. He spread his legs a little more as he felt that the fingers were moving deeper now, and moaned.

Sasuke moaned a little as well and then both guys pulled out their fingers out of Neji. Sasuke grabbed two condoms and handed one to Hidan. They both put one on and then Sasuke lubricated Neji. He looked at Hidan, to see what he was gonna do. Hidan now suddenly turned Neji around and pulled his ass up.

"How about I fuck you Neji, and you give Sasuke a blowjob?" Hidan said smirking.

Neji swallowed now, but guessed that was the only way they could possibly do this.

"..I g-guess." He said, feeling his gut twist a little, because of excitement. He blushed deeply.

Sasuke crawled over to Neji's head and put his cock in front of Neji.

"Suck it Neji." Sasuke said smirking as Hidan waited for a little while.

Neji looked at Sasuke, feeling like his head was going to explode. He then took Sasuke's cock into his mouth, and moved it far in. He supported himself on the other arm. He suddenly got the odd feeling that he was a dog, the way he was sitting now.

Sasuke moaned a little and then looked at Hidan. Hidan then pushed in and started to thrust into Neji, making Neji move over the bed.

Neji gasped as he was moved forwards and because of that deepthroated Sasuke now. He then was moved backwards and Sasuke's length slid out of his throat and only the tip remained in his mouth. He took that time to lick around it again, and then was pushed forwards again. He moved his head a little as well, together with his body. Though Hidan was really big and it only felt painful now.

But soon after, Hidan started to hit a spot in Neji's ass and started moving faster. Sasuke moaned now as Neji was pushed onto his cock really hard and it felt great. He threw his head back a little.

Neji moaned too, as Hidan started to hit his spot over and over again. He loved how good it felt, and wanted Hidan to go faster. The only bad thing was that he could barely breath anymore because he kept deepthroating Sasuke now. Small choking sounds came out of his throat, but he was pulled back just in time when he started to feel sick. He felt that Sasuke had come to sit a little closer now, since the length didn't leave his mouth anymore.

Sasuke intertwined his hands in Neji's hair and moaned louder. Hidan started moving faster and harder, and Sasuke felt the effects as well. It was pretty horny, this threesome.

Neji spread his legs a little wider now, as he started to push back a little. He quickly stopped doing that, since it was a little too painful. He just followed Hidan's lead again.

Sasuke moaned loudly and then suddenly came, pushing forward. The impact had been so big he hadn't been able to hold back. Hidan just kept pounding into Neji, now changing the angle a little, rubbing high up Neji's ass.

Sasuke panted as he put of his condom and threw it away. He then looked at Neji and felt himself becoming aroused again.

Neji moaned loudly, as he moved his ass up a little more. Damn. Hidan knew what was doing. He suddenly let out a hard moan and came as well. He wondered though. How long would Hidan go on?

Hidan just kept pounding into Neji, continuing to hit Neji's spot to keep Neji going as well and turn him on again.

"Neji, o-open your mouth." Sasuke then said. He wanted some more as well.

Neji gasped as he was moved forwards and backwards again and looked at Sasuke with a frown. He wanted to continue as well? Neji swallowed as he saw that Sasuke was once again hard, and this time he had no condom on. Neji felt his stomach twitch once again but he opened his mouth, waiting for Sasuke to sit closer to him.

Sasuke sat back down and made his cock slide into Neji's mouth. The impact was great immediately as Hidan made Neji deepthroat his cock again. Hidan was starting to move even rougher.

Neji choked for a moment, but regained himself immediately. Hidan was going so fast that Neji couldn't do something else then keep his mouth open and put his tongue over his teeth so Sasuke's length wasn't scraped by them. It now felt like Hidan was pushing him forwards as far as possible so he would deepthroat Sasuke the whole time now. Neji was fully hard again because of the rough treatment.

Sasuke moaned and threw his head back a little. Hidan moved Neji for a while longer and then grabbed Neji's cock as a sign that he was close. Neji and Sasuke had to come soon again.

Neji moaned and gasped, arching his back a little. He felt Hidan's fingers pinch into his hips, the organ thrusting into him, he felt Sasuke's length so obvious in his throat, everything was so clear at the moment.

It took just a few more thrusts from Hidan, and thus a few more deepthroats from Neji, before Sasuke came again, this time releasing into Neji's mouth with a loud moan and some thrusts of his own hips.

Neji let out a moan and looked at Sasuke, not really knowing what to do with the sperm now. Hidan meanwhile kept going. Neji wondered how long it would take before the guy would come. He himself had his second release as Hidan seemed to be wanting to come as well, as he hit really hard and painfully into Neji's entrance.

It just took a few more rough and hard thrusts into Neji, before Hidan came as well, groaning. Sasuke meanwhile crawled back a little and dropped down onto the bed, face first and panting.

"Y-you have to s-swallow Neji.." He moaned.

Neji frowned, but then swallowed. He had to stop himself from pulling a disgusted face now. As Hidan pulled out of him, Neji laid down onto his stomach as well, panting. Well.. that had been good.

Hidan smirked as he pulled off his condom and threw it away.

"W-well. That was nice. You're quite a good fuck Neji." Hidan said, not seeming tired at all.

"..C-Can't you say it.. hn.. a l-little nicer?" Neji asked, frowning. It sounded like Hidan thought he was a whore or something.

"Well that's how it is isn't it?" Hidan said as he started pulling on his clothes again. Sasuke was still laying on the bed, motionless now.

"Y-you could still say y-you liked the sex, instead o-of that." Neji said, shrugging, as he laid down onto his back. Damn his entrance hurt now.

"Well, then I liked the sex." Hidan said. "Thanks for this Sasuke, I'll see you some other time. And Neji, here's my number." Hidan gave Neji what seemed like a business card and then left the room, shortly followed by him leaving the house. Sasuke just gave out a soft moan.

Neji frowned.

"..It's almost like h-he only came for the sex." He said.

"..A-almost.." Sasuke moaned back, still not moving.

"...Are you ok?" Neji asked, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I'm fine.." Sasuke moaned. Damn, his drugs had wore him out and he couldn't really think straight anymore. That and his dick hurt like mad. Neji's teeth had done a fair amount of damage to it.

"You sure?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yes, I'm sure.." Sasuke moaned. He then got up and opened his cabinet. He pulled out two pills and just swallowed them, not needing any water anymore.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he sat up, stroking over his entrance a little. Damn. He never had had this many sex in such a short amount of time.

"Did you like it?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little dizzy and almost tumbled over, off his bed. He could just barely grab his night desk to stop himself.

"..Yeah I did." Neji said, nodding. "..Though it was a little strange."

Sasuke swallowed.

"Why was it strange?" He asked, absentmindedly. He then fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, groaning.

"..I never did something like this before, and so rough.. I mean, I like it rough, but I sometimes felt like an object or something." Neji said, shrugging.

"Oh.. Well you're not." Sasuke said and then rubbed his temples. He should've taken his drugs earlier.

"..Do you want to sleep?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"..No.. I'll be fine in a few minutes." Sasuke answered and then groaned again.

"Alright." Neji said, sighing. He then got up and put on his boxers.

Sasuke pushed himself up and then grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it. He then groaned loudly, hoping Neji wouldn't hear. His body was resisting against pretty much everything that was inside of him. And it sucked.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow. He had heard it clearly.

"Nothing." Sasuke mumbled through his pillow. "I don't feel good." Maybe he could pretend to have a fever or something.

"Do you need something?" Neji asked, frowning, as he stroke over Sasuke's back a little.

"Some water would be nice." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he walked to the kitchen now and got a glass of water. He returned a few seconds later, and helped Sasuke sit up a little.

"Here you are." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji a little surprised now. Why was Neji being so nice to him?

"..Thanks." Sasuke softly said and took the glass of water, drinking a little of it.

"You're welcome." Neji said, as he moved his hand over Sasuke's back and looked a little worried.

Sasuke drank a little more water and then looked at Neji again.

"Why are you so nice?" He asked.

"Can't I be nice?" Neji asked, laughing a little. "What do I have to do, say you should just drop dead?"

"..I don't know.." Sasuke said, holding his glass of water and staring at it.

"...You sure you're ok?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I just don't feel so good right now." Sasuke answered. "I'll be fine.."

"Alright, do you want to sleep?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You're here, I should be a good host. How's your headache by the way?" Sasuke asked and smiled a little at Neji.

"It's gone." Neji said, smiling back. "It seems the pill did work."

"That's good." Sasuke said. "Might you need them again, you can always come to me." His plan at least was working. He should just watch out with taking his drugs too late.

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "What about a shower?"

"We can take a shower together if you want." Sasuke said. He could use one anyway.

"That was the plan." Neji said, smirking.

"Good." Sasuke said as he got up and then grabbed to his head. Wow, dizziness all over.

Neji frowned, as he grabbed Sasuke as he noticed Sasuke stumbled a little.

"You didn't drink, did you?" He asked, a little worried.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No I didn't. I guess I just didn't eat enough." Sasuke lied as he held onto Neji. Why was Neji helping him anyway?

"Alright, are you sure you want to shower now?" Neji asked. "Perhaps you just need to sleep."

"No I want to shower." Sasuke answered. "I can sleep later." He then managed to get on his own two feet and walked to the bathroom, stumbling just a little.

"If you say so." Neji said, as he followed Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and smiled.

"I say so." He said and turned on the shower. Once it was warm enough, he got under it, not having dressed yet.

Neji followed Sasuke now, but put Sasuke under the shower first. Sasuke didn't felt good, so Neji guessed he had to go first.

Sasuke frowned at Neji and then pulled him close against him. He kissed Neji's neck. The shower was a fine opportunity to have sex again.

"I thought you didn't felt good?" Neji asked, as he moved a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"Maybe you can make me feel better." Sasuke answered and smirked as he grabbed Neji's ass.

"You want to have sex 'again'?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I won't say no to that." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer against him and started kissing his neck again.

"Well I do, we already had sex so many times now." Neji said, as he pushed Sasuke away slightly and continued showering.

But Sasuke just pulled Neji back and grabbed his ass with both hands.

"Come on. I know you want this." He said and nibbled on Neji's ear.

"No Sasuke, it's enough now." Neji said. "My entrance hurts and I'm tired. And I don't feel like doing it again now." He pushed Sasuke away again now, removing Sasuke's hands off his ass.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How annoying.

"Oh come on. Just bend over and enjoy it." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji, then pushed his head down so he was bend over, with his ass towards Sasuke.

"I'm serious, Jesus." Neji snapped, as he quickly snatched Sasuke's hand off of his head and stood up. He then pushed Sasuke away and got out of the shower. "You seriously need to learn to like something else but having sex."

Sasuke frowned now as he quickly washed himself and then turned off the shower.

"I like other things then sex." Sasuke said. Why didn't he just force Neji? God he was weak.

"Getting blowjobs?" Neji sarcastically asked, as he dried himself.

"No. Jeez." Sasuke said and walked to Neji. He pushed him into the wall and then kissed Neji. His hand went to Neji's length. He could just excite Neji so he would want it.

Neji let out a protesting moan as he immediately pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Fuck off Sasuke." He snapped, glaring at him.

"No." Sasuke snapped back and then turned Neji around again, pushing him against the wall again. He stood against Neji, touching his body. If only Neji would work with him.

"Sasuke you ass, stop it, I don't want it, are you deaf?" Neji snapped, starting to get really angry now.

"Maybe I am." Sasuke snapped back and then grabbed Neji's ass and started to rub his entrance.

Neji moved backwards now and pushed Sasuke away, and hit him in the stomach. He then quickly walked into the room, to get his clothes. He wouldn't stay here any longer.

Sasuke groaned but quickly recovered and followed Neji into the bedroom. He then grabbed Neji by the wrists and threw him on the bed, face first. He then grabbed the handcuffs and bound Neji to the bed.

Neji frowned now, starting to panic a little.

"You can't seriously be wanting to rape me now!" Neji yelled at Sasuke now, as he struggled to get the handcuffs off, but he didn't succeed. He then turned around onto his back and kicked Sasuke off of him, as he sat up. He tugged on the handcuffs now, but just couldn't get loose.

Sasuke climbed over Neji, grabbed his legs and positioned himself. But right before he was gonna push in, he looked Neji in the eyes.. and let go. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He couldn't do it...

Neji frowned now, staring at the bathroom door. What was Sasuke going to do now...? Neji kept staring at the door, panting from his anger attack.

A little while later, Sasuke walked back into the bedroom, undid Neji of his handcuffs and started to dress. He didn't know what to say to Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a while, as he shook his head and grabbed his clothes, as he started to dress too. Sasuke obviously was too dangerous to stay with. To start something with.

As Sasuke was dressed again he looked at Neji.

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said. To think he had almost raped Neji. To think he was too weak to do it. It was such a struggle. Any other member of his gang would have done it.

"You look like you don't really care." Neji snapped, as he glared at Sasuke.

"..I do care." Sasuke said. "..And I 'am' really sorry."

"Call me if you find out something else to do but having sex with me, you obviously just see me as a hole to put your cock in." Neji snapped at Sasuke, as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room, into the livingroom, where he put on his jacket

Sasuke followed Neji and grabbed his hand.

"Neji.. don't go.. I can do other stuff." Sasuke said. Why was he asking Neji to stay? He should just let him go and screw him later.. right?

Neji looked at Sasuke as he shook his head.

"It's enough Sasuke." He snapped as he snatched his hand loose, opened the door and walked away.

Sasuke followed Neji to the door and stopped, watching Neji go. He then bit his lip and threw the door closed with a loud bang. How lucky he was that he had drugs to make him feel better.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, there defenitely was a change in Sasuke's behaviour, Neji is a little 'too' special to only think of as an object. Find out what happens next in the next chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Neji was now walking outside, angry. He walked faster then he normally did, and when dirty looking people wanted to talk to him, he send them a deathglare. He just wanted to get out of here now. He was really angry at Sasuke and didn't want to talk to him. But now his phone rang and Neji looked at his phone, as he continued walking. He frowned as he saw it was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Neji are you ok? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go alone. Nobody's hurting you right?" Sasuke's voice came. He sounded worried.

"No I'm fine, was that it?" Neji snapped, still angry at Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent at the other end of the telephone.

"...I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry again.. So.. Sorry." He finally said.

"I can't understand why you would do something like that." Neji snapped. "I clearly told you that I didn't want it, but yet you had to tie me up and almost force it on me. How come you changed your mind anyway?"

"I know ok.. I guess I just didn't want to hurt you. And I'm not used to rejection." Sasuke said back, sounding irritated. Irritated with himself.

"So you thought, whatever, I'll just rape him." Neji sarcastically said.

"I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry ok." Sasuke snapped. "If all I cared about was having sex with you, I wouldn't have stopped. I guess I just didn't know I didn't just see you as a sexfriend."

"You could've stopped as well because else I wouldn't come back to you to have more sex." Neji snapped.

"If all I wanted was sex, I wouldn't have mind, because I could always find someone else." Sasuke snapped back.

"You have absolutely no reason to be angry at me now you ass." Neji snapped. "Just shut up. I'll call you if I think you're interesting enough to." He then put off his phone.

Sasuke heard his phone beeping and then threw it against the wall. Screw Neji, he could just go to hell. And why was he so angry about it anyway? This was stupid.

* * *

The next evening, an angry looking black-haired man walked through the place Mizuki's gang was hanging in. He was angry. A lot of money had been removed off of his account, and there was only one person who could ever do that. Sasuke. Itachi now walked into the smoky room and narrowed his eyes as he recognised two faces. Mizuki and Sasuke. Itachi now walked towards their group and grabbed Sasuke, turning him around.

"You." He snapped. "I want to talk to you."

Sasuke was startled a little when he saw his older brother standing in front of him. But then he glared at Itachi.

"I 'don't' want to talk to you, so fuck off." Sasuke snapped and turned around again.

"Do you think I just accept it that you steal my money like that?" Itachi snapped back.

"Oh-ho-ho, what's going on here?" Kisame asked, laughing a little. He patted Mizuki on his shoulder. "Ey Mizuki, you're ex is here."

"I guess not, but tough luck. I'm not giving it back." Sasuke snapped, not turning around. Mizuki smirked and then walked to Itachi.

"My my Itachi, why so worked up?" Mizuki asked as he put an arm around Sasuke, who still had his back towards Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Stay out of this Mizuki." He said. He then turned Sasuke around again. "If you want to borrow money, fine, go to a bank. But don't steal it from me."

"I needed it so fuck off." Sasuke said, pushing his brother's hands away.

"Yeah Itachi, 'fuck' off." Mizuki said and smirked, putting an arm around Sasuke as if saying he was his property now.

"Don't you dare to touch my brother Mizuki." Itachi snapped to Mizuki.

"Ey, calm down." Kisame said, bringing up an eyebrow.

"You never cared about that before so go away Itachi. This is no place for you." Sasuke snapped.

Mizuki laughed.

"Don't be so touchy Itachi. I'm treating him good. Maybe you need me to treat you a little too, you look stressed." He said.

"I said shut your mouth Mizuki." Itachi snapped to Mizuki. "Sasuke, don't act like this. I never wanted you to be hurt."

"Oh is that so? At least Mizuki looks after me properly." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah Itachi. Maybe I'm just more of a brother to him then you ever were." Mizuki said smirking and laughed as he saw Itachi's face.

Itachi glared at both of them and then shook his head. He turned around and then left the group, walking away.

"Yeah you run away, loser!" Kisame yelled, and laughed.

"Burn!" Hidan laughed out and patted Mizuki on the back who laughed.

"Close the door behind that pretty ass of yours!" He yelled and then turned around to the bar again. Sasuke looked at his brother angry and then turned around as well, ordering a beer.

Kisame smirked as he saw Itachi slam the door closed behind him.

"Still like him?" He asked, as he took a sip of his wine.

Mizuki smirked.

"I'd just like to get in that pretty ass one more time." He said. Sasuke looked away. Even though he disliked his brother, it didn't mean he wanted to hear people talk about him like that.

"I thought you never had sex with him." Kisame said, snorting.

"I remember something like that too." A fierce looking redhead said, who was drinking some beer at the other side of the table. His name was Gaara, and he had been in the gang since he was eleven. He was the same age as Sasuke, and already was a mass killer.

"We tried once and the Nuthead got scared. I'm glad Sasuke was a little easier." Mizuki said and earned a glare from Sasuke.

"Shut up." He snapped, drinking his beer.

"Don't be like that Sasuke." Mizuki said. "By the way, how's it going with that boy you're seeing?"

"..Great." Sasuke sarcastically said. "He got angry when I wanted to have sex with him." He now mumbled. Better stay honest with these guys.

"I thought you already had had sex with him?" Mizuki asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Yeah well he didn't want it anymore after we had a threesome with Hidan." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "So I tried to force him but he's just not as easy as I thought."

"You already had a threesome?" Mizuki asked, looking at Hidan with a frown.

"Yes and it was good. Sasuke has a real eye for these boys." Hidan said smirking.

"Well he got angry. I'll try to get him back but I'm not sure where I stand." Sasuke said and sighed.

"You'd better." Mizuki said, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Jeez don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine." Sasuke said, trying to save his own ass. Neji really got him into trouble.

"Watch your mouth." Mizuki snapped. He then looked at Hidan. "And, already know what section he can be placed in?"

"I think he could work for Orochimaru to be honest. He can please lots of people." Hidan said smirking and Sasuke looked at him. Neji, working for Orochimaru? Orochimaru was the boss of all kinds of gangs throughout the entire world. Sasuke knew, working for him would not be all that pleasant.

"He's that good?" Mizuki asked, smirking. "I don't know if I 'want' to send him to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru will be mad if you keep him all to yourself." Hidan said and laughed. Sasuke looked at his beer. For some reason, he did not like them talking about Neji as if he was an object. Neji was really worth more.

"Seriously, I want to try him as well now." Mizuki said, laughing.

"I'm sure you can one day Mizuki. Right Sasuke?" Hidan said smirking.

"..Probably." Sasuke said and gave them a fake smirk. He should just play along.

"Why didn't you just take him yesterday by the way?" Mizuki asked. "Don't tell me you're a softie."

"I'm not." Sasuke snapped. "I just figured that if I wanted him to stay around, I shouldn't rape him."

"If you want to lead him in without forcing him, it's going to take ages." Mizuki said. "I just hit them until they beg me to stop, then they're willing to do what I want them to do."

"You didn't do that with me." Sasuke said, glaring at Mizuki. "And I just don't work that way."

"You're not one of my prostitutes Sasuke." Mizuki said, sweatdropping. "You're here for the drugs remember."

"Yeah but you lured me in anyway." Sasuke said. "I know you were testing me for what I could become."

"I can't go hit you until you take drugs, now can I?" Mizuki asked. "Don't criticise my methods if you want to get in. It's your own free choice if you want to stay or not."

"Sure. Anyway, I gotta go. I still have others to take care of." Sasuke said and just walked away now. Something Mizuki had said had made him upset. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was laying on his bed. He had just made sure two more people bought drugs from him and was now counting the money. It was a fair amount for one days work. Sasuke then felt his cellphone going off and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the phone and saw it was Neji calling. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hi." He said.

"I hate it that I have to call you for this, but I'm ill." Neji said through the phone. "The headache has gotten worse and I got a fever. I think I need those pills you gave me again. Where can I get those?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, somehow disappointed that Neji called for that. But he had to be professional.

"You can't buy them in stores. If you want them you have to come to me." Sasuke answered.

Neji sighed now.

"Fine." He said, snapping a little. "I guess I'll see you in half an hour then. I know the way by now." He then hung up the phone.

Sasuke hung up the phone and smirked a little. Neji was so addicted. And he was gonna be even more addicted to those drugs when he would take them today. Hopefully Neji would forgive Sasuke then. That would be nice.

Half an hour later, the doorbell at Sasuke's house rang, and Neji was standing there, looking sweaty and tired.

Sasuke opened the door and frowned when he saw Neji. He pulled Neji inside and planted him on the couch.

"Jeez, you should've told me you were this sick." Sasuke said.

"Like you're the first person I would tell something." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke.

"I would've stopped by your house instead of making you travel all the way to here." Sasuke said and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed two of the pills again and another one. He poured a glass of water and handed all of it to Neji.

"The other one is for the fever. Trust me, it helps." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sighed, as he accepted it all.

"Thanks." He said, and then took the pills and drank the water.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and sat down next to Neji. "You should stay here until you feel better."

"Why would I?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because you're sick." Sasuke said. "You can't cross the streets when you're sick."

"I did it just now." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and you never should have done that. Just stay." Sasuke said.

"What do you want to do, shove your dick into my ass while I'm sleeping?" Neji snapped, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Jeez are you still not over that? I told you ten times I was sorry already. I never raped you." He snapped back.

"I know, just the fact that you got angry that I didn't want to have sex with you the third time that day angered me." Neji snapped.

"Well I was just a little out of my mood." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "You really should lighten up. If you wanna be experimenting, then you shouldn't be so angry about something so stupid. Nothing happened." Sasuke said.

"You don't even seem to realise what you did yourself." Neji said, as he felt his eyes becoming a little heavy.

"I perfectly well realise what I did, that's why I stopped you moron." Sasuke snapped. "I told you I was sorry, so just shouldn't make a big deal of it anymore. You're just a whiny annoying kid."

"Why do you care about me then?" Neji snapped back.

"What do you mean why do I care? Of course I care." Sasuke snapped frowning.

"Why would you care about a whiny annoying kid?" Neji asked.

"Because I like you that's why." Sasuke snapped. "I wouldn't have apologised if I didn't."

"Because you're an ass?" Neji snapped, and then grabbed the couch as he suddenly started to feel dizzy. He felt the pain going away slowly as well.

"I'm not an ass, why would I apologise if I was an ass?" Sasuke snapped. "If you don't wanna be here, then there's the door you know."

"Fine." Neji said as he stood, but when he took a step he stumbled down onto the floor. He pushed himself up, groaning a little.

Sasuke pulled Neji up on the couch again and then walked to his bedroom, slamming the door closed. Neji wasn't going anywhere anyway.

Neji stared at his knees as he moved a hand through his hair. The drugs that were in his body were starting to take over, but of course, Neji couldn't place what was happening to him now.

After about half an hour later, Sasuke walked into the livingroom again and then pushed Neji down on the couch.

"Are you done being an asshole?" He asked.

"..I guess." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke with a small frown on his face, and he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Good, then kiss me." Sasuke said. Neji really wasn't the only one on drugs anymore now.

Neji looked at Sasuke some more and then grabbed his head and kissed him, full on the lips.

Sasuke gave out a moan as he started to kiss back awkwardly, leaning on Neji's chest with both his arms. He was a little out of it.

Neji moaned a little and moved a hand through Sasuke's hair, absentminded.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face and licked Neji's lips a little then laughed softly. Oh he was 'so' out of it.

Neji frowned as he looked at the ceiling, and then closed his eyes.

"You're funny." Sasuke said as he started to kiss and lick Neji's neck, still having a grin on his face and letting out soft laughs.

"...Why?" Neji asked, as he breathed out, a little shakily.

"You just are." Sasuke laughed and then pulled off Neji's shirt.

Neji frowned, as he looked at Sasuke again.

"..I don't feel.. normal." Neji muttered.

"You're fine." Sasuke said as he now looked back, softly stroking Neji's chest.

"..I don't know Sasuke.. I keep having.. such a bad feeling.. like my instinct is telling me to go back home.." Neji softly said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Don't go home.." He rested his head in Neji's neck.

"..I won't.. but I have such a strange feeling.." Neji softly said, frowning.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, slowly unbuttoning Neji's pants.

"..I don't know.. " Neji said, frowning deeper.

"..Oh.." Sasuke said and pulled off Neji's pants and then his own.

Neji closed his eyes and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth again, before staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and kissed him passionately. He then removed Neji's underwear as well.

Neji let out a moan as he kissed Sasuke back, roughly as well. But he still wasn't there with his mind.  
Sasuke kissed Neji and stroke his body, but then stopped and rested his head in Neji's neck again, closing his eyes.

Neji looked at the ceiling again, as he saw spots in front of his eyes.

"..I'm dizzy.." He softly said.

"From what?" Sasuke asked and murmured something into Neji's ear.

"..I don't know..." Neji softly said.

"..I wanna sleep..." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck again.

"Me too.." Neji muttered. "..I'm tired."

"Then sleep." Sasuke said as he buried his head in Neji's neck and stroke Neji's hair a little.

Neji nodded, sighing, as he closed his eyes. Not long after, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Neji woke up with a moan. He didn't felt good, and he felt like something heavy was laying on top of him. He frowned when he heard a snore, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sasuke laying on top of him.

"What the hell?" Neji yelled, as he pushed Sasuke off of him. What had happened the day before?

Sasuke let out a loud groan and a soft scream as he hit the ground and sat up straight. He looked around and then saw Neji.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled angry as he rubbed his head.

"Why where you laying on top of me?" Neji yelled back, as he sat up.

"Because we... Well I don't know, we must've slept like that! You didn't push me off yesterday!" Sasuke said.

"Did you put something in my drink or something, since I came to your house completely sober!" Neji snapped.

Sasuke looked at Neji angry.

"I didn't put anything in your drink, it's not my fault you go and pass out!" Sasuke snapped back.

"I don't just pass out like that you ass, you must've done something!" Neji yelled. He hated it when he didn't have control over his own body. Sasuke must've put something in his drink.

"I didn't put anything in your drink, you would've noticed you idiot, it was frigging water!" Sasuke yelled. "You 'saw' me pour it in your glass!"

"Well I wasn't watching closely if you didn't put anything in my glass or something!" Neji yelled back. "I 'don't' pass out like that, so you must've done something!"

"I didn't do anything! You were 'sick'! For all we know you could've just passed out from a fever you know!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't accuse me of things I didn't do!"

"I was sick yes, but not 'that ' sick." Neji snapped, as he stood from the couch. "I seriously regret it that I went with you that evening at the club." He walked to his bag now.

"You should dress if you're going anywhere." Sasuke snapped. "And maybe those two pills I gave you just don't work together with you." Of course he had drugged Neji, but he wasn't gonna say that. And somehow he did feel hurt that Neji wished they hadn't met.

"Wow, who are you, Einstein?" Neji snapped, as he snatched some underwear out of his bag and put it on. "I want to be clean. And if those pills make you faint if you take two of them, you would've known that already. Or you're just an asshole and didn't tell me about it, so you could jump on me tonight."

"I didn't jump on you jeez. Not every person is the same you know. I can handle two different pills, maybe you can't." Sasuke snapped back. "Would you stop being a fucking moron and accuse me of this shit? I didn't do a thing and if you still think I do, then fuck off. Besides, we didn't have sex, 'cause I'm still wearing my underwear."

"I never said I thought we had sex yesterday." Neji snapped, as he put on his pants. "And I never heard of someone passing out because of a painkiller."

"You never heard of the fact that you can get weird side effects from taking two different types of medicine? Where did you grow up." Sasuke snapped as he dressed as well now.

"Well 'perhaps' you should've told me that this pill could have these side effects, you bought it like it was completely safe." Neji said, putting on his shirt and socks.

"Yeah well 'I' never had any side effects." Sasuke snapped. "It's not on the frigging prescription but anything could collide."

"Whatever." Neji snapped. "It doesn't take away the fact that you went down laying on top of me after I passed out."

"No you moron, you weren't passed out when I laid down. You even kissed me, jeez." Sasuke snapped back, remembering some of it.

"Then I now know I'm never going to take those pills again." Neji snapped, as he put on his shoes.

"Well not together, that obviously doesn't work." Sasuke snapped. He then suddenly grabbed Neji by the hair and threw him on the couch. "You know, you should really start thinking about the way you handle things! I can't imagine anyone wanting to be your friend! And no wonder you're single as well! You're stuck in your old ways and you can't even forgive people! And now you're even accusing me!"

"What the hell Sasuke!" Neji yelled, shocked about that Sasuke had just done that. But he was angry as well. "And you tell me that I have to handle things better? Hear who's speaking! I'm not a frustrated asshole who's longing to have his cock pleasured four times a day!"

"Well I am not that way either, otherwise you would've had my 'cock' inside of you a lot more times! It happened just once and I didn't even do anything! You agreed to all the other times, stop blaming me for it!" Sasuke yelled. "All you do is blame 'me' but it was you who screamed for more!"

"Do you think that's strange if you start pleasuring me the whole time?" Neji yelled back. "You're just an ass and the only thing you want from me is sex! And I somewhere have the feeling that those pills you give me do something to me too! I don't trust you anymore, and that's why I want you to tell me 'now' where I can get those pills, so I can research them and don't have to go to you anymore!"

"You can't get them in frigging stores!" Sasuke yelled furious. "They work that's all I know about them! And they don't do shit to anyone, you're just paranoid! Sex isn't the only thing I want from you and you're a frigging retard if you didn't notice that after fifty times of apologising to you!"

"Well perhaps I am then!" Neji snapped. "And if you can't get them in stores, how do you get them, do they come falling out of the air?"

"I got them from a friend!" Sasuke yelled. "Jeez, I'm not even gonna argue anymore. I know I didn't do anything wrong, it's your problem if you wanna be a retard who can't forgive people and will end up alone." He walked to his kitchen now and poured some water in a glass.

"Well I'm sure no one could fall in love with you either." Neji snapped, as he put on his jacket. "Have a nice life." He grabbed his back and then walked out of the door, slamming the door closed behind him.

Sasuke looked at the door and then looked away. Ok.. so that hurt. No one could fall in love with him, he was sure of that too. But Neji wasn't supposed to say that.f

* * *

**Big fight, big fight! How will Sasuke ever be able to complete his job now? Or doesn't he know what's more important to him, getting in the gang or getting Neji?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Five days later, Sasuke was sitting in his room, being bored when the doorbell rang. Sasuke frowned. He didn't plan anyone coming over today, so who could it be? Sasuke got up and opened the door, to reveal Neji. A very sick looking Neji. Sasuke frowned once again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"..I hate to ask you this, but.. do you have more of those pills?" Neji softly asked. His skin was once again sweaty and he looked like he had a high fever. He was trembling and pale, and you could see he hadn't slept this night.

"..I do but.. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked and then led Neji inside. What was wrong with Neji? Did the drugs have such a big effect on him?

"..I don't feel good.." Neji said, as he shook his head.

Sasuke closed the door and then took Neji to the couch. He sat Neji down.

"Don't normal painkillers work?" Sasuke asked. He suddenly felt like he shouldn't give Neji the drugs. Or maybe different ones, the ones that just made you feel good. Not sleepy.

Neji shook his head, sighing. "I already tried.." He said. "Nothing helps, only those pills of yours.."

Sasuke looked at Neji guilty and then walked to his kitchen. He pulled out new pills. Maybe Neji would react to those better. At least Neji couldn't do without drugs now. Sasuke got a glass of water and gave it to Neji, together with the pills.

"These are different, maybe they work better." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned, as he accepted the pills.

"..Do these have side effects as well?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." Sasuke said. "And you're not taking them with other pills, so it should be fine."

Neji nodded as he swallowed the pills and drank the water after.

"..Can I get these in the stores?" He asked.

"..No, I don't think so." Sasuke said. "Maybe on those really small pharmacy's."

"..Alright.." Neji said, as he massaged his temples a little, placing the glass on the table. "...Thanks for the pills.. do you want me to pay you for them, I guess they're not really cheap."

"If you pay me for this one, some time, it's fine Neji. You should get some sleep." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji and stroke the sweaty hairs out of his face.

"..I can't fall asleep for some kind of reason.." Neji muttered, as he shook his head. He then grabbed his wallet. "..How much did they cost?"

"..They're expensive Neji. Let it rest for now." Sasuke said as he grabbed the wallet and put it away. "And at least have a shower then or something. Let me do something to make you feel better." He said worried.

"..I think I have to go home, else my uncle'll kill me when he finds out I'm not in my bed.." Neji softly said, as he shook his head again. "..Can I please buy those pills from you? I have some money with me, I'm sure it's enough.."

"I'll call your uncle and tell him you came here." Sasuke said. "Just stay put, you're far too sick to walk."

"..I guess." Neji muttered, as he leaned back against the couch and stroke his hair out of his face. "..I guess he'll come pick me up then.. "

"Well maybe. Let me take you to bed." Sasuke said, not realising how wrong it sounded.

Neji frowned as he looked at his knees, but nodded. He felt so bad now that sex probably would make him feel better.

"..Alright." He said.

Sasuke pulled Neji from the couch and carried him to his bed. He pulled off Neji's shirt and pants, but then put him under the sheets.

"There." Sasuke said. "I'll go get you a wet cloth." He walked to his bathroom and came back with a small cloth and a bucket of water. He wetted the cloth and put it on Neji's head.

"..Thanks.." Neji said, slightly smiling at Sasuke. He was surprised though. He never expected Sasuke to be this sweet for him.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "If you need anything, ask me."

Neji nodded.

"..You're sweet." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and shook his head.

"Trust me, I'm not sweet." He said.

"..You are, the way you're taking care of me now.." Neji said. "..I'm sorry for my behaviour.. I see now that you 'are' a good person.. you just like sex a lot, which I can understand.."

Sasuke looked at Neji and laughed a little.

"I guess. I'm sorry about my behaviour as well. I should've warned you about those pills and I should've never tried to do anything against your will." Sasuke said.

"You're forgiven." Neji said, smiling a little.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "So do you need anything?"

"...Can I have another glass of water?" Neji asked.

"Of course." Sasuke said. He stood up, walked away and after a little while, returned with a glass of water. Sasuke pulled Neji up a little and held the glass to Neji's lips.

Neji moved his hand and held the glass as well, as his hand slightly touched Sasuke's. He started drinking. For some kind of reason, he was craving for water now.

Sasuke let Neji drink and once he was done, put the glass away.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"..No thanks.." Neji softly said.

"OK.." Sasuke said and sat down on the chair again after having put the cloth back on Neji's head, which had fallen down a little.

"...The pain is slowly ebbing away.. I think this is a better pill.." Neji softly said.

"That's good." Sasuke said. "They're a little lighter but I think you would respond to them better."

Neji nodded, as he closed his eyes.

"..I wonder what's wrong with me.. I suddenly became so ill.." Neji muttered. "..I suddenly started needing those painkillers.. If it's some kind of virus, it's a heavy one.. perhaps I should go to the doctor soon."

"Maybe. I don't know what it is." Sasuke said. "I think you just have to sit it out. And if those painkillers work, then you can just keep taking those."

"..Indeed, else I have even more pain.." Neji softly said, as he opened his eyes again and massaged his temples again.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"..I don't think it would help.. but thanks." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "..Really, you don't have to put effort in making me wanting to forgive you, because you're already forgiven.. ok?"

"I know. I just feel bad about this." Sasuke said. "And besides, I don't like seeing you like this. I guess I just want you to feel a little better."

"I'll be better soon." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a soft look in his eyes. "Why would you feel bad about this?"

"Because you're sick. I should've helped you before, not yell at you." Sasuke said. That wasn't exactly why he felt so bad about it, but he had to say something.

"..It's fine, you couldn't know I was this ill." Neji said, shrugging a little.

"You were sick anyway, it doesn't really matter 'how' sick." Sasuke said.

"It's fine." Neji said again, nodding to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then to the floor.

"When you're better, can we go do something fun?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke, happily surprised.

"..Sure." Neji said, smiling a little.

"Ok, what do you wanna do then?" Sasuke asked, looking back a little uncertain. He shouldn't really spend time with Neji like that. But he wanted it for some reason.

"Eh.. well, perhaps going to the cinemas or going out together?" Neji asked.

"I guess. You can choose whatever you want." Sasuke said and smiled a little at Neji.

"..Well.. we could do both?" Neji asked. "Going to the movies and then going out?"

"That's fine by me. You just call me when you're better ok?" Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"..I will." He said.

"OK good." Sasuke said and then was out of things to say to Neji. He wasn't so sure of what to do.

Neji nodded as he closed his eyes, sighing. He felt himself becoming more and more comfortable.

Then suddenly Sasuke's phone went off and when Sasuke saw who it was, he frowned. Dammit.

"I gotta take this phone call." Sasuke said and walked out of the room, all the way to the other side of the house.

"What?" He hissed as he answered the phone. It was Mizuki.

"I got a question, newbie." Mizuki said at the other side of the line. "How long are you going to take to deliver me that boy of yours? I'm starting to get a little impatient."

"Stop calling me newbie. I'm working on him right now. But it takes a little more time then expected ok." Sasuke softly said, not wanting Neji to hear it.

"It takes a little more time for a few weeks now, 'newbie'." Mizuki snapped. "I'll keep calling you newbie until you prove yourself worthy to be in our group. I must say I don't like that big mouth of yours, Sasuke. You think you already am so much, while you're so little. You are too soft, and you have to show that you have guts and are willing to put your feelings aside and just go for the job. So stop your whining, and deliver me that kid as fast as possible. If I don't have him within two weeks, you're out."

"Fine whatever. Maybe I don't even wanna be in that stupid gang of yours. You can't possibly think I can get a guy to get into prostitution in just two weeks." Sasuke snapped softly.

"Hidan can do it within one week." Mizuki snapped back. "And fine, then don't enter our gang, but don't expect that you can continue buying drugs from us then, and don't expect us to pay for your house anymore and hold the other gangs off of you. You'll be a homeless streetrat, is that what you want?"

Sasuke was silent for a while before answering.

"..No.." He softly said. "I'm new.. I can't do it that fast yet.. Just give me a little more time."

"Then show us your fucking process." Mizuki snapped. "You're never telling us how far you are on the job, you never report something. If you want to be in the gang, be part of it and talk about how it's going, ask for tips, that kind of stuff. But you go 'I have my own method', so yeah, I expect you to be fast then. If you think you're too good to accept help from professionals, you probably are good enough to deliver me a prostitute in two weeks."

"Well I'm not." Sasuke said. "I don't want to do it 'your' way or Hidan's way. I wanna do it my way. And it takes time. And if you wanna hear how far I am, he's on drugs and is willing to buy them from me, he had a threesome with me and Hidan and that's it. I can't get him to do anything, he's stubborn."

"And what is your way, giving the boy flowers and telling him how great he is?" Mizuki snapped. "Your method, whatever it is, is taking a lot of time, and you could make money in that time you loose. And if he's stubborn, you should've noticed it before and you should've searched for a new victim."

"But you wanted him." Sasuke said offended and confused a little. "I don't know yet what my method is. Could you please just give me a little more time?"

"How much do you need?" Mizuki snapped.

"I don't know. At least another week." Sasuke softly said.

"You get a week and a half." Mizuki snapped. "And if he's too stubborn, use something on him. Like a little chloroform or whatever. Ask Hidan about it, he'll know what to do. I should've known that this task was too rough for a newbie."

"It's not, I can do it. Thank you Mizuki. I really have to go now." Sasuke said. He just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Fine, but I'm not done with you yet." Mizuki snapped and then hung up the phone.

Sasuke sighed and hung up the phone as well. He then walked back to the bedroom and sat down silently, staring at the floor. He wasn't so sure of what to do next.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, a little sleepily. But he felt really comfortable.

"..Had a good phone call?" He asked.

"..Yeah.. sure.." Sasuke answered softly, still not looking at Neji.

Neji frowned now, as he sat up.

"..Are you ok?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said and faked a smile at Neji.

"You seem a little off." Neji said.

Sasuke sighed and then looked at Neji.

"I just had a little fight with a... friend." Sasuke said.

"Oh, alright." Neji said. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"It's not." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Do you need anything?" He quickly asked.

"I'll just say so if I do." Neji said, smiling a little. "You can just say so if you don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised and frowned. How did Neji know that?

"Oh.. ok. Thanks." Sasuke said. "I'm just not really sure what I should say now."

"Is there something you want to say then?" Neji asked.

"..I don't want us to be mute to each other." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted.

"Nice way to say you want us to talk more." He said.

Sasuke smiled a little.

"Well yeah." Sasuke said. "You make me feel a little nervous." The second Sasuke had said that, he regretted it. He couldn't say those things to Neji. He should keep his own feelings to himself.

"Really?" Neji asked, looking surprised. "..When did that come?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't have said that." Sasuke quickly said and looked away. Shoot.

"Didn't you mean it then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke a little curious.

"..I don't know.. I didn't say it if I didn't mean it.. I guess." Sasuke softly said, still looking away.

Neji smiled a little at Sasuke and then sat up and moved a little closer to Sasuke. He gave him a small kiss on the mouth.

"I must say I'm willing to try it with you." He said.

Sasuke frowned.

"..Try what with me?" He asked confused and moved away a little.

"..Well.. going for more then just sex." Neji said, frowning a little as he saw Sasuke moving away from him. "..Or don't you want that?"

"..I.. I'm not sure.. I want to but.." Sasuke said, looking to the floor. He couldn't do that with Neji. He couldn't no matter how much he wanted it.

"..But?" Neji asked, as he kept looking at Sasuke. What was going on in Sasuke's mind?

"..But.. I don't know.." Sasuke said and sighed. "..I guess we could try.."

"You don't say it like you're very eager to try it." Neji said, frowning.

"I am.. It's just that I have.. other things that could get in the way.." Sasuke said.

"..Like?" Neji asked. "Or don't you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But Neji.. I really do want to try." Sasuke said, looking Neji in the eyes. He should just do it. And if Mizuki would find out, then.. well he would just have to see then what he would do.

"Then we will." Neji said, giving Sasuke a small smile.

Sasuke smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot better." Neji said, nodding.

"Good." Sasuke said. "If there's anything else I can do, then you tell me."

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks."

"Good. Now please go to sleep." Sasuke said as he felt Neji's head. "You still have a fever."

"I will." Neji said, nodding, as he laid back on the bed again. He sighed. "Will you come lay next to me?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. It felt so good, being with Neji like this. He stood up and laid down next to Neji on the bed.

Neji sighed a little as he crawled closer to Sasuke and laid against him, putting his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"..Is this ok?" He asked.

"No go away nuthead." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Of course it is." He added and put an arm around Neji.

Neji snorted, as he closed his eyes.

"Good." He said. "..Goodnight."

"Night Neji." Sasuke said and smiled. But it quickly faded. He had put himself in a lot of mess by doing this.

* * *

A couple of days later, Neji rang the bell at Sasuke's house. He was sleeping at Sasuke's house every night. He had had several fights at home, which made it even better to go to Sasuke's now. He didn't want to talk to his uncle at the moment. They had had an argument about Neji wanting those pills every time, and Hiashi just couldn't understand why Neji went to one person to get pills of him. Neji had tried to explain it, but his uncle forbid him to go to Sasuke again. But Neji just ignored that comment and was now standing onto Sasuke's doorstep again. He had a problem though. Those pills were a little expensive and he didn't have a lot of money left. He had a job, but it didn't give him enough money. But he just needed those pills. They took away his pain for some kind of reason. And he'd rather buy a lot of pills then walking around in pain the whole time.

It took just a little while before Sasuke opened the door and smiled as he saw Neji.

"Hi." He said and gave him a kiss on the lips. He then let Neji in. Sasuke had been rather happy about how things had been going so far, but he was still nervous whenever Neji came around.

"Hey." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "How are you?" He was still having a heavy headache, and longed to have a pill again. He really wanted this pain to be over.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said. "How are you? You don't really look good."

"I'm still feeling ill." Neji said, sighing. "I really don't know what it is. I want to buy some pills again, if that's possible." He put off his jacket now and hung it up.

Sasuke looked at the floor and frowned.

"..Well.. I don't know." Sasuke said. "You see I.. They're a lot more expensive then what I sell them to you for. And I'm running out of money." He hated doing this, but... Mizuki said one and a half weeks. That was almost.

"..Oh." Neji said, frowning. "...Then I guess I have to make money too.. The problem is that I have school so I can only work in the evening. And I work already, but it's not enough.." He was thinking deeply now. Shit. He needed those pills, so he had to do some kind of work which gave him a lot of money.

"..Well.. I know something but.. No.. No that's ridiculous, why would I even think such a thing." Sasuke said and frowned. Dammit.

"What is it?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"..Well.. You know.. I know a lot of people who are willing to pay for.. you know.. sex.." Sasuke said. "Like Hidan, he would pay big bucks, he loved what you two did.."

Neji frowned now, as he thought about it. Something in him immediately said no, but on the other hand... he 'was' experimenting and he liked sex, so.. he knew Hidan already, perhaps he could try it for one time.

"...You sure he pays?" Neji then asked.

"I am sure he'll pay." Sasuke answered, nodding. Oh God was Neji really saying yes to this? Somehow Sasuke wished Neji would have said no.

Neji bit his lip as he looked at the ground.

"...I guess it is the best way to make money..." He softly said. "..I guess I could try it.. but I don't want to do it the whole time. I'll see if it's fine then.."

"..I'm not gonna force you to anything.. I just makes easy money I guess.. Try it and you'll see it'll be fine.." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "..Can you call him then, or should I?"

"I can call him for you if you want that. It's your choice." Sasuke said and then gave Neji a kiss on the cheek to comfort him.

"Gladly." Neji said, nodding, as he sat down onto Sasuke's couch with a sigh.

Sasuke nodded back and sat down as well.

"Do you want me to call now or later? And you can get some pills now if you want." He said.

"I guess you can call now, the sooner the better right.." Neji said. "You need money, so it's better if I can pay you as fast as possible."

"I guess." Sasuke said and got his cellphone. He dialled Hidan's number and waited. He felt bad, but relieved as well.. Somehow.

"Ey fucker, what's up?" Hidan asked, picking up the phone with this sentence.

"Shut up Hidan." Sasuke said. "I'm calling for Neji. We were wondering if you wanted to pay him for... sex." Sasuke said, hoping Hidan would just play along now.

"...Oh?" Hidan asked, after he had been silent for some time. "Well, I'd love to have him again, so bring him over. I'll make sure he'll be paid big time."

"That's good, thanks Hidan." Sasuke said. "..But... today already?" Sasuke looked at Neji uncomfortable.

Neji looked at Sasuke and swallowed. He then nodded, and then looked away. He just had to get over with it. To try it.

"Sure, why not?" Hidan asked.

"Just wondering I guess. I'll take him to you then, see you in a bit." Sasuke said and hung up the phone. He looked at Neji and gave him a kiss on the cheek again.

"It's not that bad." He softly said.

"I guess." Neji softly said. He then bit his lip and stood. "Let's go then."

Sasuke looked at Neji worried and then sighed. He got up, took Neji's hand and walked to the door. This felt so wrong.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine." He said. "I don't know why I'm worrying so much, I already had sex with him."

"You're right. It can't be that bad right." Sasuke said and as Neji and him put on their coats, he walked outside, to his scooter.

Neji nodded as he followed Sasuke and accepted the helmet Sasuke gave him. He then sat down behind Sasuke and they started driving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

After twenty minutes of driving, Sasuke stopped in front of a house. He and Neji got off and then Sasuke put off his helmet.

"Are you sure?" He asked Neji.

Neji nodded, as he gave Sasuke his helmet.

"..I guess." He said, as he rang the bell and swallowed.

After a little while, the door opened and a smirking Hidan stood in the doorway. Sasuke frowned as thick smoke came out of the doorway.

"Well hello, that was fast." Hidan said and looked Neji up and down.

Neji said nothing as he looked at the ground before looking up to Hidan, before nodding. He then turned around to Sasuke.

"..I guess I'll call you tonight." He said.

"Err ok..." Sasuke said uncomfortable. Neji should only be his, why was he doing this? Oh right.. the whole not having a house thing and getting pretty much killed if he didn't. But still..

Hidan pulled Neji inside smirking at Sasuke.

"Have a nice trip home." He said and closed the door.

Neji looked at Hidan for a moment before swallowing, as he took off his jacket.

"..Look, I never did this before, so I'm a little nervous." He said.

"That's ok, I'll treat you well." Hidan said smirking. "So why don't we just start."

Neji nodded.

"..Where?" He asked. "In your bedroom?"

"Of course in my bedroom." Hidan said and smirked. He walked away into a room and waited for Neji to follow him.

Neji followed Hidan, as he felt the nerves rush through his body. God.. why was he doing this again? Neji looked at Hidan, who was looking at him now, and Neji broke the eye contact as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He guessed Hidan wanted him to do that.

"Now now, you could put a little more effort into this." Hidan said smirking. "Why don't you give me a little show." Hidan now sat down on the bed.

Neji breathed in deeply now and then nodded again. He then put up a fake look on his face, looking like he was enjoying the situation in a sexual way and let his hands slide over his own body sensually, as he slowly opened the buttons of his shirt.

Hidan smirked broadly now.

"That's more liked it." He said and put off his shirt, then unbuttoned his own pants.

Neji looked at Hidan undressing himself, while he still moved his hands over his body. He was done unbuttoning his shirt now, and let it drop onto the ground. He then moved his hands to his hips and moved them into his pants and then let them slide down. He was wearing jogging pants after all.

Hidan licked his lips and pulled off his own pants. He then grabbed Neji by the arm and threw him on the bed. Hidan moved over him and let one of his large hands run over Neji's chest, all the way down and put his hand in Neji's boxer. All the while he was smirking.

Neji swallowed again and let out a soft moan. He did get excited a little, but it still felt so wrong...

"..What do you want me to do?" He asked, not knowing what to do now.

"Just enjoy me pleasing and fucking you." Hidan said and started to lick Neji's neck as he stroke Neji's dick. He put off his own underpants as well now.

Neji bit his lip as he placed his hands next to his head, as he moaned a little. He wondered how much money he'd get from this.. Hidan didn't hurt him, so he guessed this would be ok.. not a wrong way to make money.

Hidan started to suck on one of Neji's nipples now as his hand moved to Neji's ass. With his free hand he grabbed some lubricant and put it inside of Neji.

Neji gasped as he felt the cold against his entrance, but regained himself quickly. He moaned as he felt his nipples becoming hard.

Hidan smirked and then pulled back for a while as he put on a condom. He then moved over Neji again and started to kiss him roughly. He inserted two fingers into Neji's entrance.

Neji softly moaned while he kissed back, and spread his legs a little. He then felt Hidan's hard length press against his leg and frowned. Hidan was fully hard already?

Hidan started to thrust his fingers in and out of Neji, quickly adding another one.

"You are definitely liking this aren't you? I can feel that pretty ass of you tighten." Hidan said, breaking the kiss for a while.

"..I d-do.." Neji said. He had wanted to say that was because he spread his legs, but decided to just tell Hidan what he wanted to hear. But well.. he did enjoy this. Neji let out a hard moan now as Hidan hit his spot and Neji immediately felt his dick harden.

"Wow look at that. It doesn't take a whole lot with you hm." Hidan said smirking as he started to ram his fingers against the spot he had found.

"..S-shut up.." Neji groaned as he felt his head becoming red, while he kept moaning.

"Don't you say that." Hidan snapped as he gave Neji a hard push that would definitely hurt him before returning to giving him pleasure by hitting the spot.

Neji let out a soft wince.

"..W-what are you talking about..?" He asked, confused.

"It is not your place to say those things to me." Hidan said as he kept pleasuring Neji.

Neji frowned but then let it rest as he started to move with Hidan a little. He wondered about how Hidan would be. It definitely surprised him that Hidan was pleasuring him now, instead of only thinking of his own pleasure. Hidan seemed to be wanting to get to business as fast as possible. Perhaps this would just be a quickie.

Hidan gave Neji pleasure for a little longer, but then suddenly bound Neji's legs to the bedpoles on each side, making him spread his legs very far. He then bound Neji's arms to the other end of the bed, to both poles so he was spread out on the bed.

"You look so horny right now." Hidan said smirking.

Neji swallowed again as he blushed deeply. He tugged on his legs and arms a little, but he was tied up tightly. He was just helpless now.

"..What a-are you going to do now..?" He asked. He wasn't sure if Hidan only wanted to fuck him right now.

"Well you tell me what you want me to do to you." Hidan said smirking. "Maybe you wanna try out some toys."

"..W-well.. it's what you want.." Neji said, frowning.

"You can enjoy this too. So what do you want me to put in your ass? My dick or some toys?" Hidan asked, licking his lips as he looked at Neji.

"..A-as long as it feels good.. hn.. it's fine.." Neji moaned, a little nervous to let a stranger use toys on him. But somewhere, it would be nice.

Hidan smirked and then pulled some anal beats out of a bag. Without warning, he just pushed three of them into Neji's ass with a smirk.

Neji widened his eyes and let out a hard groan as he felt his entrance stretch dangerously.

Hidan then pushed in two more and moved them around inside of Neji.

"Doesn't that feel good, how they hit all sorts of spots you never knew about." He said.

Neji started breathing a little shakily now, as he swallowed. Oh god.. this felt good but it felt so bad as well.. he had the feeling it was going to tear now.

Hidan smirked as he moved the things, making them hit all of Neji's spots except the one in the back of Neji's ass. He would hit that one himself in a few minutes.

Neji moaned as he moved his head a little, his mouth opened slightly. He stretched his muscles.

"You looked so damn horny now Neji, I can't even tell you." Hidan said and then in one pull, he pulled out all of the anal beads, making sure they hit very sensitive spots on the way out.

Neji let out a hard groan.

"..W-what do you want me to do..?" He gasped.

"Nothing, I want you to get fucked by me." Hidan said smirking and then sat between Neji's legs and then just pushed in, slowly starting to thrust

Neji moaned as he pushed his head back. He had sweatdrops all over his body now.

Hidan started to move faster and faster and then grabbed Neji's cock, stroking it in the same pace.

"Would be fun if you came a lot hm." He said smirking.

"..I'm t-trying to hold it in.." Neji groaned, as he looked at Hidan. "..D-do you want me to c-come..? Ah..."

"I like making others come a lot more then myself." Hidan said smirking. He just found it hot to see others come.

Neji nodded.

"..A-alright.." He said, groaning. He let Hidan move into him for some time until he let out a moan and came. It wasn't a great release, but it still felt good.

Hidan groaned as he looked at Neji and just continued pounding into him. He then started to hit a spot further in Neji's ass, probably one that was never hit before and stroke Neji's cock again to get him hard.

Neji let out a wince now, as he felt how deep Hidan was going. He frowned as he felt something hot in his entrance. Was that some of Hidan's sperm or was it blood? Neji did feel some pain, but he was a little dizzy because of the huge pleasure he was starting to feel.

Hidan smirked as he saw Neji's reaction and kept hitting the spot. He was moving faster and harder every minute or so and held Neji by the ass now roughly.

Neji kept moaning as he pushed his head back. God.. what was Hidan doing to him?

Hidan now started to get really rough as he bumped his hips against Neji's ass, making him sway forward. Hidan kept smirking all the while, looking at Neji's dick and ass.

Neji let out a whimper now.

"..C-can you... hn.. b-be a little softer..?" He asked, gasping, as he tugged at the ropes a little. He suddenly didn't like it anymore that he was tied up now.

"Hell no Neji. I pay you for it remember." Hidan said as he just continued but hit Neji's spot nonetheless. He should like it, so that he would come back again.

Neji frowned as he pushed his head back again and groaned a little. But the pleasure started to get more and more intense, so he forgot about the pain. He now started pushing back a little, as he was seeing spots.

Hidan thrusted in more and more and harder, faster and deeper. He then squeezed Neji's cock, wanting him to come fast.

Neji bit his lip as he clenched his eyes shut. He then let out a gasp and came again.

Hidan continued to thrust into Neji a little longer and then came as well, groaning loudly.

Neji looked at Hidan now, panting and sweating. He wondered if they were done now, or if Neji had to let Hidan come another time now. He hoped they wouldn't have sex again now. It had felt good, but he now felt his entrance throbbing.

Hidan pulled out of Neji and threw away his condom.

"Well, that was good." He untied Neji and pulled him up. "We should do that again, but rougher."

Neji frowned.

"..A-aren't you tired?" He asked. God. Was Hidan a sexmachine or something?

"A little. But I do this a lot." Hidan said smirking and then gave Neji his clothes.

"So how much do you want?"

"..I don't know." Neji said, frowning. "..I have no idea how much you can ask for something like this." He put on his clothes now, happy that Hidan didn't want to have sex again or something like a blowjob.

"Three hundred bucks, would that be enough?" Hidan asked as he put on his clothes.

"I guess yeah." Neji said, nodding. He had put on his boxers on already and now put on his pants.

"Ok." Hidan said and once he was dressed he grabbed his wallet and gave Neji three hundred dollars cash.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he accepted the money. He swallowed and then put the money into his own wallet, and put on his shirt. He really felt like a whore now.

Hidan nodded to Neji and then smirked once again.

"I know more people who would love to do this with you. Some will pay you more then me. Should I give them your phone-number?" He asked.

Neji frowned as he thought about it for a second.

"..That's fine." Neji then said, nodding. "I can always say no right."

"Right." Hidan said smirking. "Oh and next to make sure you look really innocent. People like that."

"..You mean like I never had sex before?" Neji asked.

"Exactly." Hidan said and laughed a little. "Now off you go. Or do you need to wait for Sasuke?"

"I guess I can call him, but I can leave if you want and wait for him outside." Neji said.

"Of course not." Hidan said. "You can just stay here. Do you want a drink?"

"Gladly." Neji said, nodding, as he grabbed his phone. "Some water is fine."

Hidan nodded and walked into his livingroom again, getting himself a beer and Neji some water.

Neji now called Sasuke, and smiled slightly at Hidan as he accepted the water.

"Thanks." He said and waited for Sasuke to pick up his phone.

It took just a little while before the phone was answered.

"Hey, nothing's wrong right?" Sasuke's voice came.

"No I'm fine." Neji said. "..Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course." Sasuke said. "I'll be right there."

Hidan drank some of his beer as he waited.

"Alright, see you soon." Neji said, nodding, as he hung up the phone. He then looked at Hidan. "He's coming."

"Good, let's wait for him then." Hidan said and led Neji to the livingroom, and sat down on the couch.

Neji sat down next to him, sighing. He sat down onto one leg. It was a little too painful to sit down onto his butt now, since his entrance hurt.

"So you and Sasuke hm, what's the deal between you two?" Hidan asked smirking.

"..I don't really know." Neji said, shrugging. "I like him, I guess."

"As in you're in love with him?" Hidan asked curious.

"Not yet no." Neji said. "..But I guess I'm on my way."

"I see. And do you think Sasuke is on his way to that as well?" Hidan asked. If that was so, then he definitely had some dirt for Mizuki.

"..I don't know, he's very vague." Neji said.

"Vague in what way?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know what he wants from me." Neji said, shrugging.

"Like if he just wants sex or more?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding.

"Well, you'll just have to find out." Hidan said smirking. Sasuke 'so' liked Neji.

"I guess." Neji said. "I'll see."

At that moment, the doorbell rang and when Hidan opened it, Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

"That was fast." Hidan said smirking.

Neji walked towards the door too, as he put on his jacket.

"Indeed." He said and turned to Hidan. "Well.. thanks I guess. I'll perhaps see you again."

"I hope I will." Hidan said smirking.

"We'll be going now." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him to his scooter.

"Bye." Hidan said smirking and then closed the door.

"Thanks for picking me up." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said uncomfortable and gave Neji his helmet.

Neji accepted it and put it on. He then sat down behind Sasuke. He really felt strange now.

Sasuke drove off and fifteen minutes later they arrived at his place. He got off the scooter, put it away and took Neji's helmet. He then opened the door and walked inside, not saying a thing.

"..Why are you this silent?" Neji asked, frowning, as he followed Sasuke inside.

"..I don't like this." Sasuke answered. He didn't want Neji in prostitution. He wanted Neji for himself. And it sucked he couldn't.

"You don't like what?" Neji asked. "..Me going to Hidan?"

"You doing it with other people." Sasuke said. "And getting money for it."

"You were the one who said I should do it you know." Neji said, frowning.

"I know I did and I thought I would be ok with it but I'm not." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch, sighing.

Neji sat down next to him.

"..I'm sorry but.. I guess this is the only way I can make money fast." He said.

"I know and I shouldn't whine." Sasuke said. "Never mind I said anything."

"I can pay you for the pills now." Neji said as he took the money out of his pocket.

Sasuke was silent as he looked away.

"They're seventy bucks per strip." He softly said.  
"..Alright, how many of those strips do you have at the moment?" Neji asked.

"Three." Sasuke answered, not saying anything else.

"Can I have those then?" Neji asked. "Hidan gave me three hundred."

Sasuke was silent and got up. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed three strips and put them on Neji's lap. He then walked to his bedroom. This completely sucked.

Neji sighed as he grabbed two hundred and ten bucks and walked to the kitchen. He then took two pills, together with some water, and then walked to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke.." He said, frowning as he saw Sasuke sitting there on his bed, looking a little angry.

"Just go home Neji." Sasuke said, turning away. He was so frustrated.

"Do you suddenly hate me now?" Neji asked, as he laid the money into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke took the money and threw it on the ground.

"I don't frigging hate you." Sasuke snapped. "I don't know what to do."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Neji asked as he frowned and sat down next to Sasuke. He took the money off of the ground and put it onto Sasuke's night desk.

Sasuke looked away again.

"No." He said after a while. It was so hard to lie to Neji. So frigging hard.

"...Then why are you so sad and angry?" Neji asked.  
"Because I don't like this." Sasuke snapped. "I don't like it that you have to earn money with sex. I don't like it that you have to buy those things from me."

"..I don't like it either, but I rather do it then walking around with pain the whole day." Neji said.

"Yeah I know that. It just sucks." Sasuke said.

"It does." Neji said with a sigh. "Well let's hope I get better soon."

Sasuke nodded and then stayed silent. He couldn't look at Neji anymore. He wanted him for himself, but there was no way that was possible.

"..Should I go?" Neji asked, feeling like Sasuke didn't want him here anymore.

Sasuke was silent for a while but then grabbed Neji's hand. He still wasn't looking at him though.

"I don't want you to go." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed and then put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Then don't ignore me." He said.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry.. It's just so hard." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and stroke Sasuke's hair out of his face.

"I'll go to the doctor and let me be researched for this, alright?" He asked. "With a little luck he'll find out what kind of illness I have, and he can give me medication. Then I'll stop with those pills and searching for ways to get money."

"..I don't know. I don't think the doctor will know anything." Sasuke said, shaking his head. Again he had to lie. If the doctor examined Neji, he would sure as hell find out that Neji was on drugs.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "I'm sure he will."

"I don't trust doctors. But I know someone who used to be one. Maybe he can take a look at you." Sasuke said. He would just have to ask a favour of Mizuki.

"..Why don't you trust doctors?" Neji asked. "I don't know.. are you sure that person knows the same as normal doctors?"

"He was one so yeah." Sasuke said. "I don't trust them because they never did anything right and just charge you a lot of money."

"..Well.. when can I go to him then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I'll have to call him but he's working now. I'll call him tomorrow ok?" Sasuke asked and stroke through Neji's hair.

"That's fine." Neji said, smiling.

"Ok." Sasuke said. "Can we spend time together now?"

"Sure." Neji said, smiling. "I feel fine now, so we can do everything we want."

"Hidan didn't hurt you right?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

"A little." Neji said. "I have the feeling that he tore my entrance a little."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, swirling his fingers through Neji's hair.

"You didn't do it, so don't apologise." Neji said, as he leaned against Sasuke.

"I still feel responsible." Sasuke said. He 'was' responsible after all. Sasuke put his arms firmly around Neji.

"Don't, you got nothing to do with this, except for that you told me Hidan was willing to pay me." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss onto his head.

Sasuke smiled a little at Neji. He had no idea.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then softly pushed Neji on the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips. He just wanted to be close to Neji now.

Neji smiled at Sasuke before he kissed back, stroking through Sasuke's hair. He really was falling in love with the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

A week later, Neji laid down onto the bed in Mizuki's house. Sasuke had brought him there, so Mizuki, who had been a doctor, could search for any illness in his body. Neji thought Mizuki was a strange figure, he didn't look like a doctor at all. He was too rough and muscled for that, it seemed to Neji. But he'd had to look for himself how good Mizuki was.

Mizuki smiled at Neji and then stood next to him.

"Could you pull of your shirt?" Mizuki asked. He had agreed to helping Sasuke with this. But not for nothing.

Neji nodded as he pulled off his shirt. He didn't have any effort with undressing anymore. Last week, he had slept with more people, the ones Hidan gave his phone number to. Hidan had been right about the way he was paid. The men who he had been with this week had been strangely enthusiastic to give him a lot of money. He didn't know why they acted like that, but it was alright.

Mizuki smirked a little and then started to touch Neji's chest as if inspecting him. He put up a fake frown as he touched Neji's neck and then his stomach.

Neji followed Mizuki's moves now.

"..Can you find anything?" He then asked.

"Not yet." Mizuki answered. "I think you should take off your pants, I really have to inspect everything."

Neji frowned a little.

"Alright." He then said, as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He guessed Mizuki would know what he was doing.

Mizuki started to touch Neji's legs and feet for a while and then walked to the door. He suddenly locked it, walked to Neji and pulled off his underwear with a smirk.

"I have to do a really thorough examination." He said and started to unbutton his own pants.

Neji frowned now.

"..Wait a second, what are you doing?" He asked, as he quickly sat up and grabbed his underwear again. He already knew there was something strange about this so called doctor.

Mizuki smirked.

"I'm going to make sure you're not ill." He said and pushed Neji back on the bed after he had pulled down his pants and underwear.

"Get off of me." Neji snapped, as he frowned deeply and pushed Mizuki away. He then quickly jumped off of the bed and put on his shirt, and hurried to the door. He tried to open it and found out it was locked. "Open the door." He then snapped.

"Oh ok." Mizuki said and opened the door but pulled Neji back. He pushed him on the bed and tied one hand to it. There was no way Neji could escape.

"There, now there is not way you will get out of this." Mizuki said and spread Neji's legs.

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled now, as he started to get angry. He kicked Mizuki in the stomach. "Sasuke help me!" He yelled, knowing that Sasuke was in the livingroom of Mizuki's house.

Mizuki groaned but just grabbed Neji's legs and spread them even more and laughed.

The door swung open and Sasuke stood in the doorway. He glared at Mizuki.

"What are you doing!" He yelled. Why was Mizuki doing this now? He couldn't rape Neji.

Neji let out a wince now as his legs were painfully stretched. He struggled to get loose, but Mizuki held his legs too tightly. He now tried to loose his hand with the other, but it was hard.

"Sasuke please get him off of me!" He then yelled to Sasuke.

Mizuki looked at Neji and put his hand out.

"Don't you dare move a muscle." He snapped and Sasuke stood still, glaring at Neji and Mizuki in fear. Mizuki now licked Neji's neck and smirked as he saw Sasuke watching.

Neji frowned now, as he shivered a little as Mizuki licked him.

"..Sasuke why aren't you doing anything?" He asked. He then grabbed Mizuki's head with his free hand and pushed it off of his neck.

Mizuki laughed now as he grabbed Neji's wrist and pushed Neji's hand on the bed painfully.

"Oh I will explain Neji. You see, Sasuke led you to this. Did you never wonder why you suddenly got 'sick' or why he wanted you to have sex with other people?" Mizuki asked and licked his lips as he put on a condom. Sasuke wanted to move, but Mizuki gave him a glare and he froze. This couldn't be happening.

Neji winced slightly as he looked at Mizuki with a frown.

"..W-what are you saying?" He asked. "..Of course I w-wondered why I got sick, but having sex with other people was just a tip from him.."

"Oh no Neji. He was just luring you into prostitution." Mizuki said and laughed again. "And you got sick because Sasuke got you on drugs and you were too stupid to notice. I have to say Sasuke, you did a good job finding him. I will finish it though." He spread Neji's ass cheeks and then without any warning, pushed into him.

"No Mizuki stop!" Sasuke yelled, but once again was shushed by Mizuki.

Neji let out a yelp because of the sudden pain and then shook his head.

"I d-don't believe you." He snapped to Mizuki. He tugged onto his arms now, trying to get loose. He shook his head again. "..You c-can't be serious, Sasuke'd n-never ever.. hng.. do something like that!"

"Oh but he did." Mizuki laughed as he started to thrust hard into Neji. Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes, but he knew Mizuki was gonna force him to watch. This was horrible.. Neji would hate him forever.

"He gave you an injection the first time you had sex. You became addicted and he made sure you got those drugs. Then he got you used to having sex with several people. It's genius." Mizuki said.

Neji pressed his eyes shut now as he shook his head, as tears pricked in his eyes.

"..It c-can't be true.." He said, as he moaned every time Mizuki thrusted into him. But as he opened his eyes again and looked at Sasuke, who was crying and looking guilty... he knew it had to be true.  
"It is true. And now you will do something for me or I will hurt you so badly you will never be able to walk again." Mizuki said and smirked as he kept pounding into Neji.

"You will go into prostitution."

Neji shook his head as tears started to come out.

"..I'm n-not going into prostitution!" Neji snapped, as he glared at Mizuki. "I'll n-never do that!"

"Oh you will Neji." Mizuki laughed and then hit Neji hard in the face.

"If you don't, we will hunt you and your entire family down, hurt them so badly that they'll loose limbs and we'll do the same to you." Mizuki started to thrust harder into Neji now, making him bleed.

Sasuke bit his lip.

"No.. stop.. Mizuki please.." He begged but Mizuki didn't respond.

Neji bit his lip as he shook his head and started moaning in pain now.

"..S-stop it.." Neji then whispered, as he clenched his eyes shut. How could he ever have been so stupid?

"No Neji." Mizuki said and kept thrusting over and over. "You will have to say you will go into prostitution."

Neji started sobbing now.

"..I d-don't want you to hurt my family.." He muttered, sniffing up his tears.

"Then tell me you will go into prostitution and do what I say." Mizuki said smirking.

"..Don't do this.." Sasuke sobbed, not knowing what to do anymore.  
Neji bit his lip as he clenched his eyes shut again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"..A-Alright fine.. hng.. I'll d-do what you say.." He then sobbed. As long as his family wouldn't be hurt. He hated this and he suddenly felt so scared.. and betrayed. How could Sasuke ever do this to him?

Mizuki smirked as he pounded into Neji a couple more times and then came. He panted a little and then put on his pants again, getting up.

"Good boy." He told Neji. "You won't regret it. Or maybe you will. I'm going to the store, I'm sure Sasuke can take care of you." He walked past Sasuke and patted him on the head.

"Good job." He then walked away and Sasuke heard the front door close right after that. He stared at Neji. What did he have to do now?

Neji stared at his legs now, still sobbing and shaking. He didn't want to talk to Sasuke now. He bit his lip as he sat up, and then started fidgeting with his bound hand. He moved a little but then quickly sat still, as he was leaving behind a trail of blood.

Sasuke walked to Neji and started to help Neji to get loose. He couldn't look at Neji now. He couldn't talk. Why did it have to be Neji?

When Sasuke had loosened Neji's hand, Neji turned his back on Sasuke and hugged his knees. Damn it...

"..I am so sorry.." Sasuke softly said, putting a hand on Neji's shoulder. He had to apologise for all of this.

"..L-leave me alone." Neji snapped as he shrugged Sasuke's hand off of his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked away.

"..I'm sorry.. I didn't know this was gonna happen.." Sasuke said.

"..S-sure." Neji muttered, as he moved his hand over his arms.

"I really didn't." Sasuke said as he looked around and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Neji.

"..I s-should've known you were getting me addicted t-to drugs.." Neji muttered, as he wrapped the blanket around himself anyway.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said, staring at Neji. He had screwed up again. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"..I don't believe you.." Neji softly said. "..The fucked up thing is that I d-do want to.."

Sasuke was silent for a while.

"..I guess you shouldn't. I'm just sorry.." Sasuke said and waited for a little while, then walked into the livingroom, closing the door behind. There was nothing he could do. Nothing to save Neji and nothing to make Neji not hate him anymore.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sasuke heard the door open. He was still sitting in the livingroom, staring ahead of him as tears ran down his face. If only nothing had happened. Sasuke quickly wiped his tears away and looked at the door. Mizuki was back.

Mizuki smirked as he entered and looked at Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke, I'm proud of you." He said. After him, the rest of the gang entered as well. Kisame grinned as he sat down onto Mizuki's couch and Gaara just leaned against the wall now. "Hidan, get our newest acquisition please."

Hidan smirked.

"Yes sir." He said and walked to Mizuki's room, only to come back with Neji, holding him by the hair. Kakuzu, another member of the gang, walked inside as well and just stood in the room, as well as Zetsu.

"So what are you gonna do next Mizuki?" Sasori, a redhead, asked as he walked inside and sat down on a chair.

"Congratulating Sasuke with the fact that he succeeded in what he needed to do to get into the gang." Mizuki said, smirking at Sasuke, while Hidan tossed Neji onto the ground, who was still holding the blanket and was sobbing again. "And then we'll decide where to place this little beauty." He nodded to Neji now, smirking all the while.

Sasuke looked at Mizuki hurt. Why did they have to do this in front of Neji?

"Well congratulations Sasuke." Sasori said. "He could come and make money with me."

"He could." Mizuki said, nodding.

"Congrats Sasuke." Kisame said, grinning a little. "You did a good job."

Neji stared at the ground, as he wiped away some tears and sat up a little.

Sasuke looked at his feet.

"..Thanks." He said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So what are we gonna do with this kid?" Hidan asked smirking as pushed Neji back onto the ground.

Neji frowned but stayed onto the ground, afraid that he'd do something to make these guys angry. He kept trembling.  
"I'm doubting." Mizuki said, as he moved his finger over his lips. "I'd like him working in our club, but he's perfect for Orochimaru."

"Let him do both." Hidan said. "I mean, everyone would want a little action with him." Sasuke looked away. They couldn't talk about Neji like that, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was useless. He couldn't even help the person he fell in love with.

"That's true, but you know Orochimaru-sama." Mizuki said. "He wants guys like him for his own." Neji bit his lip. This was terrible. They were talking about him like he wasn't in the room and like he was an object they were going to give away.

"True. Why don't you just give him to Orochimaru-sama and ask him if he wants to keep him to himself." Hidan said. "It's a shame though, I would've liked to fuck the kid a lot more."

Mizuki smirked as he grabbed his phone.

"I'll send him a picture of him." He said. He then grinned at Hidan. "Well, instead of fucking him, make him stand into a nice pose will you. One that Orochimaru-sama will like. I'll send the picture to him with my phone."

Hidan smirked and then pulled up Neji's ass, after ripping away the sheets, showing it to everyone and to the camera.

"Hold your ass with your left hand and your cock with the right." He snapped to Neji as he pushed his face down but made him look into the camera.

Neji frowned as he became red of shame, and looked at the ground for a moment, as he did as Hidan told him to.

"My God, I understand you now Hidan." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Look at me Neji." Mizuki said with a huge smirk as he grabbed his phone again and made a couple of pictures as Neji did as he told him to.

"Yeah I know. And he just looks so innocent doesn't he. Makes you wanna fuck that tiny hole even more." Hidan said and laughed. Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. He couldn't take this anymore. They were making Neji a shame, they were just laughing at him. Using him. He couldn't do this.

"Indeed." Mizuki said, grinning. He looked through his pictures and then send the best picture of Neji to Orochimaru, with the text 'What do you think?' beneath it. "Sasuke, where are you going?" He then asked, as he stood and pushed Neji down onto the floor again, and then walked to Sasuke.

"..I wanna go home.." Sasuke softly said as he stopped in his tracks. This was too much.

"Why?" Mizuki asked, as he folded his arms, but kept smirking.

"..Just let me go home.." Sasuke said as he looked at Mizuki with pleading eyes. Then suddenly, Mizuki's phone rang.

"We're not done with this Sasuke." Mizuki snapped to Sasuke, and then he picked up the phone. "Mizuki speaking."

Sasuke looked to the floor and waited.

"Why hello Mizuki." A voice came. Sasuke frowned. Was that.. Orochimaru?

"Orochimaru-sama." Mizuki said, surprised that Orochimaru called so fast. "How are you doing?"

"Good good. Especially after having seen your picture just now." Orochimaru said. "So what can you tell me about that kid?"

Mizuki put Orochimaru on loud now.

"Uchiha Sasuke, who wanted to enter the club, did the job for leading someone into prostitution and making him addicted to drugs." Mizuki said. "It took a while, so I finally threatened the kid that I'd hurt his family if he didn't obey, so he'll obey everyone of our gang now. He's not a virgin of course, but he seems like one. He's pretty tight and is still a little scared during the sex. And he's around the age you like sir, he's nineteen I guess."

Sasuke looked at Mizuki. It was like he was selling Neji. Like he was an object. This was so wrong.

"Hmm that sounds good indeed. What about his family, will we get in trouble with them if we take him?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't know anything of his family, but he never told anyone about him seeing Sasuke." Mizuki said. "If we don't let him have contact with his family anymore, it will be fine. Or we'll have to let him write a letter to them, forced of course."

"Good. Well I want you to send him to me as soon as possible. I will make sure he will be used properly." Orochimaru said and you could hear he was smirking. Sasuke felt his eyes starting to water but quickly blinked them away.

"Alright sir." Mizuki said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'll bring him to you personally. If you want, I can bring him tonight already."

"That would be good." Orochimaru said smirking. "I'll pay you then as well. Have a good day." He immediately hung up the phone and Sasuke swallowed. There was no way he could save Neji now.

"Well boy, you're lucky, you're going to the big boss." Mizuki snapped to Neji, who looked at Mizuki with a frown. "He got plenty of private whores, so with some luck, you'll only get fucked once a week. The only other thing you have to do is walking around, looking pretty."

Kisame snorted.

"Are you angry?" He asked.

"A little." Mizuki growled. "He could've made us so much money."

"Ah don't whine, Orochimaru pays you a whole lot for one of those whores." Sasori said and smirked.

"Stop talking about him like that." Sasuke snapped.

Mizuki brought up an eyebrow now, as he stood.

"What was that?" He asked, as he grabbed Neji at the hair and pulled him up. "You go to the bathroom and shower. You need to be nice and clean for the boss, so make sure you wash everything." He gave Neji a push towards the bathroom now, and then looked at Sasuke again, glaring at him. "What's your problem?" He asked, while Neji quickly fled into the bathroom.

"You are." Sasuke snapped. "You can't talk about a person like he's someone's property. You have to stop hurting Neji." He couldn't take it anymore. He had to at least say something.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes and suddenly he was standing right before Sasuke and smashed him against the wall.

"You can't speak to me like that, you bastard." He snapped. "You know nothing of our rules. I thought you wanted to join us so badly so you could get as many drugs as you wanted?"

"I did! I do.. I.." Sasuke said startled as he looked at Mizuki. "..I.. You can't.. Neji's hurt.." He softly said.

"Are we in love now, little Sasuke?" Mizuki asked with an evil looking smirk.

Kisame grinned at Sasuke.

"How foolish." He said. "Falling in love with a soon to be whore."

Sasuke gave Kisame a glare and Hidan laughed.

"I knew it. The whore liked him as well. I guess that's over now though." He said and Sasuke looked away.

"..Please don't hurt him.." He softly said.

"He's going to Orochimaru Sasuke." Mizuki said, smirking. "You need to get over this. Toughen up boy."

Sasuke looked to the floor.

"..I'm sorry ok." He said. "I can't help it."

"Then work on it." Mizuki said.

"Fine." Sasuke said angry. "Can I go home now?"

"I think I want you to stay around for a little while." Mizuki said, smirking once again.

Sasuke shook his head now.

"Oh come on. I just wanna go home." Sasuke said. He really couldn't do this anymore.

"Like I said, you have to toughen up." Mizuki said, grinning. "Or do you want me to go to your old house to get my satisfaction?"

"Don't you dare touch Itachi." Sasuke snapped as he glared at Mizuki again.

"Ah, so you do still care about your brother?" Mizuki asked, smirking broadly. "So you don't do nothing but telling lies, do you?"

Sasuke was silent as he looked at Mizuki. How dare he involve Itachi again. This was exactly how he convinced Sasuke to try everything in the first place.

"I asked you a question Sasuke." Mizuki said, as he just looked back. "You've been acting difficult from the beginning."

"Well maybe that's because you are making me difficult." Sasuke said. "You 'make' me lie and you 'make' me hate Itachi."

"I don't Sasuke, or you're so weak that you let other persons influence you." Mizuki said.

"Well that's exactly what you do. You influence people just so you can have some money or some fun." Sasuke snapped.

"In the end it's the choice of the person himself." Mizuki said. "And if you want to quit, fine, do it. But if you want to stay, you should know what your place is in here."

Sasuke glared at Mizuki and then looked away. He couldn't go. He would loose his house, his money, his drugs and everything. And on top of that, if another gang wouldn't kill him or Itachi, then Mizuki's sure as hell would.

"Lost your tongue?" Mizuki asked, smirking widely again.

Sasuke looked at Mizuki for a while, then pushed him aside and sat back down on the couch. He put his arms on his legs and his head in his arms. This sucked so bad.

"I believe he really did lose his tongue Mizuki." Kisame said, grinning.

"I stayed ok. That should say enough." Sasuke snapped as he kept sitting like that. Hidan laughed.

"Well he did bring us that boy, so let's cut Sasuke some slack ey." He said.

"I just don't want him to cause problems later Hidan." Mizuki said. "I think Neji dear is done showering."

Sasuke kept silent again as Hidan walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Hurry it up." He said to Neji, smirking at him.

Neji frowned as he looked at Hidan, as he was drying himself.

"..I don't have clothes here." He muttered.

"You can get him some clothes from the closet in the bathroom Hidan." Mizuki called. "Take a nice outfit that Orochimaru'll like please."

Hidan smirked as he walked to the closet and pulled out some short shorts and a leather top and handed that to Neji along with some boots.

"There you go whore." He said.

Neji looked at Hidan as he swallowed his tears away, and then looked at the ground as he took the clothes from Hidan. He then started to put them on.

"Good boy." Hidan said and walked back, leaving the bathroom door open. Sasuke was still not looking up. He was trying to block everything out of his mind.

"And come into the room once you're ready!" Mizuki called. "Then I'll bring you to your new boss." He smirked and then looked at Hidan.

"Nice outfit you chose." He said.

"I know. I'm sad to see him go." Hidan said and laughed again. Sasuke stared ahead of him now. This was the worst.

After a minute, Neji walked into the room again, staring at the ground. He just couldn't look at those people. Mizuki smirked as he got up and then put on his jacket.

"You guys lock the door once you leave alright." Mizuki said, and then put an arm around Neji. "I'm going to bring him to Orochimaru-sama now."

The gang nodded and Sasuke looked at Neji now. He felt so bad it was indescribable.

"Yes sir. Good luck." Hidan said. Neji kept staring at the ground.

"See you soon." Mizuki said and smirked at Sasuke one last time, before he lead Neji out of the room with him. Soon after, they heard the door close and a minute later, a car driving away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later, Sasuke rang the doorbell of a former friend's house. He hadn't seen any of his previous friends in a long time, but he needed someone to talk to. Someone that maybe would understand and help him. And the only one he could think of was Inuzuki Kiba. So that was where he was. In a wave of desperation he had walked all the way to his place and was ringing the doorbell over and over.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" Someone yelled from the back of the house and the sound of footsteps coming closer was obvious to be heard now. Then the door was opened by Kiba, who frowned at Sasuke. "..Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba and then swallowed.

"I'm sorry I came here, I didn't know where else to go.." Sasuke said.

Kiba looked at Sasuke for some more and then sighed.

"Well you got a lot to explain, but come in man." He said, as he walked into his house again and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Some water would be great." Sasuke said as he walked inside and closed the door. He really had a lot of explaining to do.

"Alright." Kiba said, as he poured Sasuke a glass of water and took some coke himself. He then grabbed a box. "You want a cookie too?"

Sasuke laughed a little.

"No thanks. You and your cookies." He said. Kiba had always been addicted to cookies. Any kind would do. The fact that Kiba offered him one made him feel comfortable.

Kiba smirked as he took a cookie himself.

"Yeah, I still eat a few of them every day, my mom hates me for it." He said, as he handed Sasuke his glass. He then grabbed his cookie and his own glass, and walked towards the livingroom. "So what happened?"

Sasuke drank some water and followed Kiba.

"How much do you know? So I'll know where to start." Sasuke said.

"I know that you suddenly were gone from school and stuff, and I heard you were on drugs." Kiba said. "And Itachi kicked you out of the door." He sat down onto the couch now.

"Oh well, then I can pretty much go from the start." Sasuke said and sighed. He sat down next to Kiba.

"You see I.. did get on drugs and Itachi did kick me out because of it. Remember his boyfriend, Mizuki? He got me on drugs and then pulled me into his gang I guess." Sasuke explained.

"That gang on the east of the city?" Kiba asked, frowning. "And yeah, I remember him. He was a creep. I always wondered what Itachi saw in him."

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "And yeah that gang. Well he got me on drugs and really bad, then Itachi kicked me out because I was a mess. So I landed on the streets, went to Mizuki and he said he would give me a house and money and drugs if I would get people on drugs to earn money for his gang and well.. if I would get people to go into prostitution."

Kiba frowned even deeper.

"Jesus.." He muttered. "Go on.."

"Well I agreed, because I felt horrible and I had nowhere else to turn. So I started working for him to get into the gang. And it was going.. well I guess, considering what I was doing. But then I met this guy and.. I guess I fell in love but Mizuki and the others wanted him in prostitution and I got him on drugs and two weeks ago Mizuki raped him and then forced him into prostitution and I didn't do a thing." Sasuke ranted, looking away.

Kiba stared at Sasuke now, trying to absorb all of this.

"...So your boss wanted you to get the guy you loved into prostitution?" He asked. "And he succeeded in it by forcing the guy?"

"Pretty much. So Neji.. He went to the boss of all gangs to work for him and that's the last I heard of him and I just feel horrible because there's nothing I can do.." Sasuke answered.

"..I can understand that..." Kiba said, frowning again, as he took a sip of his coke. "...So now you want to get out of that gang and get that Neji guy back?"

"Yeah but I don't know how. Mizuki threatened that if I left I would loose everything, they would kill Itachi and they would not hesitate to make me follow." Sasuke softly said.

"..Perhaps you can try to get the police?" Kiba asked. "..But you said he went to the boss of the gangs? How powerful is that boss?"

"Far too powerful for some police force." Sasuke said. "I really don't know what to do and I just needed to talk to someone."

Kiba leaned back now, as he took a bite of his cookie in thought.

"..Well.." Kiba started, as he swallowed so he could talk again. "..The only thing I can think of to get Neji out of there is that Neji has to be replaced or that boss has to not like him or something.."

"The only thing I can think of is getting Neji out of there, make sure he gets away and then let them beat me up instead." Sasuke said.

"Bad idea, you'll get killed." Kiba said. "And they'll kill his family anyway then."

"And Itachi." He then added.

"They could move or something. There's just no way Orochimaru will have Neji replaced. He never does that." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Isn't Neji like the other guys at the place of that 'Orochimaru'?" Kiba asked. "I'm sure that someone as powerful as him wouldn't want to have to have sex with the same persons all the time. He can't be that special that the guy would keep him forever, right?"

"Well not forever but he just got him." Sasuke said. "And if he's done, then he gives those guys away for others to make money. Nobody ever goes free."

"Damn." Kiba said, frowning again. "...If you'd enter the building that Orochimaru lives, would you notice that people are being forced to stay there? Because then you can give the address to the police and let them go there around a time that Orochimaru'll surely be busy with forcing someone."

"Still, then the gang will kill Itachi." Sasuke said and sighed. "This is just so useless."

"But if you don't tell them it was you who told them?" Kiba asked. "You can write an anonymous letter to them."

"They'll know Kiba." Sasuke said. "They know I fell in love with Neji, they know I'm the only one who will try to get him out of there."

Kiba sighed.

"Then I don't know what to do either." He said. "Man, this situation sucks."

"I know." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry I came to you. First I wanted to go to Itachi but.. I can't."

"I understand, and I do like it that you came here." Kiba said. "Sounds strange to say, but I missed you. We had such great times together."

"I know." Sasuke said and smiled a little. "I missed you too. We used to do pretty much everything together."

"Indeed." Kiba said, nodding. "But really Sasuke, you need to find a solution to get out of that gang. Or at least make sure you get thrown out of it."

"Thrown out or getting out is just gonna cause me trouble. I'm stuck." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"If you're thrown out you can get help and get off the drugs." Kiba said, looking worried.

"If they throw me out it means they're angry so they're gonna hurt me and Itachi anyway." Sasuke said.

"Damn.." Kiba muttered. "Then I'm out of ideas."

"I guess all I can do is just stay in that gang and stay miserable." Sasuke softly said.

"There must be a way to get you out." Kiba said, frowning.

"I wouldn't know how..." Sasuke said and bit his lip.

"..Me neither." Kiba said, as he drank some more coke.

Sasuke put his head in his hand and sighed.

"..Well.. thanks for listening to me." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Kiba said, sighing. "You can always come by."

"Thanks. I think I will soon." Sasuke said and smiled at Kiba, then got up.

"Alright." Kiba said, nodding, as he smiled back. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah. Do you want to exchange numbers?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Kiba said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba and gave him his cellphone.

"You can just put it in there." He said. He was so glad Kiba accepted him. He wouldn't have found it strange if Kiba had told him to fuck off.

Kiba nodded as he accepted the phone and then put his number into it.

"And don't you dare to let me down another time." Kiba said, smirking, as he gave Sasuke his phone back.

Sasuke laughed a little as they walked to the front door now.

"I won't." Sasuke said. "Thanks Kiba."

"You're welcome." Kiba said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba again and then opened the door.

"I'll talk to you soon." He said and stepped outside.

"Alright." Kiba said, as he leaned against the doorframe. "See you."

"Bye." Sasuke said and waved at Kiba, then walked away. He still was nowhere yet, but at least he had his friend back. And that made Sasuke feel a lot better.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sasuke still had no clue of what to do. Mizuki had given him a package and he was now standing inside of Orochimaru's mansion. He had to bring it to Orochimaru but he was nervous. Nervous to see how things were inside. Nervous to see how Orochimaru was and how he treated people. Boys were walking everywhere in weird and small clothes. Sasuke wondered how Neji was doing.

At that moment, the door opened, and no one less then Neji entered. He was dressed in black boxers which looked like they were made of leather and he had a white kimono that reached his knees on, which hung open. His hair was on a ponytail and he was wearing black flip-flops. Neji frowned as he stopped in his tracks, as he saw Sasuke standing there. He immediately felt angry as he looked at the boy who got him in here.

Sasuke looked at Neji and stayed silent. So Neji was here. Working as some kind of sex slave. It was horrible to see, no matter how pretty Neji still was.

"..Neji I.." Sasuke started, but didn't know how to finish.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked, as he narrowed his eyes a little. No matter how much he hated it, he couldn't be really angry with Sasuke..

"..I had to deliver a package.." Sasuke said as he kept looking at Neji. He then looked to the floor. How could he just let this happen? How could he not have done anything yet? This was so wrong.

"To Orochimaru-sama?" Neji asked, already being used to call Orochimaru that.

Sasuke looked up again, surprised and shocked that Neji said it just like that.

"Yes.." He said. "Neji I am so sorry you are here now."

"Don't lie to me and just follow me." Neji muttered as he turned around and walked to a door at the other side of the room, and opened it. He then looked over his shoulder, waiting for Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke sighed and then followed Neji.

"I'm not lying." He said.

"You knew something like this would happen." Neji said as he walked through the house and then pushed onto the button of the elevator. He turned around to Sasuke. "I'm not going to accept your excuses."

Sasuke looked away immediately.

"..You don't have to." He said and sighed again. "I just wanted you to know."

"Well how nice of you." Neji snapped and then opened the elevator and walked in, letting Sasuke in as well, and then pushed onto the button for the fourth floor.

Sasuke frowned at Neji.

"If you're not gonna accept them, then there's nothing I can do." He said.

"You could just not show up anymore." Neji said as he leaned against the wall of the elevator and waited for them to be on the fourth floor.

"It wasn't my choice to come here." Sasuke said. "..Although I'm glad to see you."

Neji looked at Sasuke for a brief moment and then looked away. They arrived on the fourth floor now and Neji got out of the elevator and walked through the hall as Sasuke followed him. He then stopped in front of a door.

"Orochimaru-sama, can I come in?" Neji called as he knocked.

"Of course my boy, come on in." Orochimaru's voice came and when Neji opened the door, he and Sasuke walked inside. Sasuke frowned. Orochimaru looked horrible and pale and freaky. Sasuke hadn't expected someone like that.

Neji walked in now.

"Sasuke from the gang of east Konoha is here to deliver a package sir." Neji said as he bowed and then walked to Orochimaru and gave him a kiss on the lips, something he despised but had to do every time he entered. He then sat down onto a little couch behind Orochimaru's desk, to wait for Orochimaru to give him orders.

Orochimaru smirked at Neji.

"You can stay here if you want Neji or go now, as long as you'll be back once I'm done with this Sasuke guy." Orochimaru said and Sasuke frowned. Why did Neji just kiss him like that?

"I'll wait outside then sir, thank you." Neji said as he stood again and walked to the door and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So a package hm, from who?" Orochimaru asked, as he signed for Sasuke to hand him the package, while he slightly smirked at Sasuke. He had heard about the story behind Sasuke and Neji too.

Sasuke looked to the floor and then walked to Orochimaru, giving him the package.

"It's from Mizuki." Sasuke answered. He wanted so bad to turn around and leave immediately, but Mizuki had told him to stay until Orochimaru would ask him to leave.

"Ah." Orochimaru said as he accepted the package and opened it. He then smirked as he saw what was inside, but put it onto the end of his desk. "Well thanks for delivering that to me, young man. I heard something interesting by the way. You're causing problems hm? What's going on, are you a little tense?"

Sasuke looked up worried now. Who had told Orochimaru? It had to be Mizuki. Why had he done that?

"..I.. I'm new." Sasuke said, trying to keep his composure.

"I know that dear boy, I know." Orochimaru said, smirking. "Sit down please." He moved his hand to the empty chair in front of the desk.

Sasuke hesitated for a second but then walked to the chair and sat down. He refused to look at Orochimaru though.

"I heard you had some problems with your position within the gang?" Orochimaru asked, obviously pleased to see that Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

"It's not about the position.." Sasuke answered.

"Then what is it?" Orochimaru asked, folding his hands together.

"Nothing..." Sasuke said. He wanted to leave so badly and take Neji with him and leave it all behind. It sucked that he couldn't.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said now, glaring to Sasuke. "Do you have 'any' idea who you're talking to? What I can do to you? You need to show some respect boy."

Sasuke bowed his head a little.

"I'm sorry sir." He said, afraid Orochimaru would do something really, really bad. Sasuke had no doubt he would if he didn't act the right way.

"Then answer my question." Orochimaru said, as he looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"I... Neji he.. I kind of like him sir." Sasuke softly spoke.

"Ah, that." Orochimaru said. "I heard about that. But is that the reason why you're acting like you can do anything you want around your gang, hm?"

"I'm really not acting like that sir." Sasuke said. "..I.. I guess I just need to get used to my place after all.."

"Then put some effort into it." Orochimaru said. "Are you stressed?"

Sasuke frowned and looked up.

"What do you mean sir?" He asked.

"Put some effort in it to get used to your place and I asked you if you are stressed." Orochimaru said, pulling up an eyebrow. "Are you stupid? You seem a little slow."

"..I.. I'm sorry. I do have to know that sir. I'm just a little stressed because Mizuki pressures me a lot and I'm not used to it." Sasuke answered.

"That's rubbish, Mizuki is one of the best and he had the leading in leading people in the gang and get them used to it for years." Orochimaru said, huffing. "You'd better make your behaviour a little better."

"I'm sorry sir." Sasuke said. Orochimaru was really horrible. Sasuke just wanted to leave. He should just say 'yes sir' and 'no sir' from now on.

"Good." He said. "Neji!" He then called, and the door was opened by Neji a few seconds later.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, as he entered the room.

"Would you escort Sasuke here to the door and then come back to me? I have some spare time I want to enjoy with you." Orochimaru said smirking. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and then got up. He really wanted to leave now.

Neji nodded.

"..Alright sir." He said, but you could see him swallowing. "..Are you coming, Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded, but right when they wanted to walk out of the door, Orochimaru started talking.

"Neji, didn't you forget something when you entered?" He said, smirking.

Neji looked at Orochimaru and then walked to Orochimaru. He really hated it that Orochimaru wanted him to do this. He then leaned down and gave Orochimaru another kiss on the lips.

Orochimaru then grabbed Neji by the hair and started to kiss him, pulling him onto his lap roughly. Sasuke frowned as he saw Orochimaru looking at him. Was he.. doing this on purpose? God dammit.

Orochimaru then pushed Neji away towards the door.

"That was all, see you in a couple minutes my lovely whore." Orochimaru said smirking.

Neji bit his lip now and then nodded and quickly left the room. He didn't want to be there any second longer. He waited for Sasuke walk out of the room as well and then closed the door, sighing. He then pushed onto the button of the elevator again and waited.

Sasuke was silent for a while as the elevator came and they both went to stand in it. Sasuke looked at Neji and then grabbed Neji by the arms and looked at him.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a while and then shook his head.

"I don't understand you." He said.

"Well I don't understand myself either, but I 'will' get you out of here. I can't take it that you have to go through this." Sasuke said.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Neji asked, frowning. "You just lead me into a trap and now you want me to get out of it again?"

"..I had my reasons, look. All you have to know is that I will get you out of here." Sasuke said. The elevator then opened and Sasuke let go of Neji.

Neji stepped out of the elevator now and sighed.

"I don't think you'll succeed, but thanks." He said.

"I will." Sasuke said as he followed Neji to the front door, who opened it. "I promise I will."

Neji looked at Sasuke and sighed once more.

"I really don't understand you." He said.

"You don't have to." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. "I don't think anyone really does."

"..I have to go to Orochimaru-sama." Neji muttered, as he looked away.

"..I know.. I'm sorry." Sasuke said. He hesitated for a second, then gave Neji a kiss on the lips and then quickly left. He was gonna fix this.

Neji frowned as he watched Sasuke go. As he saw Sasuke's face when he closed the door behind him, he suddenly knew Sasuke was speaking the truth after all. And he suddenly had hope again.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell of a large house. He had decided to go to his brother, Itachi, and at least talk to him. Tell him he was sorry. And maybe Itachi knew a way to save Neji. That was all he would hope for now. Because there probably was no way that Itachi would ever forgive Sasuke for what he did. Sasuke rang the doorbell again, waiting.

It took some time, and then the door was opened by Sasuke's older brother. Itachi frowned at Sasuke and he looked a little angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, calm, but you could hear that he didn't like this.

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a while and then looked away. Shit, this was harder then he thought.

"I came to apologise." Sasuke said. "So... I'm sorry."

"...Why are you suddenly sorry?" Itachi asked, after he had been silent for a minute.

"I was always sorry.." Sasuke answered. "But I.. I've just been stupid I guess. Because I was a mess and all and it was just.. stupid. And I'm sorry."

Itachi frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing.. Everything." Sasuke said, a little confused now himself. "Mizuki just uses me and Neji's gone and it's my fault. And I don't know what to do because if I do anything I won't have a house, money or anything else and they'll beat me up and you will be killed." Sasuke ranted.

Itachi frowned even deeper now.

"What?" He asked. He then was silent for a while and sighed. He held the door open. "Come in and explain." He said, and then walked into the house.

Sasuke frowned and then took a deep breath again. It had been months since he last been here. It was strange to be back. It seemed like ages ago. Sasuke walked inside and closed the door, then followed Itachi, not really sure of what to do.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and filled them both with lemonade. Itachi walked back to Sasuke and handed him his glass, and then walked into the livingroom, where he sat down onto the couch.

Sasuke took the lemonade and then followed Itachi again, looking at him.

"..What should I explain?" He asked. Should he sit down as well?

"Sit down." Itachi said. "Explain how you feel, what you want, who Neji is, what you mean with 'If I do anything I won't have a house, money or anything' and the thing about you being beaten up and me being killed?"

Sasuke sat down, not too close to Itachi and then sighed.

"I don't know how I feel, and Mizuki forces me to get people into prostitution so I tried that, but I fell in love with Neji, who is now into prostitution anyway because Mizuki forced him. And if I try to help him, then I will loose everything, because Mizuki pays for my stuff. Mizuki makes sure I'm ok. And he said that if I tried to leave or do anything against their will, then he'll come kill you and then have me follow." He said.

"..And you do want to leave now?" Itachi asked, as he folded his arms.

"Well yes.. I wanted to leave before but.. but now that Neji's already in danger I just want to save him and get it over with.." Sasuke said.

"Where is Neji now?" Itachi asked. "What happened to him?"

"He got taken to the boss of all gangs." Sasuke said. "Orochimaru. He just uses everyone whenever he pleases. I want to get him out of there. Itachi I'm sorry I came here. I didn't know who else to turn to. You don't have to help me or forgive me or anything."

"Sasuke you're my brother, it's not like I suddenly hate you and never want to see you anymore." Itachi said, sighing, as he rubbed his temples a little. "I'd say, go to the police and report them about the gang, anonymous. And step out before you do, and search for a hiding place together with me."

"They'll find us. And you did kick me out so I just figured you hated me." Sasuke said, shrugging but looking down.

"I kicked you out because it was impossible to live with you, you being on drugs, and because that gang of yours was bothering me the whole time, trying to get in my pants." Itachi said.

"..Well it still seemed like you hated me. You never called and I guessed that when you yelled at me when you kicked me out it just meant you never wanted to see me." Sasuke said.

"I understand why you thought I hate you." Itachi said, nodding.

"..Well anyway, I'm sorry for coming here. I guess I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke quickly said. God how he wished he wouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable around Itachi anymore. He just wanted it to be like it was before.

"I'm glad you did it, it means you don't hate me." Itachi said. "It would've been worse if you never came back to me and hated me for being concerned."

"I didn't hate you, you had every right to throw me out." Sasuke said. He then bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

"I know." Itachi said. "But I'm glad that you can think clear again. I take it that you took a lot less drugs past week, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded, but didn't say a word. Why couldn't he just accept that Itachi was just concerned? Was it so engraved by Mizuki that Itachi hated him. That they could never be good brothers again?

"Alright." Itachi said and looked at Sasuke. He then sighed. "What crap did Mizuki tell you?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and frowned. How did he know?

"..That we could never be good brothers because I screwed up. That you hate me. That you don't want to have anything to do with me and find me disgusting. He said more, but I'm not gonna repeat that." Sasuke answered, looking away again.

"He told me that I had a bad influence on you, that I didn't treat you well and that I should move out." Itachi said. "That I was worth nothing. I think that was around the time that he tried to get me on drugs or into prostitution as well, but I didn't believe him. Mizuki always lies. You should never believe him. He tells stuff to people to make them do what he wants."

"..Well it worked with me." Sasuke softly said. He bit his lip again against the tears. "..I'm just so sorry I was too stupid to notice.."

"Mizuki can manipulate the strongest persons Sasuke." Itachi said. "There's no need to feel ashamed."

"He couldn't manipulate you.." Sasuke said and then quickly got up and walked to the door. He had been wrong. He couldn't do this. It was so hard to go back to how it was after all he had done. He really didn't know what to do anymore.

Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke if you want me to help you, stay." He said. "And you're right he couldn't manipulate me, in the end at least, but perhaps I'm a terrible strong person. I can take a lot because I don't have a lot of emotions. But you have, like normal people, lots of emotions. So just let them out for once."

Sasuke was silent for a while as he had his back to Itachi. He then leaned his head against the wall.

"I just don't know what to do anymore... You shouldn't be the one helping me.. I did you so much wrong." Sasuke softly said.

"Then make it up to me and don't ignore me anymore." Itachi said, sighing. "I missed you Sasuke. I really did. And I was so terribly concerned that you wouldn't be able to take it."

"But I don't know 'how' to make it up to you. There's nothing I can do to make it up to you. I'm just so scared you'll just hate me or that we'll be awkward." Sasuke said, closing his eyes shut tightly.

"Just saying sorry and letting me into your life again is enough already." Itachi said.

"No it's not enough! I can't just say sorry and then let it all be ok! I can't forget everything that happened ok! I made your life a living hell and I just... I just wanted you to notice me!" Sasuke yelled frustrated.

"You didn't make my life a living hell Sasuke." Itachi said, sighing. "And what do you mean you wanted me to notice you?"

"..You were always so busy.. You didn't notice it when I did good things, so I just thought that if I did bad things you would talk to me and we would spend more time together.." Sasuke softly said. "And yes I did.. you kicked me out so I must've been horrible.."

Itachi sighed.

"Do you want to say sorry or do you want me to say sorry?" He asked. "Of course I noticed it when you did good or bad things, but you always seem to forget that I'm your brother and not your father."

Sasuke looked away again.

"Well I don't have a father anymore.. I'm sorry for wanting you to take over.." Sasuke said and bit his lip again. What should he do now?

"We don't have to talk about this you know." Itachi said, sighing.

"We can't ignore it either." Sasuke said and turned away again. All he really wanted was if Itachi just came over and hugged him. But Itachi would probably never do that.

"We can talk about it later." Itachi said. "I think the most important thing now is that you get out of that gang and that the police can free Neji. If you're still in the gang when they arrest the gang, you'll be going into jail too."

"..I'm scared of stepping out of the gang.." Sasuke said, disappointed that Itachi didn't wanna talk about it.

"I understand that." Itachi said. "You could go to the police as well and explain what's been going on. Perhaps they'll not arrest you then."

"Maybe.. But I just wanna get out without having to fear for your life." Sasuke said as he walked back and sat down on a chair.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Itachi asked. "You mean you want to be kicked out or something? Or you want the impossible, which is just leaving?"

"The last thing. If they kick me out they'll do it for a reason and beat me up or kill you anyway." Sasuke said. "I don't know what to do."

"I think the safest way is going to the police, explain the situation and then let them all be arrested and the persons who are being forced into it being released." Itachi said.

"But they'll know. The police doesn't do a thing. Mizuki said lots of people tried and died." Sasuke said.

"Yes, but those persons probably didn't know where the boss lives, where to search for proof, that kind of stuff." Itachi said.

"Well I only know where he lives. But they could easily act as if nothing was happening." Sasuke said. "The police can't just walk in without any proof. I think I should just call Mizuki and tell him I'm out and wait for what he will do."

"Yeah that's a good idea, then I'm sure he won't come kill me and beat you up." Itachi said, sweatdropping.

"He'll do that anyway, that's exactly why I came here and went to Kiba. Because I frigging don't know what to do." Sasuke snapped.

"It almost seems like you want to be beaten up." Itachi said, frowning. "If you feel like you have to be punished, suppress that feeling. Because all of the ideas I gave you are better then just cancelling your job. And if he'll do that anyway, why won't you try sending the police to them?"

"Fine, I'll call the frigging police, get beaten up, arrested and nothing will happen because the police sucks. They can't do a thing." Sasuke snapped.

"If you go talk like that, fine, then don't come here asking for help." Itachi now snapped. "If you can't even trust the police, then I fear that Neji'll die in that place, because no one else can get him out of there."

"I don't 'know' what to do ok! I guess I do want to be beaten up in some sick twisted way, because that's just simply what I deserve! I just want things to go easy for once! I want to do it myself!" Sasuke yelled now.

Itachi glared as he stood and suddenly he hit Sasuke hard across the cheek, so he fell down onto the ground, and then kicked him hard in the stomach.

"There." He spat, as he blinked some tears away. "Happy now? Now you had your punishment, so stop whining and start to think clearly!"

Sasuke groaned and let out a hard moan, as he grabbed to his stomach. He coughed once and then quickly pushed himself up. He stared at the ground as tears started to ran down his face. Sasuke quickly got up and stumbled to the door. How could Itachi do this? Itachi never hurt him before. Right before he reached the door he knelt to the ground and started to cry uncontrollable.

"I'm s-sorry.." He sobbed.

Itachi sighed as he shook his head and knelt down next to Sasuke, and then hugged him close, starting to cry a little as well.

"..No, I a-am.." He muttered.  
"..Y-you said you'd never h-hurt.. I'm so s-sorry that I made you.. I'm h-horrible.." Sasuke sobbed. He just sat there, eyes wide and crying. He couldn't do this anymore. If even Itachi wanted to hurt him, then really, what did he have left?

"..Sasuke stop it..." Itachi whispered, as he clenched his eyes shut. He felt a sting in his stomach now.

Sasuke swallowed and then turned to Itachi, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck.

"..I'm just s-so sorry.." He softly sobbed.

Itachi shook his head as he put his hands onto Sasuke's back now.

"Don't be.." He said.

Sasuke sniffed loudly as he held Itachi tightly.

"..I just d-don't know what I w-want anymore.." Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi sighed.

"..I don't know that either Sasuke.." He said. "...I really don't."

"..I w-wanna stay here with you.. D-don't make me leave again.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..I won't.." Itachi said, sighing again. "..Sasuke, you can stay here if you want. Just try to decide what you want alright.. I didn't hit you because I wanted to, but you were practically begging me to 'punish' you, so I thought that if I would you would be satisfied and we could try to figure out how to solve this.."

"..I j-just didn't expect it.. I want to believe t-that you forgave me.. B-but I can't.." Sasuke said and sniffed again.

"..I did something horrible too Sasuke, I kicked you out of the house.." Itachi muttered. "I think we're even."

"But y-you had every right to.. I j-just wanna be here again and I w-want everything to be fine." Sasuke let go of Itachi a little, to wipe his tears away.

"Then we should get into action and try to think of a way to get you out of that gang." Itachi said. "Without you saying every idea is bad before even thinking of it."

"I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke said. "Will you go with me t-to the police?"

"Sure." Itachi said, nodding.

"Thanks.. I really missed you." Sasuke softly said.

"I missed you too." Itachi said, nodding again. "But I guess you already knew that."

Sasuke nodded back.

"I know.. I love you." Sasuke said and hugged Itachi again.

"I love you too Sasuke." Itachi said, hugging back. "I hope we'll find a way out of this. I'll go cook something now, then you can take a shower and calm down a little, and then we can eat together. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"Ok.. Thanks Itachi." He said and they both got up. Sasuke wiped away some more tears.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a kiss on his forehead. "Now go upstairs, you look horrible." He slightly smirked at Sasuke now and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke laughed a little and then walked upstairs to take a shower. He was so happy he and Itachi had made up. And that Itachi would even let him stay here again. Now all he had to do was save Neji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and Itachi had just been to the police to turn in Sasuke's gang and Orochimaru. The police had told them they would do anything to get rid of the gangs and save the people that suffered under them. Sasuke had gone free as he really hadn't done a whole lot wrong. They were now stopping with Itachi's car in front of Sasuke's former house. He was gonna get his stuff to live with Itachi again. Sasuke opened the door and smiled at Itachi.

"You can just wait here, I don't have a lot." He said and then got out and closed the door. He walked to his house, opened his front door and then closed it again. But before he could even start getting his things, he heard a voice:  
"Hello Sasuke." A voice Sasuke knew very well. When he turned around, he saw Mizuki sitting on his couch, looking angry. The rest of the gang was sitting there as well. The most disturbing sight was that the only one who was smirking now was Gaara, who was turning a gun between his fingers.

Sasuke looked at them with wide eyes. What the hell were they doing here? This was really not good.

"Why are you here?" He snapped, trying to keep his composure.

"We were waiting for you." Mizuki said, while Gaara started grinning. "You see, we don't really like it that you just betrayed us like that. We already heard some people having been thrown into jail. Orochimaru-sama didn't like it either and wanted to talk to you personally. So we're here to escort you to him."

"..I'm not going to Orochimaru. I quit. I'm done with it. You can just do whatever, but I'm not going with you anymore." Sasuke snapped and quickly turned around, wanting to open the door again.

"We could of course call Orochimaru to say that he could break one of Neji's legs." Mizuki then said.

Sasuke immediately stopped in his tracks. He gave out a grunt and then turned around again, angry.

"Don't you fucking dare." Sasuke snapped. He would not tolerate it if anyone touched Neji any longer.

"Then come with us quietly." Mizuki said, as he stood. "One wrong move, and you know how pleased Gaara will be to shoot you down."

Sasuke glared at Mizuki but then gave in.

"Fine. But I promise you you won't get away with it." He snapped. All he could hope for was that Itachi would notice and do something. He could not risk having Neji hurt again.

"Thank you." Mizuki said, smirking a little, as he stood and then walked out of the house. The rest got up as well and Kisame pushed Sasuke towards the door. As they walked outside, towards their cars, Itachi frowned from the place he was sitting. He knew that if he got out of the car now and tried to get Sasuke out of there, they'd attack him and probably bring Sasuke into even more danger. So he decided to follow them and then call the police. That would be best for both him, Sasuke and Neji.

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at Orochimaru's mansion. They got out of the car and entered the house, and Mizuki asked the boy who opened the door to get someone who could take them to Orochimaru.

"You'll regret what you did, shrimp." Mizuki spat to Sasuke.

"I did the right thing, so no I won't." Sasuke snapped back. He might as well say what he thought now. There was no way Orochimaru would let him go alive.

"Shut up bastard." Hidan snapped.

After a few minutes, one of the doors opened, and just like the other time Sasuke had been here, Neji came walking through. This time he was wearing black boots, together with white boxers and again an open kimono which reached his knees. Neji inwardly sighed.

"..How can I help you?" He asked. These people he hated the most.

"Take us to Orochimaru you whore." Hidan said and smirked at Neji. "Maybe we'll reward you for it later."

"Shut the fuck up Hidan." Sasuke snapped angry. He would just not tolerate it anymore.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke." Mizuki snapped. "Shut up until someone tells you to say something."

"I'll take you to him." Neji said, ignoring the rest that had been said, and walked away and waited for them to follow them, and then walked further, towards the elevator. He wondered what had happened. They all seemed to be angry with Sasuke.

The group got in the elevator and Sasuke kept quiet. He looked at Neji. At least Neji would be save soon. The police'd better be doing a fucking good job after all this. The elevator then arrived at the floor they had to be on.

The elevator opened again and Neji walked towards Orochimaru's room. He knocked.

"Sir, may I come in?" He asked. "There are some visitors here."

"Of course you can." Orochimaru's voice came. As Neji opened the door, Sasuke swallowed. This was going bad. Had Itachi not seen them going at all?

Neji swallowed as he walked into the room and when he saw Orochimaru looking up, he walked to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, as he was supposed to.

"Hello Orochimaru-sama." Mizuki said, as he bowed and pushed Sasuke's head down as well.

Sasuke groaned now, but let Mizuki push his head down. The rest of the group did the same.

"Why hello. I see you did what I asked you." Orochimaru said and pulled Neji on his lap, stroking through his hair.

"And you did a very good job again my precious Neji." Orochimaru smirked now.

"..Thank you sir." Neji said, also being used to just thank Orochimaru for this kind of comments.

"We did sir." Mizuki said, as he got up again. "We brought you the traitor."

"Very good Mizuki." Orochimaru said. "So would some of you please explain why this guy is a traitor again?"

"He went to the police and told them about us sir." Mizuki said. "They already threw some people into jail."

Neji looked at Sasuke now, frowning. So Sasuke did take action. But.. why did he do it?

"Ah yes. I remember." Orochimaru said smirking. "Well then, what are you waiting for huh?" He grabbed Neji's ass now as he pulled him better on his lap.

Neji frowned as he tensed a little. He never liked it when Orochimaru did that. But right now, he was worried about Sasuke. Especially when Mizuki nodded to Orochimaru and then suddenly hit Sasuke in the face, which lead him to fall down onto the floor, and Mizuki then kicked him. The rest of the gang started grinning a little.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Sasuke and then watched Neji. He then licked Neji below the ear.

Sasuke in the mean time groaned and tried to get up.

"..S-stop it." He snapped. That kick had been really painful.

Mizuki just kicked Sasuke again.

"Shut up." He snapped to Sasuke. "You have to pay!" And he kicked Sasuke again, which lead Neji to sit up a little. He started to become more and more worried. Where they going to.. kill Sasuke?

The gang started laughing and Orochimaru slipped his hands under Neji's shirt, touching his nipples. He was enjoying that Neji didn't even pay attention. He could do everything.

"Kick him harder Mizuki. Kisame, why don't you just join? All of you." Orochimaru said.

"Yes sir." Kisame said, as he stood next to Mizuki and pulled Sasuke up, pulling on his hair painfully, and hit him on the cheek, as Mizuki kicked Sasuke against his legs.

Sasuke let out a soft scream as they did this and grabbed to Kisame's hair.

"S-stop it!" He yelled, but he knew there was no way he could get out of this now. Would he die?

"Good, but I need it harder." Orochimaru said, getting bored. If Sasuke could still talk, it was not much fun. He slipped his hand in Neji's pants now and rubbed Neji's length as if it was nothing.

As they continued but only harder, Neji suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Orochimaru's hand away, got off of his lap and suddenly pushed all the guys off of Sasuke.

"Leave him alone you assholes!" He suddenly yelled, as he felt himself becoming angry. He pushed Sasuke back and stood in front of him. Mizuki frowned now, and looked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glared at Neji.

"You get your ass back here right now Neji. I don't think you want me to punish you now." He snapped as he got up angry. Sasuke moaned as he grabbed to his head, which had gotten a lot of beating from Kisame.

"..Just stop hurting him.." Neji muttered, as he shook his head. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and then suddenly got up and walked towards Neji. Neji took a step backwards but Orochimaru already grabbed him at his hair and then tossed him into Hidan's arms.

"You make sure that he won't interrupt anymore, but don't lay a finger onto him." Orochimaru spat to Hidan, and pushed all of them out of the way, only to grab Sasuke and push him against the wall roughly. You almost heard Sasuke's bones cracking.

"..So, how much are you hurt already, hm?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed and coughed once, then looked at Orochimaru in fear.

"...P-please stop.." He softly said, but he knew Orochimaru would not stop until he was dead.

"That's obviously not enough, you can still talk." Orochimaru said, as he gave Sasuke a sinister glare. He then suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm and pushed it against the wall, and before anyone noticed what he was planning, Orochimaru grabbed a needle and pushed it right into Sasuke's hand. He did it so precise that he didn't hit Sasuke's aorta.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream.

"S-stop!" He yelled terrified. His hand started bleeding rapidly now and it hurt like hell. He had to get out of here before he was killed.

"Stop it!" Neji yelled, as he saw how badly Sasuke started to bleed.

Orochimaru smirked and then he grabbed Sasuke at his hair and hit Sasuke hard against the cheek, and then hit him in the stomach. As Sasuke doubled over, Orochimaru held him up with his leg. He put on some knuckle gloves.

"Hidan, I asked you something." He said, sounding dangerous. "Or do you want me to punish you after this?"

"Sir!" Hidan said and grabbed Neji by his hair then put his hand over Neji's mouth.

"S-stop.." Sasuke moaned as he tried to stand up straight again. He just wanted to run away, but his legs barely moved anymore. His hand hurt so badly he couldn't do a thing. He was afraid.

Orochimaru smirked now and then grabbed Sasuke at his hair, pulling him straight, and then hit Sasuke in the face with the hand that had the knuckle glove on. Sasuke's face ripped open immediately and before Sasuke could scream out because of that, Orochimaru rammed three needles into Sasuke's right leg. The rest swallowed. They were just watching how Orochimaru beat up Sasuke, and they were happy that it wasn't one of them being there, being beaten up.

"P-please stop!" Sasuke yelled desperate and let out more screams of all the pain. His flesh was practically hanging of his cheek now and his leg and hand hurt so badly. If anyone, 'anyone' would just come in and save him.

Orochimaru just laughed now and suddenly he grabbed a knife and cut Sasuke's shoulder. He then just hit Sasuke's other cheek again.

"Still got a voice left hm?" He asked. "I'm not going to stop my boy, and you know that."

Sasuke screamed it out now as he tried to push Orochimaru away. He knew it wouldn't do a thing, but the pain took over. And all he wanted was for it to just stop.

Orochimaru smirked again and then suddenly grabbed a knife and pushed it into Sasuke's shoulder, into the wound he just made. He ended his torture session by hitting Sasuke in the stomach, still with the knuckle gloves on, and then pushed him onto the ground. He kicked Sasuke into the wound on his stomach and then walked to his chair again, as he sat down, satisfied.

"I hope you guys learned from this." He said. "Let this be a warning. Hidan, give me Neji back now."

Hidan nodded and took Neji to Orochimaru, handing him over. He looked at Sasuke, who curled up into a ball, his eyes wide, moaning and panting. And bleeding. It was just a matter of time before he would bleed to death.

"...Please don't leave him laying there like that." Neji said, who was still in shock from what had happened. They just left Sasuke there to die. How could they?

"Shut your mouth Neji." Orochimaru said and pulled Neji back to his desk. He sat down and pulled Neji on his lap. "Now that Sasuke is nicely bleeding to death, why don't you guys give me some advice of how I should kill the guy off completely." Orochimaru said smirking once again.

Neji looked at Orochimaru now.

"..Please let me help him, I'll do anything.." Neji said, begging Orochimaru now. The gang was silent now. They were all horrified by Orochimaru now. Finally, Mizuki spoke up.

"..Perhaps you could just leave him like that?" He asked.

"Oh I don't think so. Don't tell me you wanna spare him by not giving him an awful death now." Orochimaru said, ignoring Neji as he bend him over a little to grab his ass. He was toying with Neji. He was toying with everyone by now.

Neji was forced to lean onto the desk, while Orochimaru touched him, but he only had attention for Sasuke.

"...Please call a doctor for him, or let me help him, I'd really do everything..." He tried one more time, as he looked at Sasuke who was gasping for breath.

"..Well.. I don't know sir." Mizuki said, frowning.

"Do you want me to do the same to you Mizuki?" Orochimaru asked. "And shut your mouth Neji. You can only open it when I order you to."

Neji bit his lip now, and Mizuki gasped slightly.

"Of course not sir, eh.. you could perhaps.. burn him?" He asked, which lead Neji to look at him shocked and angry.

Orochimaru laughed. "Well I think that is a wonderful idea." He said and then suddenly grabbed into his desk. He handed Neji a box of matches and Mizuki a bottle of whisky.

"There. Put the plan in working. Both of you." He said.

Neji looked at Orochimaru shocked now.

"Are you crazy?" He then snapped, as he got off of Orochimaru's lap. "I'm not going to do that!"

Mizuki glared at Neji while he grabbed the bottle of whisky and then suddenly poured it down onto Sasuke's body.

Sasuke screamed again for a little while and then started sobbing as he scratched at his wounds. It felt so horrible. Like his body was burning his flesh away.

"Do it now Neji or you will have the same faith!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Fine, then torture me too, but I 'won't' hurt Sasuke!" Neji yelled back now, as he tossed the box of matches to Orochimaru's head. Mizuki stared at them now, with his mouth open.

Orochimaru glared at Neji then got up and grabbed him by the hair. He took him to Sasuke and then grabbed Neji's hands tightly, pushed the matches in it and then held Neji by the hair again.

"Do it right now or I swear I will pull all of those hairs out of your frigging head!" Orochimaru yelled.

Neji glared back at Orochimaru as he started shaking a little, but then tossed the box away again, as he kept glaring at Orochimaru.

"I won't." He snapped.

Orochimaru let out a frustrated scream but right when he was about to pull Neji's hair out, the door swung open and several policemen stormed inside.

"Drop all of your weapons and get your hands up right now!" One of them yelled as all of the policemen aimed their guns to the gang and especially to Orochimaru.

Everyone in the room froze, except for Orochimaru. He quickly turned Neji around and held a gun he grabbed out of one of his pockets against his temple, and put a foot onto Sasuke.

"You drop your weapon and get your hands up!" He snapped.

"One pull on that trigger and you die!" The policeman said and then even more stormed in, grabbing the rest of the gang and cuffing them up. They all had guns.

"Wouldn't you kill me anyway?" Orochimaru asked, as he smirked a little. But you could see that he knew he was caught now. It were too many of them.

"We will lock you away, now lower you gun and hand yourself over!" The policeman said as every cop now turned their guns on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru glared at the cops now and looked around. He then smirked.

"Alright, you got me." He said, and suddenly his hand trailed up Neji's body. "But before you lock me up, I'd like to mark something that's mine." He then, before someone could react, grabbed one of the big knives he always carried with him, ripped open Neji's clothes and boxer and shoved the knife in as deep as he could. Orochimaru tossed his head back now, laughing, while Neji let out a scream of pain. Orochimaru hit the knife and then pushed Neji onto the ground, before the police men jumped onto him.

Several men were needed to cuff Orochimaru up and escort him out of the people, along with the other gang members. Then some of them turned to Sasuke and Neji.

Sasuke stared at Neji and coughed up blood. He had been too late. Orochimaru hurt Neji anyway. And it really was all his fault.

Neji crawled to Sasuke now, as panicked voices were all around them and the cops were calling ambulances and more help.

"..H-hold on.." Neji softly said to Sasuke.

As Neji was close enough, Sasuke moved his unharmed hand to Neji's and grabbed it softly.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed to Neji and then closed his eyes. He wasn't passing out, but he was just so tired. And the blood loss made him almost pass out as well as the pain.

Neji stroke through Sasuke's hair a little, as he felt himself getting dizzy as well. At that moment, the door was opened by Itachi. Itachi came running into the room, towards Sasuke. He even pushed some cops out of the way.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, worried as hell.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as if trying to tell Itachi he was ok. But he couldn't do any more then that. He was slowly passing out and he felt so tired. He barely even felt his wounds anymore, which really couldn't be a great sign.

The sirens of ambulances was being heard now, and Itachi shook Sasuke a little. Sasuke could vaguely hear Itachi's panicked voice, but it seemed to become more and more soft every minute. He then passed out and it was silent.

* * *

Four days later, a moan was being heard from a raven-haired boy laying in a hospital bed. Sasuke had been passed out for all those days and was finally waking up. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up to a white room. He felt pretty much horrible and his entire body ached and throbbed. He looked around slowly and spotted Itachi, sitting on a chair next to him.

"..Itachi.." He softly said, his voice ragged.

Itachi looked up and then looked at Sasuke.

"Oh thank god you woke up." He said, sighing. "How are you feeling?"

"..Not that good.." Sasuke softly answered. He was having a massive headache right now. But he did remember everything that happened. And it sucked so bad.

"..W-what happened after I passed out?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Neji were brought to the hospital, together with some other victims of Orochimaru." Itachi said. "You have been passed out for three days."

"Oh.. How is Neji?" Sasuke asked worried as he tried to sit up but found out that several wires were keeping him from doing so. He didn't wanna pull anything out.

"I'm fine." A voice from Sasuke's left said and when Sasuke turned his head he saw Neji laying on the bed next to him, on his stomach, reading a magazine. But Neji was looking at Sasuke now.

Sasuke frowned a little.

"...Why are you in the hospital then?" Sasuke asked, seeing he was missing some parts of that day.

"..Orochimaru ripped my entrance by pushing a knife in." Neji said. "So it's healing now."

"Oh... right.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said, looking away. He felt something sting in his stomach. It was his fault that this happened after all.

Neji looked at his magazine again now. No matter how glad he was that Sasuke freed him from that hell.. he still was the one who got him into it.

"..Do you need anything?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"..No.." Sasuke softly said. Neji just ignored him now. He would probably hate him. "I'm sorry this happened..."

"..Who are you talking to now?" Itachi asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"I guess both of you... But more to Neji.." Sasuke said. Dammit, he wanted to get up and tell Neji how sorry he was, but he could barely even move.

Neji sighed now.

"I want to tell you it doesn't matter, but of course it does." Neji muttered. "I don't know if I can forgive you for this."

"..I know.. You don't have to, I guess.." Sasuke said. "..I wish I would've never met you, then this would've never happened.."

"..It would've happened to someone else then." Neji said, shrugging.

"Do you want me to leave you guys alone?" Itachi asked.

"..I guess it would.." Sasuke said. "And I don't know.. I don't think Neji wants to talk to me.."

"Well you guys should talk about it." Itachi said as he stood. "I'm going to get something to drink for all of us." He then walked out of the room, and Neji sighed.

Sasuke was silent. He had no clue what to say. All he could really do was apologise to Neji and Neji would probably never accept it.

Neji sighed as he just turned a page.

"..Is there something else you want to say?" Neji asked.

"..Well there's nothing I can say apart from that I'm sorry.. I could tell you the reasons why, but I don't want to give you excuses. I did it, so it's only fair you'll hate me I guess.." Sasuke answered.

"I don't hate you." Neji said.

"Well then you dislike me, there really isn't a lot of difference." Sasuke said.

"...I do like you, but don't want to." Neji said.

"..Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not gonna bother you anymore. It's best if I just stay away from you." Sasuke said.

"Do you think you'll continue the drugs then?" Neji asked.

"No." Sasuke said. "But I don't think I could handle a rejection from you."

Neji frowned.

"What do you mean with a rejection?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I'd just rather have no contact with you at all then always have to look at you and know you dislike me." Sasuke answered, not looking back.

"I guess I need some time." Neji said. He then sighed. "We had some great times but... well, you know... you're a little too easy to influence. I need someone who's strong now and has an own will... and you don't."

Sasuke bit his lip and stayed silent. Neji was right. But it really wasn't like he was weak. He 'had' to stay in the end. Or both him and Itachi would've died.

Neji put his magazine onto the night desk next to his bed, and then laid down again, closing his eyes.

"..I'm sorry Sasuke.. I just don't think we'd work." He said. "..You're right.. I can't forgive you."

"You don't have to.." Sasuke said as he felt tears come to his eyes. He swallowed. Dammit, he just wanted to get up and walk away.

"..Alright." Neji softly said, shrugging.

"Goddammit Neji, you don't have to be so harsh." Sasuke snapped and then bit his lip.

"Hear who's talking." Neji said.

"Whatever. I'm not shrugging and acting like none of it ever mattered. You're harsh and I thought you were different. I thought maybe 'you' would be able to forgive me after all those months we spend together. Because trust me, I never lied to you about my feelings." Sasuke snapped.

"Shrugging and acting like I don't care is nothing compared with giving someone drugs and telling him it are just painkillers." Neji said. "Or injecting someone with drugs while the two of you are having a great time together. I think that's much worse then what I'm doing now."

"Well maybe it's not. I don't know what to say to that ok." Sasuke snapped. "I don't know what else to say then sorry. I didn't exactly have a choice. He made me do those fucking things. Maybe I wanted to join at first but I sure as hell didn't anymore when I met you. I 'had' to frigging stay unless I wanted myself and my brother dead." Sasuke snapped and pushed himself up. He pulled out the wires and tubes. He just wanted to leave right now. He couldn't listen to Neji anymore, he couldn't see him acting like this. He wanted to remember the good times, not this.

Neji frowned as he saw what Sasuke was doing.

"So if it had been an other boy you didn't like you'd just have continued, wouldn't you?" Neji asked. "And stop that, unless you want to kill yourself after all."

"Well maybe I do." Sasuke snapped as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling out more wires.

"If I hadn't been in love with anyone, I would've continued. Probably.. You made me realise I couldn't just stay and keep telling myself it would be ok. I would've died for you, but never mind."

"Sasuke don't act like this now." Neji said, frowning even deeper.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "I don't wanna be in the same room as you now. I did this for you and doesn't make a difference.. I screwed up again."

"Do you even have any idea why this is so hard for me?" Neji snapped back now.

"Because I forced you to do things no one would ever want, probably." Sasuke snapped as he got off the bed stumbling a little and tried to walk to the door now.

"Why are you acting like you think it's ridiculous that I can't just forgive you like that?" Neji asked, frowning. "Why are you trying to make me feel guilty or at least like it was my own fault this happened if you understand pretty good that this is not something easy for me?"

"Because I thought you wanted to give me a chance!" Sasuke snapped. "Because I thought when you didn't wanna hurt me and said to hold on and stroke my hair that you.. That we.. I don't know ok.. I don't know." He said back down on the bed, trying to stop the small wounds he made to stop bleeding.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't think of love and shit after I've been raped more then thirty times." Neji now snapped, and then hit the button which called a nurse to their room.

"..I'm sorry... I shouldn't have thought that.. Dammit, I wish I'd never fallen in love with you." Sasuke softly said and then pulled the covers over him. He felt cold. And most of all rejected, even though he knew there was no way Neji would want him anyway.

Neji just looked away, angry. Damn it. When the nurse came walking into the room, he told her that Sasuke had panicked and jumped out of his bed. After she had cleaned Sasuke's wounds and put everything back on, she left again.

"Just sleep now, will you." Neji muttered as he saw Sasuke looking at him. He put the covers over himself as well and put his head onto his pillow. He put his head to the left so he didn't look at Sasuke.

"I can't sleep." Sasuke said as he looked to the floor and then turned his head away. It had no use to try anymore. He just had to give up...

Neji gripped his pillow tightly with his left hand and sighed. The sigh did betray how he felt, since it came out a little shakily. He really was trying to hold in his tears now.

"I'm really sorry Neji.. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry.." Sasuke softly said, maybe more to himself then to Neji.

Neji bit his lip.

"..I know you a-are.. " Neji then muttered.

"You don't seem to know.." Sasuke said as he turned his head to Neji again. "You can cry about what happened you know.. It was horrible."

Neji swallowed his tears away now.

"..I just want to forget it.." He muttered.

"I know... I can't really help." Sasuke said, feeling massively guilty now. Even more then he did before.

"..I know.." Neji softly said. "..I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

"You can talk if you want Neji.." Sasuke said, looking worried.

Neji just closed his eyes now. It was obvious he couldn't talk about this with Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lip now and stayed silent.

"..Well.. If there's anything I can do, just ask.." He said and looked away again. If Neji wouldn't talk to him, then Sasuke was not gonna force himself on Neji. That was probably for the best.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said, putting his legs up, so he was laying in a foetus position. For some kind of reason, he felt more safe like that last days.

"..You're welcome.." Sasuke said and then stayed silent. It was all he could do.

A little while later, Itachi came walking into the room, as Neji had fallen asleep.

"Hey." He said to Sasuke, as he sat down onto the chair next to Sasuke's bed again. "I got you some hot chocolate."

Sasuke smiled at Itachi.

"Thanks." He said. "Err, can you help me sit up?" He asked as he tried to get up a little.

Itachi nodded, as he helped Sasuke. He then looked at Neji.

"Is he sleeping again?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said and looked down as he took the hot chocolate from Itachi. "..I don't wanna talk about Neji.."

"Did something happen?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"Well we talked.. But it didn't go well. It comes down to that Neji will never trust me again and I can't blame him." Sasuke answered.

"...He's gone far, isn't he?" Itachi asked, frowning again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, frowning as well.

"Well.. that he's not like he was before." Itachi said. "I don't know him, but the way he's acting tells a lot. He's very scared of everyone around him and really insecure. At least, that's what I saw these days."

"I know.. It's my fault." Sasuke said. "I should've just send him away the second I starting to have feelings for him."

"Yeah and then you would've been killed." Itachi said. "Not a good option. You couldn't do something else but obey them."

"..I guess.. But maybe having been killed would be better.." Sasuke said and shrugged.

"He'd still be like this then Sasuke." Itachi said. "They would've taken him anyway."

"I guess... He won't understand that.." Sasuke said.

"I think you have to give him some time until he understands that." Itachi said.

"..I was already planning on giving him time. Or well, leaving him alone at least." Sasuke said.

"As long as you don't cancel the contact it's fine I guess." Itachi said, sighing.

"..I don't think Neji wants contact." Sasuke said.

"Did he yell at you and tell you to fuck off?" Itachi asked.

"No, but he did say it wouldn't work and he ignored me and stuff." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Hmm.. well I don't know." Itachi said. "You have to know it for yourself."

"..What if I just leave it up to Neji.. I think that would be a good idea." Sasuke said.

"I think so too." Itachi said, nodding.

"Well.. I'll just do that." Sasuke said and gave Itachi an empty cup. "Is it ok I go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"That's alright." Itachi said, nodding, as he accepted the cup.

"Ok. Thanks Itachi.. really. Night." Sasuke said as he let himself slide down into his bed again and closed his eyes. He could only hope it would all seem better soon.

"Goodnight." Itachi said, sighing, and then stood. He looked at Sasuke some more time and then left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

"What about pancakes?" Inuzuki Kiba asked Sasuke, as they entered the supermarket together. It was almost half a year after the day the gang got arrested, and Kiba and Sasuke were having a lot of contact lately. They had planned an evening together, to just cook together and watch some movies. Something they did a lot lately.

"We ate pancakes last time." Sasuke said looking around in some shelves. "You always want pancakes Kiba, don't you ever eat anything healthy?" He laughed a little. Sasuke had completely gotten off the drugs and he was living a rather happy life with his brother now.

"Of course I do, but I just like pancakes." Kiba said, huffing. "Well what about some pasta with fish and some of your healthy stuff?"

"Well that sounds a lot better don't you think." Sasuke said and smiled at Kiba, then laughed. He walked a little further and then spotted someone he hadn't seen in ages. Neji. They had lost all contact after leaving the hospital. Sasuke had really not fallen out of love with Neji, but there had simply been no contact at all. Sasuke had figured it was because Neji just didn't want it. But this was a good opportunity to ask how Neji was doing after half a year.  
"Why don't you go get the pasta Kiba?" Sasuke said and pushed Kiba to the pasta. He then let Kiba alone and walked to Neji.  
"Hi, long time no see." He said and smiled a little. Neji looked really good.

Neji looked up from inspecting the apples as he heard someone talking to him. He looked surprised as he saw Sasuke standing there, next to him. Sasuke.. looked really good. All the leather Sasuke had been wearing before was gone, Sasuke was just wearing casual clothes now. His skin actually had gotten a little colour and he looked more healthy then before. The look in Sasuke's eyes had changed as well, you could see that he didn't do drugs anymore.

"..Hey." Neji said, after he had been staring at Sasuke for a little while. "...You changed."

"So did you." Sasuke said smiling. "So how have you been doing?" He asked, wondering if Neji had been ok. He certainly looked like he did. Neji definitely wasn't on drugs anymore, since his face and eyes were glowing. It was really good to see.

"Well I've been doing great, actually." Neji said, as he put some apples in a plastic bag. "I'm living on my own now, in a great neighbourhood and it's going really well on school. What about you?"

"I'm doing good. I went back to school and I still live with Itachi." Sasuke said. "I'm happy to hear you're doing so well."

"Thanks." Neji said, nodding. "I'm glad to see you're off the drugs as well and well, you just look a lot better then before. You look healthy." He was still amazed by how great Sasuke looked. "..Is that your friend?" He then asked, as he saw a boy around Sasuke's age standing some distance away, looking at Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke turned around and laughed.

"Yeah that's my friend. Kiba." Sasuke said as he signed for Kiba to come to them. Once Kiba was there he introduced the two.

"Kiba, this is Neji. Neji, Kiba." Sasuke said. He knew Kiba would just leave them alone when he knew it was Neji standing here.

"Nice to meet you Neji." Kiba said, as he shook Neji's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Neji said, nodding. Kiba looked at Sasuke now and as he saw Sasuke's look, he walked off again, muttering to himself. He never liked it to be put aside, but he understood that Sasuke wanted to talk to Neji alone.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba and then looked at Neji again.

"So you look really good as well. You let your hair grow longer I see. It suits you." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said, blushing a little, as he pushed his hair back behind his ear. "You're actually the first to notice it. It grew a lot longer indeed."

"Well it looks good." Sasuke said. "Oh and you shouldn't buy those apples, I found a spider in one of them last week."

Neji frowned now.

"Ew, did you really have to tell me that?" He asked, as he looked at his plastic bag, immediately checking it for apples which had spider rag on it.

"I figured you'd rather wanna know now then when you were gonna eat something and you ate a spider or something." Sasuke said laughing a little.

Neji laughed a little too, as he shook his head.

"Well I'll check up on them at home and wash them." He said. He then looked at Sasuke again. "Well, I need to go now, but well.. it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah I have to go too. Kiba doesn't like getting ditched." Sasuke said and smirked a little. "Hey, would you mind if I call you some time?" Sasuke asked.

"..Sure, why not?" Neji asked, after he had thought of it a little. He smiled at Sasuke now. "Well I'll speak you soon then. Bye." When he walked away, Kiba was putting up his thumbs to Sasuke and was smiling broadly at him, and winking.

Sasuke laughed and then looked at Neji leaving. He smiled. At least they could talk to each other again. That was really all Sasuke wanted.

Kiba now walked back to Sasuke.

"Man, I don't even want to know how happy you are now." He said, as he hit Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled at Kiba.

"Really happy." He said. "Now let's go get my healthy stuff and get cooking."

"Indeed." Kiba said, grinning. "And good. You'd better call him fast."

"I'll call him tomorrow. I can't abandon you all the time." Sasuke said smirking.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." Kiba said, laughing.

"So are you." Sasuke said. They then finished their shopping and went home. But secretly, Sasuke couldn't wait until the next day. So he could call Neji again.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting in his room. Itachi was working, so now was the perfect time to call Neji. Sasuke dialled the number and waited. He just hoped Neji would be happy to hear from him so soon.

"Neji speaking." Neji, who picked up the phone after a minute, said.

"Hi Neji, it's Sasuke." Sasuke said, happy to hear Neji's voice. Somehow he really never had the chance to get over Neji at all.

"Hey." Neji said, sounding happily surprised.

"Hi. How are you?" Sasuke asked smiling. He probably wouldn't be able to stop smiling for a while.

"I'm fine, I'm cleaning a little." Neji said. "Nice of you to call so soon. How are you?"

"I'm good. And I figured I had the time to call so." Sasuke said. "Do you want me to hang up so you can continue cleaning?"

"No it's fine, I'm almost done anyway." Neji said. "What are you doing now?"

"Ok good. I'm not really doing anything." Sasuke said. "Itachi's working and I already finished homework and the household. So.. calling you is what I'm doing now."

Neji laughed a little.

"Alright." He said. "Are you living with Itachi now?"

"Yeah. I told you that yesterday." Sasuke said. "Were you to busy checking me out that you didn't listen to what I said?" He laughed now.

Neji laughed too.

"I guess so, sorry." He said. "I was just amazed that you looked so different. You're a completely other person now."

"Am I? I haven't really noticed." Sasuke said surprised. "I guess I did change somewhat. You did too."

"Well you changed more." Neji said. "Your clothing style changed, your hair style changed, your attitude changed and even the look in your eyes changed."

"The look in my eyes?" Sasuke asked confused. Did Neji look at his eyes?

"Yeah, you used to look stressed." Neji said. "You could clearly see that in your eyes. And now you look relaxed."

"Oh. Well I guess that's good." Sasuke said. "I feel a lot better as well. I take it you do too."

"Yeah I do." Neji said. "And a lot more comfortable."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad." Sasuke said smiling. "So you live alone right? Why didn't you go back to your uncle?"

"I did, but in the end I decided I wanted to move out." Neji said. "I'm living with some other guys now."

"Oh really? That's good. With your boyfriend or..?" Sasuke asked. He really just had to know if Neji had a boyfriend.

"Well I almost had something with one of them but we didn't work out and we're just friends now." Neji said. "I've had a boyfriend, but we broke up a month ago."

"Ah I see. That's too bad." Sasuke said. Too bad for that guy, but not for Sasuke, who smiled broadly now. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come over. Maybe we could lunch together or something."

"..Eh.." Neji said, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to, but somewhere he still didn't trust Sasuke completely.

"You don't have to. It's just a suggestion." Sasuke quickly said.

"..Yeah I know." Neji said. "Well you know what, I'll come over."

"Really? That's nice of you." Sasuke said smiling.

"I'm so nice." Neji said, laughing a little. "Can you text message me your address?"

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said and laughed a little too. "I'll see you in a bit then ok?"

"You will." Neji answered. "Then I'll finish cleaning and then I'll come your way."

"Ok. Thanks Neji. See you soon." Sasuke said.

"Bye." Neji said and then hung up the phone.

Sasuke hung up the phone and then text messaged Neji his address. He then waited.

* * *

Around an hour later, the doorbell rang and Sasuke quickly opened the door to find Neji standing there.

"Hi." Sasuke said smiling. Damn, he couldn't help being so happy about it all.

"Hey." Neji said. "You look happy." He noticed with a smile.

"Oh yeah well.. I'm just happy you decided to come. So come on in." Sasuke said as he opened the door for Neji.

"Thanks." Neji said, as he walked in and took off the jacket he had been wearing.

"So you done cleaning?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door again and led Neji inside.

"Yes." Neji answered. "It's not a lot to clean because the house isn't big, so I was done quickly."

"That's good." Sasuke said. "So should we order lunch or make some or do you want to do something else?"

"We could just make some here right?" Neji asked. "And can you show me around the house? I'm curious about how it all looks."

"Ok. Let's do that first." Sasuke said. "Well this is obviously the livingroom. And the kitchen's right over there." Sasuke said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Looks nice." Neji said, as he looked around. Itachi and Sasuke had a nice kitchen. It was small, but nicely decorated.

"It is." Sasuke said and then walked to the stairs.

"Upstairs is my room, so come on." Sasuke said and walked upstairs.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he followed Sasuke. "Is it nice to live here again?"

"Very." Sasuke said. "I missed this place a lot." He then opened the door to his room.

"I can understand that." Neji said as he walked into Sasuke's room and looked around. "Looks nice."

"It's not really special." Sasuke said shrugging. "Itachi's room is next to here and across the hall is the bathroom. That's pretty much it I guess."

"It's bigger then my room." Neji said, laughing.

"Really? Then you must not have a big room." Sasuke said smiling. "Should we make lunch now?"

"Are you hungry?" Neji asked, grinning a little.

"A little. I waited for you." Sasuke answered laughing. They then walked downstairs.

"That's very nice of you." Neji said, smirking. "Hey, we're acting like strangers around each other, but I want to ask you something personal anyway. I was a little worried about you and the drugs. Did you get off of them completely?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and smiled. It was nice to hear Neji was worried about him.

"I did. Haven't touched a pill for three and a half months now." Sasuke said. "Did you?"

"Orochimaru never gave me drugs so I kicked off when I was there." Neji said, as they walked into the kitchen. "But that's good. You can see it that you don't do drugs anymore."

"So I've been told." Sasuke said. "Don't talk about him." Nobody talked about the gang around. He simply didn't want it anymore.

Neji frowned.

"Why not?" He asked, as he looked at Sasuke a little oddly.

"I don't like talking about them." Sasuke said. "So what should we eat?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Just a sandwich is fine." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Ok well, what do you want on it?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out some bread.

"Cheese, if you have it." Neji said. "Should I help?"

"If you want. Could you grab a knife?" Sasuke asked, pointing to a cabinet. He pulled some cheese and butter out of the fridge.

Neji nodded as he walked to the cabinet and searched for a knife. As he had found it, he walked back to Sasuke and handed him the knife.

"Here you are." Neji said. "It's so strange to just talk to you again."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then started to put some butter on the bread.

"I know. It is." He said. "I'm glad you want to though."

"Me too." Neji said. "I doubted for a moment when you called me. I don't know, especially in the first months we had no contact I told myself to never search contact with you anymore, for my own good. But I did miss you."

Sasuke silently continued to put butter on the bread now.

"..I guess I missed you too." He said. He wasn't really sure of what to say.

Neji nodded, as he watched Sasuke making the sandwiches.

"So how's school going?" He asked.

"It's going well." Sasuke answered and then put the knife away and put slices of cheese on them.

"Not to scare you or anything, but I guess I should be honest right?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

Neji frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you want me to be honest or not?" Sasuke asked as he sliced the bread into halves and put them on a plate.

"Of course I want you to be honest." Neji said, frowning. "I just don't understand what you're talking about."

"I needed to know if you want me to be honest. And I don't wanna scare you Neji, but I never... really got over you." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, his face serious.

Neji frowned even deeper.

"...Are you serious?" He asked. He looked even more confused as Sasuke nodded. "..But.. why? I mean, we haven't even been officially together or something.. we haven't been together for more then a month."

"Well I still liked you a lot." Sasuke said. "You were there for me no matter what. I guess I needed that."

"..When we started seeing each other I thought you only needed sex." Neji said.

"I told you back then that that wasn't all that I wanted. I meant that." Sasuke said. "It were the little things you did. Like taking care of me when I was sick and stuff. Respecting it that I didn't wanna talk but letting me know I could tell you anything anyway. Those kind of things."

"That's true." Neji said, thinking. "..Well I'm not scared now or something, I'm just amazed I made such a big impact on you."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Anyway, do you want something to drink with this?" He handed Neji the sandwiches.

"Some water is fine." Neji said, accepting the sandwiches. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He gave it to Neji and then poured some milk for himself.

"You haven't seen the garden yet." Sasuke said and walked out of the kitchen to the backdoor. He opened it to a small garden. He always loved being there.

Neji followed Sasuke and looked around again.

"Small but nice." He said, nodding. "Should we sit here?"

"I guess so." Sasuke said. He said down on a bench Itachi and him had put in the garden.

Neji sat down next to him now.

"Do you have a job now?" He asked.

"Well I work at the video-shop part time. Do you?" Sasuke asked. He wondered if this was all they were gonna ever say about their feelings. If it would all just be shallow from now on.

"I work at a music shop, how funny." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke smiled a little too.

"I guess that is funny." He said and then silently ate his sandwich.

Neji sighed.

"We're a little awkward to each other." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I know.." Sasuke said, not meeting Neji's eyes. "I guess that's just because I like you and you won't like me back." He smiled a little, but it was a sad smile.

"..Well I like you but probably not in the way you like me now." Neji said.

"Exactly. So I guess that's why we're awkward." Sasuke said and put away his plate. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited you over just yet."

"It's already half a year ago." Neji said, shrugging.

"That doesn't mean we were ready for this." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said, nodding. "I just think we need to start over somehow."

"..I guess.." Sasuke said. "Look Neji, I just want this to be your choice. If you don't want to start over, then say it."

"If I wouldn't have wanted it I wouldn't be here." Neji said.

"Aren't you scared the same thing would happen? You really can't convince me you would want to start over completely. It's not like you'll forget." Sasuke said.

"The only thing I still can't handle is having sex with people." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"I can understand that. But what I mean is that... I'm not just someone. And I know you won't be able to ever completely forgive me. So.." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, sighing. "..But you did good things too."

"What are you trying to say." Sasuke asked, not understanding why there even was a 'but' in Neji's sentence.

"..Well.. if you hadn't changed your mind, if you hadn't changed and if you just stayed as cruel as you were.. I'd still be in Orochimaru's hands right now." Neji said. "I'm very well aware of that."

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything." Sasuke asked.

"..Well.. that I still have more then enough reason to trust you after all." Neji said, shrugging.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you Neji." He said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Because I don't know what you expect from me. You're saying you can trust me, but you can't forgive me and that you want to start over but I don't know if you want be friends or what." Sasuke said.

"I'm confused myself as well." Neji said, as he leaned back a little and closed his eyes. "But I'm still attracted to you. A lot."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Neji. He then leaned over Neji all of a sudden and gave him a soft kiss. He could always try. There really wasn't anything to loose.

Neji opened his eyes now and looked at Sasuke for a moment. He then grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him back. Yes. He wanted this.

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's cheek. He wasn't really sure whether Neji grabbing his head was impulse or really just because he wanted to kiss. But Sasuke definitely wanted it. He kissed Neji softly. It had been ages since he kissed and he had really longed for Neji's soft lips.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then let his eyes slip closed, as he pulled Sasuke closer gently and deepened the kiss, licking over Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke made Neji part his lips and softly licked his tongue. He really did miss this. A lot. Sasuke put a hand on Neji's hip, to pull him slightly closer as well.

Neji slowly moved his tongue as well, and then moved some more so he sat down onto Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke let out a soft moan as Neji did this and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, pulling him close. Sasuke pulled back a little a few times before kissing Neji passionately again.

Neji enjoyed kissing Sasuke for a while and then broke the kiss, to look at him.

"...It seems I feel more for you then I expected.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked back at Neji.

"..I guess so.. If you want me to stop I'll stop Neji.." Sasuke said, stroking through his hair once.

"..I'd tell you.." Neji said, nodding. He then just kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke kissed back again, but broke the kiss after a little while.

"..So what does this mean then?" He asked softly.

"..That I want to try a relationship." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back.

"Why?" He asked as he stroke over Neji's back lovingly.

"..I obviously still feel a lot for you, even after all that happened." Neji said. "..I'm feeling all warm and... that means something, right?"

"I guess it does." Sasuke said and smiled a little. "We should just take it slow this time then..."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. He then sighed and hugged Sasuke, putting his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke held Neji close and gave him a kiss in the neck.

"I missed you. So much." He softly said.

"I missed you too.." Neji said. "It was unconsciously though.. I felt like there was something missing, in every boy I was with.. I guess that was you, because I finally feel satisfied now.."

Sasuke smiled broadly.

"That's nice of you to say." He said and stroke through Neji's hair. "I didn't even try with others, because I still wanted you. So I'm happy we can at least try."

Neji softly kissed Sasuke's neck.

"..It's absurd though.." He softly said. "..Out of something that was forced on both on us, something nice could have been risen.."

"I know.. It's odd. But I'm really happy it all led me to you." Sasuke said.

"I'm as well." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke smiled and looked at the sky.

"We should head inside. I think it's going to rain." Sasuke said.

"I don't really care, but alright." Neji said, smiling. He then got off of Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I don't think you want to be soaking wet." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand. They then walked back inside.

Neji followed Sasuke and then closed the door behind him. The second they were inside, it started to rain indeed.

"Whoa, just in time." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at the rain and then at Neji again.

"I know." He said and then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him again. He missed the kissing. Especially with Neji, he should've done that more often before.

Neji smiled and then kissed back. He loved kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke softly pushed Neji against the wall and kissed him deeply and passionately. He didn't even notice the front door opening.

Neji moaned slightly as he closed his eyes and put his hands onto Sasuke's chest, as he kissed a little more roughly. Until he suddenly heard someone cough, and when he looked up, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was there, looking at them with an eyebrow pulled up.

Sasuke stared at his brother for a while and then took a small step back so he wasn't pushing against Neji anymore.

"Oh.. Hi Itachi." Sasuke said.

"..You got back together?" Itachi asked, nodding into Neji's direction.

"..We did.." Sasuke said, looking at Neji for a while and then to Itachi.

"Just now actually." He smiled.  
"Well congratulations." Itachi said. "Do you guys know the time?"  
Sasuke frowned and looked on his watch.  
"It's half past two." He answered. "Why? And thanks."  
"Just to know when I have to start cooking." Itachi said, shrugging. "A friend of mine, Deidara, is coming over. Is that alright with you?"  
"Err well yeah, why not? Can Neji stay for dinner as well?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. "If you want to of course."  
"Sure, I'd love to." Neji said, nodding.  
"That's fine." Itachi said, nodding. "Then I'm going to do some groceries. Neji, are you allergic to something?"  
"Nope, everything's fine with me." Neji said, and Itachi nodded again, as he searched for some bags.  
"So pick out something nice then, for your 'friend'." Sasuke said smirking as he looked at Itachi. Itachi never let a friend come over, so this guy must be just a little more then just that.  
Itachi looked up to Sasuke now and when he saw the look on Sasuke's face, he just chose to ignore it and searched for his wallet. Neji looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up, but decided to ask later.  
Sasuke laughed now.  
"I'm eager to see who stole your heart Itachi." He said and then took Neji's hand in his.  
"Let's go to my room ok?" He said.  
"No one did." Itachi said, huffing. Neji looked at Sasuke and nodded.  
"If you're going to have sex, you have an hour, be done then when I return ok." Itachi said, changing the subject.  
Sasuke laughed offended.  
"Shut up Itachi. And yes, someone did." He said and then dragged Neji with him, up the stairs.  
Itachi huffed again, before he left the house. Neji meanwhile followed Sasuke.  
"Hey, calm down." He said, laughing a little.  
"I just want to spend as much time with you as possible now." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. Once they reached his room, he sat down on the bed and signed for Neji to sit down as well.  
Neji sat down next to Sasuke and smiled back at him. He then grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him again. He just couldn't keep his hands off of Sasuke.  
Sasuke smiled as Neji did this and grabbed his hips tightly. He then moved onto the bed and pulled Neji with him. He sat down on Neji and kissed him again, licking Neji's lips and tongue gratefully.  
Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck as he brought Sasuke closer, closing his eyes. In a few seconds he was moving his hands through Sasuke's hair again, while he made massaging like movements with his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, touching Sasuke's tongue as well.  
Sasuke slowly let his hands go under Neji's shirt. He wasn't really sure whether Neji wanted to do this, but he just had to try. He would stop if Neji said no.  
Neji softly moaned as he kept kissing Sasuke passionately and touched his back and neck, sometimes letting his hands slip in Sasuke's shirt as well.  
Sasuke pushed up Neji's shirt and then let his fingertips cross over Neji's body. He swirled them around and over Neji's nipples, making them hard. Neji seemed to really want this.

Neji moaned a little as he felt what Sasuke was doing to his nipples, and he pushed his head back a little. He broke the kiss, and then he took off Sasuke's shirt.

"Do you want this?" Sasuke asked and then moved his head down to start licking and sucking Neji's nipple, caressing the other one with his finger.

Neji closed his eyes, moaning.

"..I d-do.. but.. there is one problem.." He sighed, enjoying what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"What then?" He asked, looking at Neji and stopping for a while, but kept moving his hands over Neji's upper body.

"..Well.. I'm kind of.. stretched.." Neji said, shrugging, as he looked back. "..I haven't really been able to feel something since.. you know.. And I don't think you will either.."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then frowned.

"..Didn't it.. you know.. un-stretch?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shook his head now.

"..Nope." He said. "I already went to the doctor with it, but he said it takes a lot of time.. and that if it'll take more then three months from now, I'll have to do an operation. You see.. I have a little effort with.. well this is humiliating, but well.. with having a crap." He sweatdropped now.

Sasuke frowned and then looked away.

"I'm sorry.." He said. "What kind of difficulty?"

"..It's not your fault." Neji said, as he shook his head. "..And well.. eh.. I can't really stop it when I have to go to the toilet."

"..Then how do you do that when you have to go?" Sasuke asked frowning. Was it really still that bad?

"..I have to wear a nappy every day." Neji said, looking away. His face was red with shame now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled a little.

"It's ok Neji, you don't have to be ashamed." Sasuke softly said and gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips.

"..Well I am." Neji said. "Someone my age shouldn't be wearing shit like that."

"It's not your fault that happened." Sasuke said. "There's no one who will know and the ones that do know, won't care. Because you're still Neji."

"..I hope so.." Neji muttered.

"Don't worry about it ok?" Sasuke said. "And about the sex. There's plenty of other ways I can give you pleasure." He smiled at Neji and stroke some hairs out of Neji's face.

"..Yeah I know.. but it's about you as well." Neji said, sighing. "..I don't know if you'll be satisfied with a simple handjob or blowjob."

Sasuke laughed a little.

"As long as it's you doing it it's all good. Besides, I haven't had any sex after you, so." He answered and smiled some more. "Really, don't worry about it."

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding. "..I'll go to the toilet first then, alright? To make sure nothing happens."

Sasuke smiled.

"You do that." He said and ruffled Neji's hair, getting off of him.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then stood from the bed and walked to Sasuke's bathroom. He was glad that Sasuke respected this.

Sasuke just waited for Neji with a smile. He could care less about Neji wearing diapers. He felt guilty, but other then that it really wasn't a problem. Neji was still Neji and Sasuke loved him.

After a while, Neji came walking from the bathroom again and sat down onto the bed again. He pushed Sasuke down onto it and kissed him again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly and then turned them around so he was on top again. He pulled off Neji's shirt, having enough of that by now and touched Neji's nipples again.

Neji softly moaned, as he moved his hands over Sasuke's back and them let them slip into Sasuke's hands.

" ..I love you.." He softly said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck lovingly. "I'm so happy." He whispered.

"Me too.. I'm so glad you accept me for who I am.." Neji said, sighing, satisfied.

"Of course I do." Sasuke said. "I'm the lucky one here. That you still want me." Sasuke said and let one hand slip away from Neji's to start unbuttoning Neji's pants.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"Of course I still want you." He said, as he slipped down Sasuke's pants now.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you didn't." Sasuke said as he pulled down Neji's pants, and then diapers as well, over Neji's legs. He knew Neji wouldn't be comfortable if Sasuke saw him with his diapers on.

Neji bit his lip for a moment, and then quickly pulled Sasuke's head up, kissing him again. He didn't want Sasuke to look down there. He had just cleaned it, but he still felt ashamed for that his entrance was so stretched up. And the scars were even more ugly.

Sasuke kissed Neji back and then pulled off both of their pants and underpants. He then moved his hands down and softly stroke Neji's length, wanting to pleasure him.

Neji let out a soft moan as he started massaging Sasuke's back and then softly started to stroke Sasuke's length as well.

Sasuke let out some moans too and then spread Neji's legs. He had more tricks up his sleeve then just a handjob. Sasuke just moved his hips down and started rubbing their lengths together as he started kissing Neji again.

Neji groaned a little as he kissed back passionately. He then turned them both around again and kissed down Sasuke's jaw, going lower and lower.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass and made his length move over his own. He moaned a little louder as he put his head back and let Neji kiss him all over.

Neji started to use his tongue as well now and moaned slightly because Sasuke grabbed his ass like that. He then moved lower and lower, licking Sasuke's nipples for some seconds, and then licked down even more. It was obvious where he was heading to.

"D-don't you want to go first?" Sasuke asked as he looked down. Damn, just the sight of Neji licking him was making him hard in a second. This was great.

" .It's fine." Neji said, nodding, and then continued with what he was doing. He licked down even more and then reached Sasuke's dick. With his fingers he stroke over the part where Sasuke got some hair, and he let his tongue travel up Sasuke's length.

Sasuke let out a loud moan as he grabbed Neji by the hair. That felt so good.

"..Hmm you're great.." He moaned to Neji.

"I know." Neji said with a smirk, and then opened his mouth and put it around Sasuke's dick. He then slid his mouth down, so Sasuke immediately felt a lot.

Sasuke gasped as Neji did this and moved his hips up a little. Not too much though, he didn't wanna choke Neji or anything.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then he started moving. He was sure this kind of sex would do for now. He didn't need any more. As long as he could be together with Sasuke and enjoy, it would be fine.

* * *

A while later, Sasuke and Neji were laying in bed together. They were cuddling with each other after having sex, which turned out great. Sasuke gave Neji soft kisses and they were returned. Then their mood was disturbed when someone called out to them.

"Sasuke, Neji, we're going to eat!" Itachi's voice yelled from downstairs.

"..Man, I don't want to get up but I am damn hungry." Neji muttered.

Sasuke laughed softly.

"We have to eat, otherwise Itachi will just drag us down." He gave Neji a few last kisses and then got out of the bed with a groan.

Neji smirked and then got up and dressed.

"Your brother was having a friend over, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Itachi's possible lover. He never invites people who are just friends." Sasuke said smirking as he dressed as well.

"And he does to possible lovers?" Neji asked, grinning a little. He then was done dressing and waited for Sasuke to be done.

"I don't know. But it must be someone special." Sasuke said smirking and once he was done dressing he grabbed Neji's hand and they walked downstairs, to the dining area.

Neji walked with Sasuke, and when they entered the dining room, they saw Itachi putting some food on plates in the kitchen, and there was a tall blonde sitting at the table, looking at Itachi.

The blonde turned to Sasuke and Neji as he heard them approaching and smiled.

"You must be Sasuke." He said as he shook Sasuke's hand. "I'm Deidara." He said and then shook Neji's hand as well.

"Hey, I'm Neji." Neji said, as he shook Deidara's hand.

Itachi now walked towards the table and put two plates down, in front of the spots where Deidara was sitting and Neji had to sit.

Deidara suddenly smirked and then slapped Itachi on the ass. Sasuke's jaw practically dropped to the floor as he sat down. That was... daring.

"You have such a nice ass." Deidara said smirking.

Itachi jumped a little and then turned his head now and stared at Deidara, not believing that Deidara just did that. He then frowned.

"..Eh.." He said, not really knowing what to say now, which lead Neji to snort. "Don't do that." Itachi then said, as he looked offended, and then walked back to the kitchen.

Deidara just laughed at this.

"Oh come on, you aren't that shy in the bedroom are you?" He asked smirking, putting his head on one hand.

"..Dude.." Sasuke said, still not believing someone had dared to slap Itachi's butt. In public.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke now.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked, laughing a little, as he heard Itachi huff a little in the kitchen. Itachi then came walking back with the other plates and put them in front of Sasuke and the place he would sit down at.

"What do you guys want to drink?" He then asked.

"Milk please." Sasuke said, smirking at Itachi. "And Itachi never gets slapped on the ass like that. He must really like you Deidara."

Deidara smiled at Sasuke and then at Itachi.

"Should I help you with the drinks?" He asked innocently.

"I'm fine Dei, just don't forget who's the dominant one here." Itachi said, with a twitching eyebrow.

"I'd just like some water." Neji said, while Itachi walked back to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Deidara laughed again.

"I know." He said. Once Itachi came back and finally sat down as well, Sasuke looked at him with a smirk.

"So are you two.. you know?" He asked.

"Not yet no." Itachi said, as he shook his head, not even realising that he forgot to get something to drink for Deidara. He seemed a little confused or at least nervous. Neji meanwhile took a sip of his water.

"Not yet? Hmm maybe we should do something about that then hm." Deidara said. "But you shouldn't have forgotten my drink then, if you want me to like you." He said and pouted, but you could see he was smirking as well.

"...You didn't tell me what you wanted to drink." Itachi said, rolling his eyes, as he got up again. "What do you want to drink?" He quickly fought away his blush, Neji noticed with an amused smirk. He looked at Sasuke and he saw Sasuke had the same expression on his face.

"I'd like some lemonade, thank you." Deidara said and Sasuke laughed.

"You're so obvious Itachi." He said.

"Shut up Sasuke." Itachi said. He was pouring Deidara some lemonade now and when he was done, he walked back to the table and put the lemonade in front of Deidara. He then sat down again.

"Oh so now I have to pour my own lemonade if I want more? I thought you were gonna spoil me now." Deidara said, faking his innocence again. Sasuke smirked. He just loved it when someone could get on Itachi's nerves.

Itachi looked at Deidara, a little irritated now.

"Do you want me to hate you all of a sudden?" He then asked.

Deidara acted shocked.

"But you said to me you were gonna spoil me. Or maybe you said that about the things we are gonna do in the bedroom." Deidara said and smirked now.

"You know what I was talking about." Itachi muttered, huffing a little, as he started eating. Neji looked at Sasuke with a curious smile. Was Sasuke's brother always like this?

"Hmm nope, I don't think I know." Deidara said. "Maybe you should explain." He now let his feet rub Itachi's leg under the table. Sasuke looked back at Neji, still snickering a little. He nodded, knowing exactly what Neji was thinking.

Itachi looked at Deidara now, without an expression on his face, as he just continued eating. When Deidara didn't stop rubbing his leg, he kicked Deidara's foot away. Not too hard of course.

"You're so mean." Deidara said and then started eating. Sasuke looked at the two now. He knew Itachi wasn't gonna be happy about Deidara stopping either. Itachi was complicated.

They continued eating for a while and Itachi looked at Deidara once in a while, and then noticed Deidara was ignoring him. He frowned. Why was Deidara doing that? Itachi decided to ignore it for a while, but he then got a little uncertain. He then saw Deidara had drank all of his lemonade.

"..Eh.. do you want some more lemonade Dei?" He then asked.

"No thank you." Deidara said. "Did you know your name means weasel in English?" He said and then suddenly burst out laughing. "You're name's weasel! Weasel!" He laughed.

Itachi stared at Deidara now, completely confused now. What on earth was he supposed to do with this? Wait a second.. did Deidara just call him weasel?

"Shut up, of course I know that." He said, with a twitching eyebrow. Neji laughed a little as well. Deidara was insane.

Sasuke had tried to not start laughing but then couldn't hold back anymore. All three of them were laughing now and Deidara just kept calling Itachi weasel. He found it hilarious.

Itachi glared at them all and huffed again.

"Stop it." He then said, which of course lead all of them to laugh only harder.

"It's just too hilarious! Weasel!" Deidara laughed loudly and then wiped away some tears he got from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny about my name meaning weasel?" Itachi then asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"It's just hilarious! I mean, who's called weasel! What kind of lame name is that!" Deidara laughed and Neji and Sasuke were still joining him.

"Well it's Japanese, it's not like people know that it means weasel, except for retards who go looking up the meanings of names." Itachi said, looking away, offended. Neji smirked as he stopped laughing.

Sasuke stopped laughing as well and so did Deidara after a few more hiccups.

"I didn't look it up because I like looking up names you know." Deidara said.

"Then why?" Itachi asked, staring at Deidara again.

"Because I wanted to know more about you of course." Deidara said, smiling as he stroke some more tears away.

"You're still a retard for looking up what my name means." Itachi said, sweatdropping now.

"Now guys, be nice to each other." Neji said, smirking.

Sasuke laughed at Neji saying this.

"Oh mister relationship professional, you're one to talk." He said, grinning at Neji.

"I'm not a retard. I just happened to wanna know that. Because it was your name I was looking up." Deidara said.

Itachi snorted while Neji smiled at Sasuke and then leaned forwards, giving him a kiss.

"Who wants a dessert?" Itachi asked.

"I want some dessert. How about we take it upstairs so you can lick it off my body." Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke snorted into the kiss he had with Neji. That Deidara was straight forward alright.

And Itachi once again stared at Deidara. What on earth had he gotten himself into? Neji broke the kiss now and smirked.

"Perhaps it's smart to leave those two alone now, Sasu." He then said.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. He liked that name for some reason.

"Maybe we should." He said and then got up. "We'll have dessert later Itachi. Good luck." He smirked at Itachi.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, not knowing if he even wanted to be alone with Deidara now, but then Neji took Sasuke's hand and took him with him up the stairs. Itachi sweatdropped. Now he had no choice.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder when Neji pulled him away and then saw Deidara getting up and kissing Itachi full on the lips. He smirked. This would be good for Itachi. He could loosen up once in a while. Neji then pulled Sasuke up the stairs.

When they reached Sasuke's room and Neji pulled Sasuke in, Neji closed the door again and then pushed his lover onto the bed and sat down on top, smiling.

"Well, your brother's going to have a little fun I guess, so I guess it's only fair if we do as well." He said, as he kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke smirked as he kissed back again.

"You know, we just had some fun before dinner." He said and grinned at Neji, moving his hands under Neji's shirt and softly stroking it.

"I know." Neji said. "You know, I know the perfect way of celebrating we are together now."

"What then?" Sasuke asked curious, looking up at Neji.

"Going on a holiday together." Neji said. "If you don't have money enough, I spared some. It would be really nice to go somewhere together."

Sasuke looked at Neji a little bewildered for a while and then smiled thankfully.

"I would love to go.. But I really don't have the money and I can't expect you to pay Neji." He said.

"Well I want to pay for it, and if you really want to pay for it as well, you can pay me back later." Neji said, smiling too, as he gave Sasuke another kiss on the lips.

"I'll do that then." Sasuke said. "I love you Neji. Thanks for wanting all this." He grabbed Neji and hugged him tight.

Neji smiled as he hugged back.

"Don't thank me for that." Neji said. "I love you."

"Well I still do. Can you call me Sasu more often?" Sasuke asked, stroking through Neji's hair. He was so happy Neji and him weren't awkward anymore. They were even better now.

Neji laughed a little.

"Do you like that?" He asked, as he gave Sasuke butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Yes.. A lot." Sasuke said as he hummed a little as Neji kissed him. He then grabbed Neji's head and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Neji kissed back passionately too, as he closed his eyes. He was really happy with Sasuke. He was glad they had contact again and made up, and were even in a relationship now. He was sure that this would go alright, that they'd be a great couple together. And he looked forward to the holiday. They'd finally be able to enjoy the other to the fullest. He had found his new drugs.


End file.
